


Regalia

by kyunsocks



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Comedy, Different Dimensions, F/F, F/M, Gods, Greek gods, Kings and Queens, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, Royals, Strangers to Friends, alternative universe, destined heros, kihyun is the local smart ass, magical powers, pirates lowkey, regalia, various magical characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 55,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyunsocks/pseuds/kyunsocks
Summary: In the land of magic, Im Changkyun is given the destiny to become the next all-powerful Regalia and watch over all of Sedonia. But the boy has a long journey to go on before he can take on that path. But with the help of his friends, he'll be very successful on the way to become the almighty god.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **↢**   **↣**

 

 

 

 

**REGALIA | WONKYU** **N**

 

**In the land of magic, Im Changkyun is given the destiny to become the next all-powerful Regalia and watch over all of Sedonia. But the boy has a long journey to go on before he can take on that path. But with the help of his friends, he'll be very successful on the way to become the almighty god.**

 

 

**KyunSocks 2019 ©**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **↢**   **↣**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **I've decided to rewrite Regalia!**   **The entire plotline and everything.**

**I was gonna just delete it and make a new story like it but I feel as if that wouldn't do a damn thing, so I'm gonna reboot it into something better that I think you will all enjoy**

**It'll still have a similar seven deadly sins concept and there will still be wonkyun so don't worry lmao :)**

 

  

 

**_ *side note: none of Greek mythology history pertains to this book, it's all my own creation! i noticed a few people were confused by it but it's my own little take and my own universe so dont worry!* _ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **↢**   **↣**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Kyunie, we can't both exist._

_I'm going to become half of you._

_And I need you to know that every moment you love being yourself, that's me, loving you and loving being you._   _Because you're going to be something extraordinary._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_You're going to be an all-powerful regalia and a leader of the greatest group of the strongest heroes in all of Sedonia. And I want you to know that I will be there with you every step of the way, even when the going gets tough._

_And that no matter what happens, I love you._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Take care of them Changkyun._

 

 

 

 

Changkyun widened his eyes as he rose from his bed a bit. He looked around his surroundings, sandy brick walls, barrels everywhere, a table on the other side of his room with his amulet, some freshly washed and dried clothes, some food, and his book- 

Yeah, he was still home. 

He just sighed as he ran his hand through his strawberry blonde hair, "I'm having that weird dream again, aren't I?"

He looked out, seeing that the sun was up and shining. Not like Changkyun was planning on going back to sleep anyways. Once the sun showed its face, even halfway, there was no going back to sleep. It was somewhat a curse to him almost and he never really knew why, but he just shrugged it off. 

The boy just got up out of his fluffy bed, stretching a bit before making his way to his table to take his book. He looked at the gold book with careful eyes, slowly opening it and reading from the one place he bookmarked. 

"7 gems of faith," He resighted, "Each one with a grand and specific purpose. The red welding fire and water and has the power to make creations of hell do its bidding. Blue, power to weld water and air and transform into any form of life. Green, creation of life, earth, the power to make plants grow as well as create natural weather disasters. Can also talk to animals and control wind. White, power to use ice, snow, and lighting to their advantage." 

Changkyun oohed the more he looked into the book, looking over at his amulet which had 6 diamonds all surrounded in a circle, all surrounding a big white diamond that remained in the middle. The boy just sat the book down, looking over at the amulet and carefully analyzing it. 

"This is weird but-" He said to himself, looking back at the book, "I wonder if this had something to do with the  _7 gems of faith_ thingy." 

He just touched the amulet countless times, turning it over to get a better feel for it. 

The small boy never truly understood why he received such a jewel. His aunt told him many times that he's had it ever since he was born, along with the book and everything saying it was all a gift to him but Changkyun just wanted a clearer explanation of why it was so important to him. He always felt a strong bond with it and the weird dreams he had only connected to it.

It was like his purpose to find out what it meant and who he was meant to be. 

And who exactly  _was_ he. 

The boy just shook his head, putting the necklace down and returning back to the book, "Magenta, like the powers of a succubus, the power to seduce and has the power to fly with a pair of devil wings. Powers like a siren and can sing, putting people in a trance and- oooh, dance fighting," The boy giggled at the picture that was displayed, moving on to the next page, "Violet, the strongest one of them all. A fanalis, a creature with incredibly strong legs and the power to weld time, creating many portals into distant dimensions." 

He oohed, "These are so cool- but wait...there's supposed to be 7 of them and I only read important articles about 6 of them. That makes no sense-" Changkyun replied, flipping through multiple pages. Until he finally stopped and saw something interesting, "Oh wait there it is!" 

Before he could even read into it, it just looked really  _weird_. 

Unlike the other pages, this page was  _ripped_. 

"What in the world? All I can read is  _The one that gives light and pride_ , but what does that even me-"

"CHANGKYUN!" The boy's eyes widened, looking out his door as he heard his name get called. 

One of his caretakers, and it sounded like-

"Yes, Auntie Solar?" Changkyun called, leaning back in his chair. 

"Get dressed and come downstairs! It's the first day of school today and that's something you  _can't_ avoid." 

The boy groaned loudly. 

 _School_ , yeah, that was a place he hated going to more than anything. He didn't even know why his aunts tortured him by even sending him there. Sure, it was to boost up his education of the world and everything around him. And it was filled with many other cool people who had amazing physical and magical abilities. 

Not like Changkyun's rare magical abilities that remained unexplained and was one of the reasons the boy stood out more than others no matter which school he went to. But he was also the youngest student there, 19 years old with a greater mind than most people. 

And his three aunts praised him for his wonderful mind and unique powers.

Its just...the people at school were  _assholes_. 

"How about I just  _don't_ go to the academy today and show up tomorrow?" Changkyun argued, "I mean, I still haven't filled out my-" 

"Transcript?" Changkyun's eyes widened as he looked at the papers in the woman's hands. He was even more shocked at the fact that Solar came upstairs so fast, but not really since she had super speed. 

 _All three of his aunts had super speed_.

He chuckled nervously, "I-I mean umm....I still don't have my-" 

"Uniform?" His other aunt with beach blonde hair replied as she stood next to the other one. She chuckled, tossing it at him, "You're not getting out of going to that school Changkyun and you know it." 

The boy caught the outfit, looking at the two women slightly pissed, "Okay but what about my ID, lunch card, and bus pass-"

"Done!" Replied a nice lady with short brown hair wearing a frilly white dress with a pink apron over it. She had a whole package of Changkyun's stuff in a folder, as well as his black and blue bookbag in her other hand, "I also made lunch too! Because...why not?" 

"Wheein you  _always_ pack him lunch," The blonde-haired woman sighed, "Damn near waisting our food supply on this little brat who's tryna find a way to escape going to school. You should be ashamed of yourself." 

Wheein huffed, "Moonbyul you and I both know that school lunch is fucking disgusting! Besides, Changkyun loves my food and I'd rather spoil him as much as I possibly could here and pack him lunch. Let's face it, the reason he doesn't wanna go to school is  _because_ of the school lunch." 

"But I heard they've gotten better with the lunches. Wait, no fuck that, I thought we  _all_ agreed on no longer spoiling the boy?" 

" _You_ agreed on that," Wheein replied, looking at Changkyun with a smile, "I  _love_ spoiling little baby Kyunnie. I mean look at him! He's still a baby! Look at his flipping cheeks and his eyes!" The woman rushed over to him, squeezing him tight, "He's so adorable, I'll just fricking suffocate him."

Moonbyul sighed, "I think you do that enough."

"I think you need to mind your own business." 

"I think you should kiss my as-"

"Hey, hey," Solar replied, holding her hand up to stop them both. She glared at Moonbyul, "First of all, watch your mouth, we're in front of Changkyun right now and that's highly disrespectful," She looked over at Wheein, "And you  _do_ suffocate Changkyun too much. The boy is just too nice to say it out loud."

Wheein widened her eyes, looking down at Changkyun who just smiled nervously. The woman eventually patted his head happily, letting him go and going back over to her spot. 

Solar cleared her throat, "Anyways, no Changkyun you cannot escape going to school. Just because that one kid named Yugyeom wouldn't stop bothering you doesn't mean anything. You have the ability to one-up him in many ways, you just need to stop being so scared to face your problems head-on."

Changkyun looked down, hiding his glare, "I'm not scared."

Moonbyul tsked, "Hell yeah your scared. You missed the first day of school yesterday and the big semester orientation because of that one time he bullied you when you know damn well you can kick his ass-"

"Moonbyul, the  _language_ please." 

"Sorry, sorry. I'm  _working_ on it." 

Changkyun just looked at the women with sad eyes, then back at his big gold book and his necklace that sat on the table. 

Wheein caught sight of it and ran over towards him, "Ooh what's this? Is this that book that you're always locked in your room reading?" She replied, taking a closer look at the text indicated in the book itself. She squinted her eyes at the page he was looking at, "Oh wait...this page is  _ripped_?" 

Solar and Moonbyul eventually came over and then looked at the page too, oohed at the mere sight of it. 

" _The one that gives light and pride_ ," Solar read, "That's all it says, but there aren't any more pages to explain in more in detail. Which is weird." 

"Oh please, we don't need that book to explain that to Changkyun," Moonbyul replied, blowing a raspberry, "That's obviously referring to the monique péan white diamond gem. Y'all know, the gem that belonged to-" 

Before she could even finish, Wheein quickly covered her mouth. She laughed nervously, "A gem that belonged to absolutely  _nobody_! Moonie doesn't know what she's talking about because she  _never_ knows what she's talking about. As always." 

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows at that, kinda confused, "Okay but Aunt Moonbyul  _honestly_ knows something that you guys aren't telling me. C'mon now, I'm 19 and I feel as if I  have every right to know what this book means, what this amulet means, where I came from and who I  _am_."

"But you don't," Solar replied strictly, her voice stern, "You're not ready for that talk yet and you will continue to be unaware of it until  _I_ feel as if you're ready to understand where you came from."

Changkyun was getting ready to argue back, but he held back, crossing his arms and looking away. 

Solar continued, "Anyway, you need to put on your uniform so Wheein can drop you off to the bus stop so you can go to school. No ifs, ands, or buts about it mister, you're going to school whether you want to or not. As all the kids in Aphelia do, you should be like them and head over as well."

"I've created a power gauntlet so you can have your powers stabilized and more in control," Wheein replied cheerfully, pulling out pearl-colored small fingerless gauntlets with a diamond in the front. 

Changkyun frowned, taking them both as he looked at the woman with a mixed expression on his face, "This makes me seem like I'm some type of monster."

Wheein's eyes widened, "No no! They're small and perfect for you this time and should stabilize your powers a bit more since we know you have uncontrollable magical abilities! It's a sacred gear that your-"

"Ahem," Solar replied, cutting her off. 

The female was confused, but then realized what she was going to say and shook her head, "I-I mean....it's a sacred gear that a very powerful hero use to use and they put it to very good use. I think you'll enjoy these very much and it'll suit you more than ever."

Changkyun just sighed, "Alright then." 

The boy just looked at all of them with a small smile before taking his uniform and walking to the nearest bathroom. 

Moonbyul snickered, "Way to go Wheein, you almost spoiled the big secret."

"Me? You damn near almost told him about his abilities and you know damn well that Solar  _strictly_ told us not to! Because he's not ready to know all that information." 

"Excuse me um...his mother left us very strict instructions that we were supposed to tell him everything about himself and guide him down the right path. He  _is_ a regalia and he  _is_ gonna learn about his abilities whether we like it or not." 

"No, he won't," Solar spoke within their bickering, "Because the page that he's looking for, I ripped it out." 

Both Wheein and Moonbyul looked at the woman in shock as she made a clear bubble with the lost page appear into thin air. 

Solar tapped it, making it disappear into one of her temples, "He isn't ready to learn about the path he's set to go on yet. He needs to discover his adventure and powers in a more patient way and not take on that same path Hwasa did. He may be her child, but he doesn't need to be incredibly reckless as she was." 

"You're just still emo over the fact that she sacrificed her whole form for him to be alive so Zeus wouldn't get him-"

"Whatever beef we had with that God who calls himself an all-powerful leader and ruler has absolutely  _nothing_ to do with this." 

"Um, it does because if Hwasa hadn't told you to back down and told Jay to keep going then  _maybe_ she wouldn't have to die and risk her physical form for Changkyun-" 

" _Moon_ ," Solar replied, her tone  _strict_ and stern which caused both Moonbyul and Wheein to jump out of fear. Her eyes were magenta, glowing as she levitated a bit, "May I  _remind_ you of who saved our lives as well as Changkyun's and who's the reason that's we're still up and running and not in Zeus' clutches right now as we speak?" 

Moonbyul swallowed hard, "H-Hwasa, but-"

"But nothing," Solar replied as her eyes returned to normal, "We have no one else to thank but her for putting an end to that massacre of a war and stripping our titles as the seven deadly sins. We're mere normal people now with our normal magical powers. And as of right now we're Changkyun's aunts. We promised Hwasa we'd keep him away from that stuff and that's a promise we'll keep." 

"But Solar-" 

" _End_ of discussion." 

Moonbyul just looked at her, furrowing her eyebrows as she crossed her arms, glaring a bit. 

Solar looked over at Wheein, "When Changkyun's dressed and ready, make sure you give him his breakfast card since he'd rather eat uptown than in here. He'll also need some money too," She replied, looking at Moonbyul, "If you feel as if you're ready to be a good aunt for once and provide him with the things he  _needs_."

"What fucking ever Solar," Moonbyul replied, storming out of the room, "You're the last person to tell me what the fuck Changkyun needs." 

Solar and Wheein watched as the angry female walked out the room, leaving tracks of fire from her feet. 

Wheein sighed, "I'll get the vacuum and mop.... _again_." 

 

 

 

 

 **↢**   **↣**

 

 

 

Changkyun brushed his hair lightly as he buttoned his white button-down shirt, put on his black trousers and school polyester crimson blue blazer with gold strands on the sides. He looked at the patch on the other side which said Bolton Academy, the  _third_ school Changkyun has been to and a school he prayed wouldn't be a total failure. 

All he had to do was go by the schedule given to him on his tablet the school provided and he was all good. 

He  _hoped_. 

The boy packed his bag accordingly, looking over at his book and amulet and debating whether or not he should pack that as well. He looked at it a few seconds before shaking his head no and walking over to his drawer to put on his white beanie, his  _favorite_ one that was made by Wheein herself. 

He put on his gauntlets given to him as well then looked over at his bookbag, that was right in front of the table that had his book and his amulet. 

He bit his lip, "I shouldn't need to bring the book right? I gotta focus on my studies a-and stuff. I won't be able to read it anyway," He said to himself as he packed his tablet. But the boy couldn't stop looking at the amulet, feeling as if it was trying to tell him something. 

If he took it, he knew he'd be in deep shit with his aunts, especially if something extreme happened. But it's not as if something bad would happen with a book and a necklace...right?

"CHANGKYUN! C'mon you're gonna make me late for work and  _you're_  gonna be late for school, let's GO!"

The boy just shook his head, taking the book and hurriedly putting in his bag and putting on the amulet, tucking in somewhere safe in his clothes. He grabbed his bag and ran downstairs as quickly as possible to make it. He saw Moonbyul and highfived her as he ran out the door and into Wheein's car. 

"Made it!" He replied happily, smiling warmly. 

Wheein snickered, pinching his cheeks, "And in the nick of time too! Your bus is gonna leave in a few minutes so I'm gonna do my best to get you there."

"As you do," Changkyun teased as the both of them giggled lightly. 

Wheein continued to drive on the path as Changkyun looked around the city in awe, seeing make people flying, levitating, flying in flying cars, kinda like how those weird tech movies he'd watch about robots in the future looked like. 

Aphelia had always been as bubbly as he remembered. When he was really little, his aunts use to take him around town and they'd have little parties or even travel around the world. Moonbyul would turn it into some type of camp activity they'd do every year, she'd be in charge of the phsyical activity, Wheein was the one who taught him how to cook, and Solar helped him with education. 

It was like a nice little home school and Changkyun enjoyed it very much. 

Of course, before he got older and his aunt Solar decided it was time for him to start attending school. 

But ever since Changkyun went to school, he hated it so much. Being in a crowded 4 story building with thousands of other kids who could  _never_ match up to his level of understanding magic or his level of power. And when he turned 16, boy did he  _really_ start hating the snobby and shady bitches at his school. 

Changkyun had so much knowledge and historical information of the heroes of the past, but no one would even bother discussing it with him because everyone at school was fucking weird and only cared about their label and whether or not they'll make it out some really big important god. Because that's what people were sent to magic academy for.

To become as powerful as King Zeus of all of Sedonia. 

Everyone looked up to him so much and wanted to be like him and the other powerful gods. 

But Changkyun? He could care less. 

He just wanted to be something great and not have any pressure or shake out of it. He abandoned his title as  _being just like everyone else_ a long time ago, but because of it, he was never able to defend himself when it got really tough. That and he was never able to make any real friends who cared about his information. 

"Hey Kyunie," The boy looked over at Wheein, who pulled him out of his thoughts, "Why you look so nervous? Scared that you're gonna run away from this school as well because of those mean kids?"

Changkyun rubbed the back of his neck, "No...not really at least. I'm just anxious about this whole school thing and at the same time I'm trying to keep up with my studies so it's kinda sorta overwhelming for me to handle as well." 

"I see," Wheein replied lowly, "I never been to a school before, but you know I was born in this generation either so I can't say I know how kids are at school. But who  _cares_ right? You're gonna make amazing friends this time, I have a good feeling about it." 

The woman was unaware of Changkyun's mixed expression at that little statement. But the boy just sighed, looking out the window.

"Hey, aunt Wheein?" Changkyun said within the silence as Wheein hummed in response, "You, Moonbyul, and Solar all said you knew my mother...right?"

Wheein started to get nervous as she made a turn, "Uhm...yes indeed. Why's that?" 

"It's just I don't know," Changkyun crossed his arms, "I don't really know much about her and I kinda sorta wanna know what she was like. Who she was, what her powers were, why she didn't tell me who my father was- just all the important stuff I feel like I have to know but no one's telling me."

" _Oh_ ," Wheein let out, "You wanna know the  _extremely_ personal stuff about your mom." 

From the corner of her eye, she saw that Changkyun nodded at that, causing the woman to sigh, "Well Changkyun, you know I can't necessarily tell you all of that stuff seeing as it's  _classified_ and Solar herself said you weren't ready to know all that info. In a way, learning too much information can really hurt you and it's better left not said to you." 

Changkyun heard that loud and clear, rolling his eyes a bit, "That makes  _no_ sense. Even if I don't need to know all of it, I deserve to know  _most_ of it." 

"Changkyun," Wheein replied calmly, which caused time and everyone else to slow down for a second. Changkyun was confused as to why, but then he looked over and saw violet aura surrounding her eyes as she was the only one who drove normally while everyone else remained slow. 

"H-how did you-" 

"Changkyun I love you and I wanna tell you so much about your mother," Wheein finished, looking over at him, seemingly putting the car in auto-drive, "I wanna tell you  _all_ the stories of how your mother became the woman she was and how she saved my life," Changkyun's eyes widened at that, "But I can't and I don't want to feed you information that may get you hurt."

She caressed the boy's cheeks lightly, "I love you dearly and as much as I wanna spoil you with information, it's classified and it's not safe. You understand, right?" 

The boy looked at her with big eyes and dilated pupils, then sighed, "Of course Aunt Wheein. I understand." 

Wheein nodded at that, then pinched his cheek which caused the boy to giggle lightly at the action, smiling a bit as she teased him. 

"But if there's one thing I can tell you, you resemble her face  _so_ well," Wheein giggled, "And one day you  _will_ be as wonderful and spontaneous as she was. You just have to wait because good things come to those who  _wait_." 

Changkyun nodded, "I understand."

Wheein released his cheek as the violet-colored aura that surrounded her eyes faded, causing time to go back to back to normal and everything wasn't really really slow anymore. Changkyun saw that the world was no longer violet and slow anymore and wowed at that. 

He was always amazed by his aunt's spectacular abilities and judging by all of their strengths and abilities, they kinda sorta had the powers explained in the book when getting descriptions of the 7 gems of faith. 

Sometimes, he even told himself that they were those warriors described in the book because they really were very powerful and  _very_ strong. 

But then he's put it aside and abandon the thought. His aunts were powerful, but never  _that_ powerful. 

"We're here!" 

Changkyun looked up and saw that it was a very tall school rather than his bus stop. It looked very cool all covered in white and light blue, with light blue tubes all around it that transferred kids from one floor to another. It was like a  _really really_ elite academy, but maybe because Zeus himself ran the academy and built it for the highest and elite students.  

"I decided to drive you here since I slowed time and still have time to make it to work," Wheein replied with a smile, "Saves the struggle of getting smuggled on the bus." 

Changkyun looked over at her with a reassuring smile, hugging her tightly, "Thank you so much."

"No problem baby boy," Wheein replied, squeezing tighter. She released him, letting him open the door and let himself out the car. 

Changkyun looked around, seeing everyone talk amongst themselves. The guys were just flying around, some trying to impress a few girls. Other students sat in the grass, talking and enjoying a picnic while taking many pictures of themself. There were even a few students walking and reading too. 

The boy felt something emerge in him as if suddenly the nervousness faded. He just sighed, looking back at Wheein who waved to him before driving off and leaving him. 

Soon as she left, he felt nervous all over again, unsure how he should go about this. 

Was he scared? For fucksake, he was ready to piss himself. 

But he had a good feeling about this school. Maybe this school was going to teach him something well and he was finally gonna meet people like him? Who knows. Wheein always told him good things come in due time, so maybe this was his time. 

With that, the boy took one last breather, "You got this Kyun....just  _one_ step."

He just took one step into school grounds and-

"INCOMING!" 

Changkyun looked to his right and- he wasn't sure if his eyes were deceiving him, but he saw some kind of pirate ship lunge in his direction. But it was too late as the male who was driving the ship hit the brake really hard, flying forward and hitting Changkyun in an instant. 

All you heard were groans, mainly from Changkyun who could barely see a damn thing. The blue sky above him was really blurry and all he could see was stars. 

"G-god? Z-Zeus? Is that y-you.....calling me?" 

The boy's vision was still blurry, but he saw a figure look at him from above. 

"Uhh no...sorry, it's not Zeus," The person, the  _guy_ replied. 

Changkyun's vision was now less blurry as he looked forward and saw the male before him, looking at him with an apologetic smile. 

He blinked, "O-oh. You're the guy who almost killed me with the fucking pirate ship." 

The boy chuckled lightly, "S-sorry about that. But you were standing in the middle of the damn parking lot so it's not my fault you almost died," He replied a bit confused, but cleared his throat, holding out his hand, "Be lucky it was just  _me_ who crashed into your head and not umm...my ship-"

"That doesn't make it  _any_ better," Changkyun replied, taking his hand, "Why do you have a ship as a...car? A motor vehicle? I don't fucking know...as a transporting device?" 

"Well it was made by my dad all the way in Sindria, a large island with several smaller islands and the home of the great King Sinbad himself," The boy replied pridefully, putting his hands on his hips. 

Changkyun was just confused, "Well that's nice but umm...who's Sinbad?" 

_Silence._

The boy's eyes widened as he looked over at Changkyun, "Y-you're kidding right? You don't know who Sinbad is?" 

Changkyun shook his head. 

"What the fuck- are you DEADASS? You don't know who the almighty pirate captain and warrior king Sinbad is? He wields fire and lava and  _water_ and he's like hella powerful, stronger than the demon king  _and_ Poseidon himself? He's married to the hellfire queen Persephone?" 

Changkyun shook his head again. 

"The conqueror of the seven  _seas_ who brought the seven seas together and was like..totally badass?" He replied, holding Changkyun's shoulders, "You don't know who my  _dad_ is?" 

Changkyun shook his head, "I-I'm sorry....but I've never heard him." 

The boy just froze in response, looking at Changkyun with a pale expression on his face. He just cleared his throat, "Well  _you're_ uncultured and I'm quite insulted that you have no idea who the hell my dad is. He's like one of those heroes you hear in the books and learn so much about in class. I'm self-taught a bit with my water and fire powers- which is kinda cool....I guess."

"Well," Changkyun replied, looking down, "Maybe you can spend this time telling me about him and who he is. If you tell me more stories about him I might be able to recognize him a  _bit_ more...." The boy replied with an apologetic smile, " _Maybe_?" 

The boy raised an eyebrow, then sighed, "Well that means feeding you information about my whole kingdom,  but I have no problem with talking about myself," He sneered as Changkyun just sighed at that, snickering a bit. 

He looked to see the boy had his hand out, revealing his metal black fingerless gauntlets with both blue and red diamonds on the front. Changkyun was amazed to see someone with gauntlets such as his, even though they didn't look similar, they were kinda similar and it was as if he could relate to someone a bit. 

Maybe this boy's powers were just as uncontrollable as his. 

Changkyun took his hand, shaking it as the boy with the beach blonde hair with darker brown roots smiled.

"My name's Lee Hoseok! But my family and my pirate mates call me Wonho," The boy replied, pleased to meet you." 

Changkyun nodded, "Im Changkyun." 

Wonho snickered, "That's funny, you don't need to say  _I am_ Changkyun, just say your name." 

"I did," Changkyun replied, confused, "Im Changkyun." 

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, "Changkyun please, you sound like a robot." 

"But that's my name,  _Im_ Changkyun," The boy replied. 

Their hands finally stopped shaking as Wonho squinted his eyes a bit. 

"Okay," He replied, holding his face, "This is hurting my head. Why are you saying your name like that Changkyun? Just say your  _full_ name like I did without making it seem like I'm a teacher or something. I mean I'm 23 but I'm not  _that_ older than you." 

"What are you talking about? I  _am_ saying my full name! It's Im Changkyun." 

_Silence._

And just like that, realization hit the small pirate boy, "Oh shit! Your last name is literally pronounced  _I am_ and your first name is  _Changkyun_ -"

"Oh my god you're fucking  _dumb_ ," Changkyun groaned, as he started to walk towards the entrance alone. 

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, following him, "WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOUR NAME IS WEIRD!"

 

 

 

 

 

 **↢**   **↣**

 

**i hope you guys like this version of regalia a bit better than the original! The other version i had was too confusing and I was gonna scrap it, but i had so much planned for the book as a whole so i wanted to just rewrite it! i hope you all enjoy it just as much!**

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

**↢↣**

 

 

 

 

"What do you mean you've never had a cupcake? They're so delicious and an amazing delicacy man. You've gotta try it someday."

Changkyun snickered, "Do I really? I mean, I see them as no difference between an actual cake. A cupcake is deadass a slice of cake there's no difference."

Wonho gasped dramatically, "You're  _ridiculous_! I've never heard such horrible words escape someone's mouth before," He huffed, crossing his arms, "You're just being ridiculous. But it's okay. I'm still willing to be your friend even with your dumb ass assumptions."

"Wonho, saying a cupcake is different from a slice of cake is like saying pink lemonade comes from  _actual_ pink lemons-"

"THEY DO?! FUCK I KNEW IT!" The young pirate exclaimed, laughing wholeheartedly as he put his hands on his hips, "My dad owes me 20 bucks now because I  _told_ him pink lemonade comes from pink lemons. Fucking  _bastard_."

Changkyun was going to prove him wrong, but he just sighed to himself, giggling a little bit, "You don't really have a lot of friends to express your feelings like this. Do you?"

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, getting close to the boy's face, "The fuck is  _that_ supposed to mean? I have friends! I mean my pirate crew- which is technically my family," He looked at Changkyun, seeing the boy's hooded eyes and raised eyebrows. The boy just grumbled, "WHATEVER! It's not nice to assume I don't have friends Changkyun. You're mean."

"Don't worry, I'm not one to assume you don't have friends seeing as the only people I associate with are my aunts and the mailman," Changkyun sighed, smiling, "So you're not alone with having your family being the only close people in your life."

Wonho looked at him a bit, raising an eyebrow, "W-wait..your aunts are your caretakers?" Changkyun nodded, "That's weird. All my life my dad has been the one taking care of me. And my mom, she's super cool. Imagine having the queen of hell and the conqueror of the seven seas as your parents!"

The strawberry blonde boy smiled sadly, "That sounds awesome. You must be the most famous child of the seven seas."

"Yeah!" Wonho replied cheerfully, looking over at Changkyun, "What about you though Kyun? How come you live with your aunts and not your parents?"

The boy bit his lip, looking away, "W-well...I don't really know why you see. My aunts really haven't told me much about my parents and who they were even though I have every right to know who they were and what they do. I have no idea who my father is, but my mom...." He squeezed his arm, "Sh-she's no longer alive. She died after I was born."

"Oh," Wonho let out sadly, seeing the boy get a bit upset. Then he smiled warmly, "Well, I lost a couple of my family members on the seas as well when I was little. I lost one of my brothers I think in this raging war too. It was crazy," He looked over to see the small boy still upset and his smile slowly dropped.

Wonho sighed, throwing another smile as he opened his arms out. Changkyun looked at him, confused of course. The blonde boy just groaned, "C'mooooooon small child, hugs usually cheer people up when they're talking about sad stuff. It's a remedy my mother gives to me and my brothers and sisters all the time and it really helps. Me as well since I'm the baby of the fam."

Changkyun was still confused, but he was flattered by the thought behind it. He smiled himself, slowly walking into Wonho's arms and hugging him back. Wonho paused for a moment, then sighed happily, hugging the boy back and rubbing his back.

And he wasn't sure why, but Changkyun had a very soothing scent that made him enjoy the hug more than ever.

The small boy just melted into the hug, "Thank you Wonho. I-it's actually been a while since I've gotten a refreshing hug like this."

"Of course! This is how friends comfort other friends to the best of their ability," Wonho replied, shaking his thoughts away and his small blush. Then he coughed, slightly pushing the boy away, "Now then, that's enough hugging and soft confession my friend. We have a mission to attend to! We have to go into this school and have the time of our lives for our first day."

"It's your first day too?" Changkyun replied, raising an eyebrow, "So we're both newbies?"

Wonho nodded, "I umm....I had a family reunion with my mom and my uncle. Something about Aku and being the realm holder of the Netherrealm. I don't know, basic Hell shit."

Changkyun giggled, "Pretty cool living in two worlds huh?"

"It's a lot more complicated than you think little man," Wonho groaned as Changkyun continued giggling at that.

The two boys finally walked into the school, immediately in awe at all of how it looked. This was the school of schools, the big academy where  _all_ the elite supers were sent to by their parents and guardians. Literally students from all over Sedonia were sent here to become the next heroes of the world and all-powerful Gods such as Zeus himself. Other students, of course, had their own motives, but everyone had a reason to be here.

_Bolton Academy._

The academy was a beautifully tranquil place, with its gigantic runestone decorating the front, colors of white, icy blue, sandy brown decorating the entire castle-like figure of a school. There were peaceful cloud beaches, healing springs, and tranquil gardens, and the classrooms themselves were lovely as well. In the back was a garden which also had the large dormitory bedrooms where some farther distance students lived in.

Most likely, the long-distance exchange children.

Changkyun and Wonho looked around and were both in awe  _completely_ by everything they saw. All the students were wearing alike uniforms, some guys chose to not wear blazers as the females had their blazers and matching gold skirts. There were even a few hybrid students that caught Changkyun by surprise, a guy with a whole horse head walked in front of him and he was amazed by it.

He was amazed by everything, it was so  _nice_.

"This place...." Changkyun let out, "It's amazing."

Almost every school he's been to, he's never been amazed by the scenery. Now he was most definitely impressed by everything, everyone, they were all like him. He had nothing to regret being in this school, everything seemed so  _nice_.

The boy's eyes were wide and sparkly, "This is AMAZING!" He grabbed Wonho by his arms, "WONHO! THIS PLACE IS LITERALLY AMAZING! IT'S LITERALLY AMAZING! IT'S SO FUCKING AWESOME! IT'S SO-"

"OKAY CHANGKYUN OKAY!" Wonho exclaimed, calming him as he stopped the boy from shaking him, "Okay! Okay....I know, this place is  _amazing_! I think it is as well. And my mother didn't do a bad job finding it for me."

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, "But I don't know, everyone comes here to be like Gods. You know, the all-powerful grand kings who say they're going to always save us," Wonho mimicked, then blew a raspberry, "All that baloney. That's not why I'm in this school at all."

"Well then," Changkyun said, looking at Wonho with big doey eyes, "Why  _are_ you here Wonho?"

Wonho widened his eyes at that, looking down at the fingerless gauntlets on his hands and biting the inside of his cheek. He was unaware of Changkyun calling his name to bring him back to reality, because he felt something in him emerge, something regretful.

_You're defective, and absolutely nothing like your father, mother, or brothers. You should stop trying to be a pirate captian and dungeon capturer and go back to being the baby of the family._

"Hey, Wonhoo!"

The blonde looked to see Changkyun still looking at him confusingly, "You blacked out on me there. You doing okay?"

"Y-yeah!" Wonho shook his head, confidently putting his hands on his hips, "I'm  _great_! I'm here because I wanna be just like how my dad was! A damn good warrior of hope, a king, a captain, dungeon capturer, and most importantly a conqueror. This school is just here to umm...help me achieve that dream."

"Oh, I see," Changkyun replied, chuckling, "Well that's way cooler than being a God, so long as you got something root for. And I will most definitely be an amazing captain, and king, and warrior and uhh....well all the other stuff you just said!"

Wonho nodded happily, seeing Changkyun walk off to explore more. Wonho sighed in relief, looking down at his hand again, frowning.

The boy just shook his head, following Changkyun around the school.

Changkyun was completely in awe still, looking around him and seeing all the students giggly and happy. The boy didn't even know why being here filled him with so much pride and joy, but he just felt like he had this everlasting glow the more he walked around, smiling, waving to some of the happy other students himself.

"This school, it's so amazing," He replied to Wonho, "All of this positive energy makes you joyful and I'd definitely sing but that's hella gay and I'm not going to embarrass myself like that."

" _Please_ ," Wonho grimaced, "It would be highly embarrassing if you did."

Changkyun blew a raspberry, giggling to himself as he ran around the place. Wonho just shook his head as he followed him, chuckling at the small boy's excitement the more he traveled the school and toured it on their own behalf.

Until the boy bumped into someone, his eyes widening at their pretty long red hair, pretty eyes, and plump lips. She was wearing the uniform, although her blazer was black with a gold streak down it and she had a patch on the other side of her blazer that said  _Bolton Academy REP_.

Changkyun oohed, as she smiled, "Hello there! Are you new here? Or lost even?"

"O-oh! I am new here," Changkyun replied cheerfully, "Sorry for bumping into you I didn't mean to. It's just a new school and I'm very excited to be here. Even though it's kinda embarrassing that it took me 2 other schools just to get here..."

The red-headed girl chuckled lightly, "Well this school is very big and build on the expectations to become something very powerful throughout 5 years of training. I could take you on a tour and give you the history of the academy if you'd like."

"That's so nice of you!" Changkyun looked back at Wonho, "Wonho, you wanna go on the tour...right?"

Wonho poked out his lips, looking at the redheaded girl, then back at Changkyun, "I don't knoooooow....I find it  _very_ strange how she came out of the blue, automatically knew we were new students, then offered us a tour," The man crossed his arms, "Seems a bit  _fishy_."

"I only knew that you two were new because you're the only two in this hallway carrying a heavy amount of bags," The girl replied, giggling, "In Bolton, you have no need for heavy supplies in your classes unless it's an english, writing, or math major. But for science, martial arts, physical education, and the other electives, you don't really need a lot of supplies."

Wonho and Changkyun blushed lightly, looking at their bags, then at each other, smiling apologetically.

The girl nodded, "Now then, on with the tour! Oh, and my name is Joy by the way. I'm apart of Bolton's high-class student council system. I make sure all new students get through the first day safely knowing where they're going and how the school functions. If you boys have any questions on our tour, feel free to ask any."

Wonho raised his hand, "Yes sir, what is it?"

"How long have you been doing this? Taking kids around school and sneaking up on newcomers you sneaky devil you-"

Changkyun nudged him lightly, "Wonho!"

Joy chuckled, "It's fine. I've actually been doing this for two years now and I'm a 3rd year at this school. To be honest, the first time I gave a tour, it was really hard. But I eventually got used to the ropes and just found my way around it. The first year is  _never_ easy, but you get the hang out it and the 2nd year gets pretty easy."

"I see I see. Also, Miss Joy, I'd like to ask you a preferable question."

Joy nodded, "Go on Wonho."

The boy squinted his eyes, "By your own desire, do you prefer cupcakes or cakes?"

"Oh my  _god_ -"

"By my  _own_ preference you say?" Joy replied, humming, "Well, cupcakes  _are_ cakes, but just small bits of them. However, I do have to say that I'd rather have a small cupcake than some slice of cake. It takes away the extra weight your taking in sometimes and it's just my preference."

"HA!" Wonho exclaimed happily, grinning evilly at Changkyun, "I  _tooooold_ you that they were superior."

Changkyun just shook his head, laughing softly to himself as he and Wonho continued to follow Joy around the school.

 

 

**↢↣**

 

 

She showed them around some of the major areas of the school. The classrooms were nicely decorated, and as Joy said, most classes only had 8 to 12 students included. Every student got their own personal studio to themselves, which was used to practice their powers on their own, but each would be split between the lower year students and the higher year students.

Joy explained the history of the school and said this was one of the schools King Zeus himself put together and only the best of the best in all of Sedonia got to attend. There were rich kids from left and right attending the school, each one got more and more powerful to challenge one of the Gods themselves during a final exam and only then would that boost them up to the next year.

Students would challenge other students as some sort of entrance exam to determine their rank and what classes they had to take to better themselves and prepare themselves for the final exam. That rank could only continue to increase, or continue to decrease. If it increases, a student has a chance of getting promoted to higher honor classes with the Gods and Goddesses themselves.

However, if the rank was to decrease and the student was to somehow fail, they'd get a remediation test to take as well as physical summer school. But if they were to fail that, then they were kicked out of the school immediately.

"That seems a bit unfair," Changkyun replied, "So you mean to tell me that our education grades don't really apply here, it's mostly our physical skill in battle?"

Joy nodded, "Although Bolton has been voted on a high rank for its levels of education, it's also not extremely that bad. It does benefit you. If you were to fail a physical exam but pass the written exam, you have a chance to bump up a year and pass, but you'll have more physical education classes than basic education classes. But if you pass your physical exam, your basic education classes get smaller and smaller the more you complete them."

"Yeah, but I still feel weird about how they rank the students based on their power," Changkyun replied, looking at the palm of his hand. He flattened his lips a bit, "It makes that student feel like their defective or something. Like their not good enough."

Wonho looked at him, his eyes widening at his words. He nodded, "I second that, there are many students filled with so much potential at this school and I'm sure that each one of them put a lot of effort into winning in these tournaments you guys have and stuff. Zeus' motto is that  _anyone_ can become a hero, anyone can become a god, but ranking them like this is harsh."

Joy sighed, "I know. Trust me, I feel as if the ranking here is harsh as well and kills peoples' pride. However, it's needed in order to better yourself. We live in a world where constructive criticism of what others say to us is needed. People tell us, in a reasonable way, what our mistakes are and how we can better ourselves," She looked at the two of them with a small smile, "That's how life is. It isn't really easy to take sometimes, and sometimes, the truth can hurt, but you need it in order to become a better hero and a better person."

The girl smiled widely, "Life lesson boys: Don't take everything to heart. The stuff that's told to you, don't take that as a weakness and don't beat yourself up about things your not good at, things people point out about you that are flawed, and all of that negative stuff. Just take that as a motivation to keep going and to become a better person. It's something I learned the first year I attended this school, and I think you both will appreciate it as well."

Changkyun and Wonho hummed at that, continuing to follow the girl around the school to learn more about it. They even got a peek at some classes in action, seeing how the teachers taught some of their kids, and by Changkyun's request, they got to go to the cafeteria, where Joy bought the boy a nice pack of sugar coded strawberries that Changkyun, of course, fell in love with.

"And that leaves us with the last part of our tour boys!" Joy chirped, opening two big red velvet doors to show the boys a big arena. It was like some type of battling arena from up top, big, wide, seats circulated around the whole place, glass windows all around.

The boys oohed as Joy continued to speak, "The Bolton Fighting Arena is where most students come to take their physical exams, as well as have their physical education classes. This arena itself was built many years ago by Zeus and his warriors himself as they fought off members of this strong rebellion team. The soil itself was made for battlegrounds."

"Wait, rebellion team?" Wonho asked and Joy nodded.

"Have you never heard of the Seven Deadly Sins?" Joy asked as they all stopped in one section of the balcony seats in the arena.

Wonho shook his head no, but Changkyun was confused as to why his mind was running when he heard that name.

 _Seven Deadly Sins?_ It rang a bell, but he had no idea what it meant.

Joy went on, "Well they were this strong force of rebels who tried to deface King Zeus because of his rule, when he was only trying to protect Sedonia. But these rebels refused to follow King Zeus because they thought that he himself had become a tyrant. And sadly, the King's own sister was involved in the war as well, and he had to fight her."

"Damn," Wonho let out, "That's one heated battle. His sister must've had  _some_ point to prove if she had to literally fight him for it," He chuckled, nudging Changkyun, "Ain't that right Kyun?"

When he received no response, he looked over to see Changkyun had gone silent. Wonho raised an eyebrow, "Kyun?"

"No one really knew the leader's purpose and her team, sometimes I even question it myself and why she would fight Zeus and call him a tyrant," Joy continued to say, "But I never question the authority of a man who has a greater power more than anyone. That would be insane. You'd have to be a regalia to go up against a God."

Changkyun looked over at her, "What's a regalia?"

"A regalia is a higher ranking being that has soul control over unlimited power in their disposal. It's a creature that has the power to weld light magic, unlimited power to weld many light elements, twilight healing, and bring life itself," Joy replied, "Zeus' sister was a regalia, she was very powerful and much more powerful than Zeus. She created many lands in Sedonia, raised the sun, and was a great queen of Xandexter. But, I suppose Zeus and she didn't really agree and Zeus took over the Sedonian throne. No one really knows the story of how, but his sister was very upset with his rule and wanted to prove her worth to the world. So she gathered 6 other warriors, and they all created a rebellion against them."

The smaller boy furrowed his eyebrows, "Some say that 6 of the warriors are still out there, but their ranks and powers are little and weaker than they were before. And the amulet of truth, which was the weapon they used to try and fight Zeus, it's powerless now. Especially without their leader, Queen Hwasa of Xandexter."

Changkyun's eyes widened at that name, it replaced over and over into his head like a broken record and the boy was unsure of why. His eyes were just wide open as the voices he was hearing were fuzzy, his vision looking out into some figment of the past.

He shut his eyes tightly.

_You're going to be an all-powerful regalia._

_A leader of the greatest group of the strongest heroes in all of Sedonia._

Regalia, he's heard that term so many times from his aunts in their conversations. From his old studies, he's heard that name, that label, it belonged to someone who had more power than a god themself.

But why is it, when every time he heard that term, his body fluids got really bubbly and  _shaky_.

And Queen Hwasa of Xandexter....

_Kyunie, we can't both exist. I'm going to become half of you._

Why did it sound so.... _familiar?_

The boy opened his eyes as he saw a woman before him.

She wore a thin golden crown with two wings on each side, a red jewel in the center, solid, golden arm cuffs, a dress with golden, six-pointed flower embroidered on the chest, divided by a golden seam that splits the bodice from collar to belt. At the center of the flower sits an oval monique péan white diamond gemstone. Her sleeves are golden, pointed pauldrons that stand of their own accord. The aforementioned seam blends into the gold trim of her uniform collar and ends when it reaches the apex of her thick golden belt, creating a V-shaped belt at her waist. 

Her white ruffled skirt, which begins under the belt, is open at the front revealing a pair of white, skin-tight shorts striped with a thick golden line on the outside of each thigh, knee-high athletic white and aqua boots, with gold soles and accents. And a long white and thick cape completing her look as it flowed in the wind. The boy was in awe at her appearance, she looked like a genuine warrior, long, wavy black hair flowing endlessly in the dark wind.

And she was so bright, as if she was the sun herself.

He saw an aura of white from her hands emerge as the woman looked at the man before her with the dark aura. Changkyun looked over at the man across from her, seeing his crimson figures, long white hair down his back in his glowy golden armor.

He closed his eyes again, hearing a lot of explosions, then opened them to see the woman surrounded in a circle with 6 other people. The woman's hair became golden blonde as it shined brighter than the rising sun.

 _"Har-Har Infigar!"_ The woman exclaimedand all Changkyun saw was a bright light coming from her as she shot the man down completely, attacking him at full force.

And all he could hear was.....

_Take care of them Changkyun._

"Changkyun?"

The boy blinked a bit, looking over at Wonho and Joy as they both looked at him, confused of course as to why the boy blacked out for a minute. He chuckled to himself, "I-I'm sorry...it's just the stories about the rebels really made me lose my train of thought aha!"

Joy chuckled softly, "Well that's fine. I guess that whole piece of history shakes up a lot of people. Especially the people who were involved in the whole war and fought for the rebels  _and_ for Zeus. But it's fine because we're all learning how to become good warriors in battle one day, maybe even Gods."

"Heh, yeah," Changkyun let out softly, then looked down in the arena to see that some people were in there now training a little bit. He felt Wonho bump him softly and he looked over and saw his small little look of worry.

"Hey little buddy, everything okay there?" He whispered, "You didn't really seem too happy when Joy was telling the backstory about the rebels and all that junk."

Changkyun shook his head, "I don't know...I just felt like I've heard those terms before and something shook me up a little bit. It was like something was calling me," He looked at his hands, "And that talk about a regalia....I guess I just blacked out a bit."

Wonho nodded, "I see what you mean. I mean, I'd freak out too if I found out there was someone as powerful as a whole  _God_ out there creating life as well as destroying it within itself. Someone as powerful as that intimidating Zeus and calling him a tyrant."

_You're going to be an all-powerful regalia._

"Yeah..." Changkyun let out sadly, "I don't know why I'm letting it get to me though. I've never even heard of all of this or read it somewhere. It's weird."

"Well, if it's bothering you that much maybe we can go into the library and do some research on it? We can travel to your house after classes and read some stuff about the Seven Deadly Sins and this Queen Hwasa of Xandexter. Shit, maybe your aunts might know something."

The boy frowned, "My aunts won't tell me anything even if I ask them about it or even if it's for research," He furrowed his eyebrows, "They always tell me I'm not ready to know all of that or I'm too young to know any of it. So I'm not even going to bother dealing with them or asking them for anything. If we're going to do research, we gotta do it ourselves."

Wonho nodded, "A nice little twosome, I like that idea-"

The pirate immediately stopped as soon as he heard a loud roar from down below. He and Changkyun looked down to see what the commotion was about and both boys eyes almost popped out of their sockets as they saw what it was.

It was a three-headed hydra, roaring its whole soul off as the sounds echoed around the arena. There were 8 students down there, along with a man with fiery red hair, who the boys suspected was the coach of the class. He was giving them all instructions to take down the hydra for some type of test and everyone was too scared to even step forward.

He sighed, "C'mon now, I'm not teaching a class full of wussies! This is for a  _grade_ , and in the real world, there are  _real_ monsters. Especially in war! If you're gonna fight to become a warrior of Sedonia, than you better act like it!"

The man looked over at some boy with silver curly hair, curly bangs all in his face, his eyes colored jade, covered with his golden round glasses. He wore the usual gym uniform, a white and crimson t-shirt, along with white and dark grey pants and royal blue and black shoes.

"Cadet Yoo!" The coached called as the boy stepped up, looking over at him with hooded eyes.

He saluted him, "Coach Rin?"

"Show these wussies how it's done," The coach ordered. The boy nodded, looking up at the beast emotionlessly.

Coach Rin snickered, "Cadet Yoo Kihyun is the son of Queen Mara of Ceris, the Earth Empire that's been known for the most powerful supers in all of Sedonia. Not only does he have the power to make nature do his bidding, but he can use the Earth and it's source unlimitedly without stopping. He's amazing and the strongest boy I have in my class."

Kihyun saw that the hydra was still in its cage, roaring constantly for it to be released out. Changkyun looked at Kihyun carefully, as Wonho looked at him intensely, watching the boy's every move.

"Penelope," Kihyun called, removing his glasses. A girl with bright blonde in two buns hair skipped over to him, "Yes Master Yoo?"

He handed her his glasses, "Hold these for me. This won't take long at all."

The girl nodded, taking his glasses for him as she skipped backwards to where everyone else was. Then Kihyun's jade-colored eyes pierced the soul of the hydra, and it's as if him staring at it with no sense of fear and emotion at all angered the monster. He just tsked to himself, looking at the guards as he nodded to them, giving them the go to release the beast.

Both guards nodded at that, removing cage doors so that the hydra could be freed. The beast continued to roar, looking down at Kihyun who was still unphased personally by the beast as a whole. The beast rose its hand, bringing it down quickly to somehow capture Kihyun and smush the poor boy underground.

With that effect, there was a loud boom as all the students looked in panic to see if Kihyun was still fine. Changkyun and Wonho looked in fear as well, both of their faces went pale as they saw the dust stand where Kihyun previous stood. Changkyun didn't wanna believe that the boy got attacked, especially when he looked so unphased by it all and so prepared for the monster's attack.

But it was silent, not a word escaped a single soul.

Everyone was just silent and  _scared_.

Joy giggled lightly at the suspenseful silence, Wonho glared at her, "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING WOMAN?! THAT POOR BOY DOWN THERE JUST DIED!"

"Oh," Joy replied, "I keep forgetting that you're new here," She smiled slyly, as Wonho and Changkyun looked at her with raised eyebrows. Until they heard more commotion and looked down again.

As the dust cleared up, they saw it.

It was the Kihyun boy, he was holding up the hydra's paw as it tried to push it down. Wonho oohed as he saw the boy just holding it up like it was nothing- like he had super strength or something.

Changkyun was just in  _awe_.

"Don't underestimate him," Joy replied softly, "It's like the coach said, he's a powerful prince of Kingdom of Ceris. He's been training harder than anyone here in this school. Yoo Kihyun is the highest level ranked student in this school as well as one of the strongest students in this school," The girl smirked, "And he can kick  _ass_."

The boy jumped up, the hydra's paw in his hands as he jumped to the highest extent. The beast looked at him confusingly, but it was too late to react once Kihyun made the monster hit itself with the paw. Then the boy summoned large boulders from below, tripping the beast as it fell harshly.

The hydra roared loudly as Kihyun landed perfectly, eyeing the boy as it finally got off of its bottom and rushed towards him. Kihyun, with a soft cocky snicker, snapped his fingers and vines from the ground came lunging right towards the hydra monster. The monster yelped a bit, as the vines attacked it, but on Kihyun's command, more boulders came raining down harshly on the monster, crushing its body completely.

Wonho oohed at the action, shouting and cheering the boy's name-  _literally saying go Kid-Whose-Name-I-Don't-Know_.

Changkyun watched as the monster suffered each hit with the boulders that came raining down. It was like the monster itself was begging the cold-hearted boy to stop, but he showed the monster no mercy as more and more came down. For some reason, to him, all of this seemed  _wrong_ and abusive.

Kihyun finally finished with the attack as the vines wrapped all around the monster's arms and legs, keeping him down at all costs. The hydra cried tears as the vines forcefully pushed it down against these spikey rocks below him that Kihyun had formed, slowly but surely harming the monster, even killing it.

"Th-this isn't  _right_ ," Changkyun replied as his face paled, hearing the monster's loud whimpers and cries. He covered his ears as he kneeled down a bit, his eyes squeezed shut.

Wonho looked down, seeing the boy had big tears in his eyes, "CHANGKYUN! Are you alright?"

Changkyun opened his eyes, flaxen-colored pupils glowing as the monster's cries got louder and louder.

"Th-that hydra, i-it's in pain," He let out, the cries getting louder, "A-and it's like I can  _feel_ its pain."

Wonho's eyes widened, "Are you serious?" He looked down as he saw Kihyun still holding the beast down, still making it suffer. He looked into Kihyun's jade-colored eyes, seeing how darkened they were, seeing how unphased and unemotional the boy looked as he did what he did.

Then, by his own control, he started to form what looked like a giant blade made completely out of rocks and other plants.

"U-uh Changkyun?" Wonho let out as Changkyun looked down himself, his eyes widening in fear as he saw Kihyun step on floating rocks, getting him closer to his weapon.

The boy levitated the sword up, holding his hands up as he looked down at the beast, seeing it was completely helpless at this point.

"N-no!" Changkyun exclaimed loudly, "DON'T KILL IT!"

As he screamed loudly, before Kihyun could strike the beast with his weapon, it disintegrated into millions of specks of bright light yellow lights. His eyes widened as his lips parted slowly, confused as to how his weapon faded away like that. He looked down at the coach, who was also confused and in awe, as were the students.

Then he looked far out, squinting his eyes as he spotted Wonho and Changkyun on the other side. Changkyun's eyes were still glowing, but the glow slowly faded as the boy blinked a few times, looking at Wonho, then at Kihyun, seeing his confused glare.

A glare that darkened easily.

"Hey! Cadet Yoo," The coach let out, "That's umm...that's all for demonstration. We'll get an easier monster for the rest of the cadets and meet up in a few minutes," He blew his whistle, "EVERYONE! TAKE A SMALL BREAK! And take how Cadet Yoo has beaten that beast into consideration. I expect you all to show no mercy," He smiled apologetically, "But maybe that as a bit  _too much_ no mercy."

Kihyun just blinked confusingly, looking across to see Changkyun and Wonho. He just sighed, nodding to the coach, "Understood. I won't go overboard again Coach."

He stepped down his stepping stones carefully as everyone else left the arena.

"Woah," Wonho let out, then he looked over at Changkyun, "Ky-Kyun...did you somehow have something to do with that?"

Changkyun shook his head, "I don't know and I don't care. L-Let's just go to our classes and go to the library so we can study," The boy replied, hurriedly running out of the arena. Wonho was still confused, but he waved to Joy, who was still astonished, then followed right behind the small boy.

"Master Ki," Penelope said in her soft tone as she handed the boy his glasses, "You strangely went easy on that beast. I thought you were going to kill it, it's in your family name to massacre all your enemies as a Ceris Warrior Prince."

"I was  _going_ to," The boy said as he cleaned his glasses, "But it's not that I stopped myself," He put on his glasses carefully, looking up to see Changkyun and Wonho running out of the arena. He furrowed his eyebrows, "Someone  _interfered_ with light magic."

Penelope's eyes widened, "Really? That's rather strange. Light magic hasn't been around in well...in  _years_. Not ever since King Zeus took down the whole team of rebels and Queen Hwasa fought with light magic herself."

"She was a regalia. Regalias have  _unlimited_ access to light magic and twilight healing. And the power of their sonic screams are more powerful than  _anything_."

"I see," Penelope replied, looking over at him, "So...who do you think it was who interfered?"

Kihyun hummed, looking at the spot where Changkyun previously stood.

_His ears rang as he heard the boy scream_ **_DON'T KILL IT_ ** _loudly as Kihyun's whole weapon disintegrated into light, and the monster's wounds were healed._

He sighed, "I don't know their name, but I think I have an idea of  _who_ it is."

 

 

 

**↢↣**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like i said, this reboot is going to have a similar seven deadly sins concept and shit like the old regalia but like COMPLETELY different and im really enjoying it, i hope u guys like it too!
> 
> Also im so sorry for the lack of updates lately, my whole mind is fried and i suppose so much has happened in the last span of weeks, but im doing great now and im very motivated!


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

**↢↣**

 

 

 

Okay so, the whole time the boys walked away from the arena, Wonho had just been shouting  _oh my god oh my god oh my god_  while speechlessly looking over at Changkyun. He even said it as they reached their designated locker, shutting his locker shut as he looked at the boy. He saw that the boy was still covering his face with Wonho's pirate hat. But Wonho just continued asking questions the whole time they ran away from the gym arena.

Changkyun groaned, "Wonho, stop asking questions. I  _don't_ fucking know how I managed to do that, okay? I-it just happened! Stuff like that usually happens to me anyway. That's why I'm always kicked out of schools," He sighed, moving the hat down, "I just hope I'm not kicked out of this one."

"Kyunie, c'mon now," Wonho replied, "There's a  _whole_ bunch of super-powered freaks in here. Shit, the guy in there took down a  _whole_ ass hydra with his monster strength. What makes you think that they'll kick you out because you screamed and it made his whole sword denigrate?"

"It's not just  _that_. I can't control what my powers do," The boy whined, slumping down on the floor. He sat down with his knees up, sighing, "I just really really wanna figure out more about myself as I'm in school. Not learn about myself while interrupting in random fights and such like that."

Wonho sighed, "That takes the fun out of coming to this school," He crossed his arms, "And besides, the more you  _use_ your powers, the more you learn how to control them. That's what my mother use to say to me all the time and I still live by her lovely words."

He looked over to see his words didn't really reassure the boy, it just made him feel even more scared. But Wonho's ongoing speech about flexing his powers wasn't the only thing that kept Changkyun mute, it was the fact that he had that weird vision about the woman in all that armor fighting off Zeus.

Her face, she looked just like him, beautiful golden glowing blonde hair in wonderous gold and white Wonder Woman-like armor. And the words she shouted that made her glow up like that and cause that big explosion.

_"Har-Har Infigar!"_

"Changkyun!"

The small strawberry blonde returned to Earth as he looked up to see Wonho looked down at him weirdly, "Did you listen to  _anything_ I said? I told you that during gym class we should totally spar and test out your powers. Maybe see what you got since you must have the mass amount of powers as I do with those small gauntlets on your hands."

Changkyun looked down at his hands, seeing the gauntlets given to him by his aunt.

_"You're not ready for that talk yet and you will continue to be unaware of it until I feel as if you're ready to understand where you came from."_

The boy's eyes hooded, "Y-yeah. I guess so."

Wonho's expression became soft, "Changkyun...are you-"

The bell rung loudly, which was everyone's cue to head over to their designated classrooms for the homeroom attendance and much more.

"I'm going to go to umm..." Changkyun started to say, looking down at his schedule, "...revolutionary studies? I guess."

Wonho looked at his schedule too, furrowing his eyebrows, "Dammit! I have some weird political science class. Oh well," He waved his phone smiling deviously, "At least we have...let's see....oh! We have magical trig, lunch, and gym together!"

Changkyun snickered softly at that, "Well I'll see you then Wonho, bye!"

The hearty pirate nodded at that, putting on his black hat and running in the opposite direction of Changkyun. Changkyun continued waving until he lost Wonho in the distance, his smile slowly dropping. He looked down at his hand once more, the fingerless gauntlet covered most of it up, but he still couldn't help but get some weird feeling about it.

That and the magic within him he knew nothing about.

Supposedly, his aunts knew about him more than he knew about himself but refused to tell him because he was too young to be fed with that kind of information. And that's what pissed Changkyun off the most, how people knew about him and who he was but never wanted to inform him properly because it was  _too dangerous_ or something along the lines of that.

He just sat in his classroom quietly, minding his own business as he placed his bag and books down carefully. Throughout the second bell, he sat in silence as he watched more of his classmates walked in the classroom, everyone chatting up a storm about some dude rumor or about a TV show.

It made Changkyun sigh to himself, seeing everyone around a group of friends was something he got used to throughout his years of school. But he just felt lonely not really having anyone to talk to or anyone by his side who understood him properly, although Wonho attended the school, he didn't exactly have a lot of classes with him. However, he was lucky the pirate prince was so eager to become his friend and he was the first person he ever met who wanted to undoubtedly become his friend.

But with only three classes with him this semester, what was the boy supposed to do?

"Hey dude, that's my seat."

Changkyun's eyes widened as he returned to Earth, looking over to see who the voice belonged to. He was confused when he didn't see someone straightforward, of course, until they patted his shoulder and the boy looked behind him. And he looked in awe at the person behind him wearing the proper school uniform, however, he had a black button-down shirt, blazer around their waist, and they were wearing white pants with black strands on the sides.

Their pink hair was frilly, bangs pushed back and made into a low ponytail, the black button-down shirt was slightly buttoned and they looked as if they were eating something, especially considering the pastry covered by the pretty black handkerchief in their left hand.

But Changkyun was more in awe of the ring they were wearing.

A 3-carat cushion diamond ring, almost looked like an engagement ring.

"Um  _hello_? You got cotton in your ears kid?"

Changkyun shook his head again, "Oh! I'm sorry...I didn't mean to sit in your seat. You see, I'm kinda sorta new here and I'm going by this heavy schedule and all so it's pretty new to me."

"Yeah yeah yeah, just rise your little ass up there and move along."

The boy furrowed his eyebrows, "You could ask a bit  _nicer_ please."

"Right! My apologies, you must be a prince too. Let me clarify my statement," The boy said, clearing his throat. Changkyun slowly smiled, seeing as he was starting to see reason.

Until the pink-haired boy gave him an even  _more_ pissed off look, "Piss off,  _please_."

Changkyun's smile faded. He just sighed at that, getting up from the seat he was in so the pink-haired guy could sit down in his rightful seat. And before Changkyun could get his books, the dude literally  _kicked_ them out of the way as he placed his legs on the desk. Changkyun's eyes widened at that, looking directly at him as the guy just casually ate his food.

Then he looked at Changkyun with hooded eyes, " _Oops_ , my bad."

Changkyun couldn't even argue back, he just sighed once more as he kneeled down to pick up his stuff. He was used to this  _rude_ treatment, he received so much shit like this at his other schools as well. But the boy learned not to let his anger get the best of him, especially after he got into a fight with Yugyeom and damn near burnt down the whole school.

 _Conceal don't feel_.

The guy just looked at him weirdly as he picked up his stuff, "Damn dude, you really didn't snap at me or something like that? You must be one hell of a pushover."

"I'm not," Changkyun replied lowly, "I'm just good at concealing how I feel about certain things. If I were to lash out on someone it's really  _bad_ on my accor-"

"Oh  _boohoo_ , don't give me that bullshit," The guy responded, removing his legs off his desk, "You're probably just intimidated because I just told you to piss off and your smaller than me. Also because I'm a prince who's somehow in a higher class than you, which is rare because all these other princes I've met in this school, they're in a higher class."

Changkyun stood as he raised an eyebrow, "A higher class? And wait...what do you mean princes go to this school?"

"What?" The boy replied, confused of course, "You mean to tell me you haven't read into Bolton Academy? The school for hierarchy princes and princess in all of Sedonia? Almost  _everyone_ who walked on this land knows that."

" _Oh_ ," Changkyun let out, nervously chuckling, "I-is  _that_ so?"

"Yeah it is," The guy continued to say, raising an eyebrow as he sat back in his seat, "Unless you're like....some random ass lower classman who got lucky or a mortal- but even all servants have a separate amount of classes. You'd have to be one powerful ass mortal to get into this school without some type of royal blood in you."

"I see," Changkyun replied, grimacing slightly.

_So did Aunt Solar just skip that part as she was filling out the application on the website?_

He looked over at the guy, seeing him continue to eat his pastry.  _Changkyun, if you're gonna get around the school, you at least have to have allies, right?_

"So um...who are  _you_ the prince of?" He asked with a small smile.

The guy looked at him for a split second, kinda shocked almost, "You wanna know  _my_ kingdom?"

Changkyun nodded slightly, seeing the guy's face light up instantly.

He sat up slowly, looking at Changkyun as he carefully gave him some soft glare, "This isn't some kind of  _prank_ ,is it? I mean, I'm totally a trickster myself and I love when people prank me only for me to get them back. But this is getting  _old_."

"No no!" Changkyun said, shaking his hands and head at that, "This isn't a prank at all! I just wanted to know who you might be the prince of. I've already made one prince friend who's new like me but it would be best to know who most of my fellow classmates are as well."

"Wow," The guy let out, chuckling lightly, "For a doormat, you got some  _balls_. Well I mean, you're the first person I've met who hasn't directly told me to fuck off or anything like that. So I guess you have a right to know who I am."

Changkyun smiled brightly, "Really?"

"The fuck? No," The guy snorted, "What do you take me for? A prissy ass bitch prince or some guy who you can easily fuck over?" He continued laughing at Changkyun's sadden expression, "Sorry, I sure do love chaos but you don't make friends easily like that bub. And I  _don't_ do friends. I'm not gonna befriend someone who wants to talk to me so they won't be alone and then diss me the rest of the day.  _No thanks_."

"But I wasn't gonna-"

"Piss  _off_ weirdo, I'm bored with you already," The guy said, waving his hand at him continuously.

Changkyun sighed, of course, waving at the guy before walking off, "R-right. Sorry I asked."

He walked away slowly and surely, looking around at the others who were all talking and minding their own business. As much as he wanted to fucking tell that guy off, he knew it would just lead to his demise and these  _uncontrollable_ powers his aunt called  _graceful powers_ , would take control of him.

But he hated how he just had to sit in silence, act all calm and causal and just pretend like his feelings weren't hurt most of the time. Sometimes it got easy, and all his life he's been surrounded by good-hearted people who loved the living shit out of him. But the more he faced the troubles, the more he saw peoples true colors, the more he got  _tired_ of it.

The boy kept his glance down, he didn't even notice the person in front of him, which he had bumped into.

_Dammit Changkyun, it's like you're meant to be a nuisance._

"I-I'm sorry," He said in a hushed voice, continuing to walk.

"It's quite alright," The soft, angelic voice said right back to him. Changkyun stopped in his tracks, looking behind him to see a pretty girl with pale-blonde hair with slightly peach-tinged highlights, her hair up in two buns. The boy oohed at her pretty aqua colored eyes, they complimented her looks as a whole.

And her uniform, she had on the proper crimson blue school skirt, with some black kneesocks. However, she had on a fluffy pink lemonade colored sweater over her white button-down shirt, which Changkyun could tell she had on judging by the collars, which poked out in the front. And she had small curly strands of her hair on each side of her, beautiful glowing porcelain skin.

But the girl, she looked vaguely familiar.

She smiled, "You're a cute little one, but I've never seen you in this school before."

"O-oh! That's because I'm new here," Changkyun responded, blushing slightly, "Just transferred actually."

"That makes sense," She held her hand out, "It's a pleasure to meet you then. My name is Princess Penelope Kogane, of the Ko Empire."

Changkyun's eyes sparkled, "So it  _is_ true. This school is for hierarchy princes and princess."

"Indeed it is," Penelope replied as she giggled, "Mind telling me your name? You don't have to tell me your empire or kingdom if you're not comfortable with it."

Changkyun froze, "O-oh...well umm...my name is Changkyun. Im Changkyun. I umm...I don't necessarily come from any  _heir_ , but you know I'm not really powerful either."

"Oh?" Penelope replied, cocking her head to the side, "Well that's fine if you're from a lower royalty. There's all types of princes and princesses who attend this school, lower and high class. We all come here for the same thing, and that's to become very powerful leaders and level up to his majesty King Zeus."

"I see that," Changkyun said, looking down a bit, "But umm..what if you wanted to attend this school to become your  _own_ person?"

Penelope's eyes widened greatly at that, "Well, everyone has their own  _real_ reason for attending the school. Of course, I have no choice whether if I had my own personal reason or not."

Changkyun noticed the saddened tone Penelope had as she said that, with that small smile plastered across her face, "My kingdom is  _expanding_ , unfortunately, and it's my duty as its princess and future queen to make sure I have more control over my powers. It is also my duty as future queen to keep my personal feelings in check for everything. Sometimes it's not easy to go against your people, and instead of causing chaos with my family, I'd rather respect my duties."

"So...you can't even tell people you feel weird about a certain situation? You're not able to think freely at all you just have to... _deal_ with it?"

Penelope nodded, "That is my role. Just like it is my role to stay with my future husband at all times until the time comes to our wedding day when our empires come together and I'm forced by his side forever."

Changkyun awwed at that, "You're already betrothed?"

"Indeed," Penelope replied, "Although my fiance isn't pleased with this either and we've tried to compromise other ways of bringing the contract together, we had no choice. But I've been in debt to him my whole life, especially after he saved my life when we were both kids. I just guess this marriage thing is kind of hard to handle."

"Well that's good," Changkyun replied, giving her a reassuring smile, "At least you guys are friends so it won't be as painful to handle as you might think it is. Shoot, maybe one day, the two of you might fall for other people and try to dismantle the whole betrothed thing."

Penelope nodded at that, smiling as well, "You're very kind Changkyun, but that's not likely. Everyone in my line of rule has been betrothed. Although we may not like it, it is our duty and we are to pass it on to the next generation of kin. It's our way of expanding our empires. Not to say I wouldn't mind falling in love one day, I just can't."

"That's unfair though," Changkyun huffed, "You're too pretty to just marry  _anybody_. Friend or no friend, princess or not, you have your human rights and should be free to live your life with the person you love with your whole heart. At least, that's what my aunt Wheein use to tell me."

Penelope's eyes widened at his words, "Penny, I feel as if marriage should be with some who is your best friend as well as someone you love more than anything. Someone who's your trusted partner, someone who would protect you no matter  _what_ case. Even if you and your betrothed husband are close, you still have a free speech."

The girl felt her heart flutter lightly at that message, seeing Changkyun's determined glare and all. She had just met him, and even he said that she deserved to have a say with her role as princess and future queen of her empire. What good would a kingdom be with a queen who was literally forced to have a husband and forced to be their slave, especially for  _her_ own empire?

Made something in her realize how  _right_ the boy was.

"You're so smart Changkyun," The girl finally replied, "I really hope one day I can tell my mother and father how I feel about my role. And I do wish I could tell them that I want more independence and flexibility as future queen. My betrothed friend tells me that I have independence and great power in me all the time, but I shun it so quickly."

She looked at her hands, seeing Changkyun place his own on them. Then she looked up to see his warm smile.

"You're at  _school_  Penny, a place where you can be whoever you are without your parents watching you down like a hawk," The boy said in a soft tone, "Don't forget that."

Penelope was in awe. Especially with the little nickname Changkyun had given her.

 _Penny_ , she's never been called  _that_ before.

The girl nodded, smiling in return, "I'll keep that in mind, dear Changkyun."

Changkyun nodded back at her, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, "I umm...I hope this makes us friends! Or at least really really  _really_ good acquaintances."

"Well you've given me a nickname and just brightened my day," Penelope said, keeping her smile as her eyes became slightly hooded, "I think this makes us friends."

"AWESOME!" Changkyun slightly exclaimed. The boy covered his mouth, pretty cheeks becoming red in an instant as he saw all eyes on him. He chuckled lightly, "I-I mean umm..that sounds  _lovely_."

 

 

**↢↣**

 

 

"My classes are literally so  _weird_. Although I don't mind everyone asking me millions of questions about my dad," Wonho snickered, "I'm  _super_ used to it. Of course, none of them could compare to you Changkyun. You're like the only unique guy in this school who doesn't wanna just be my friend because I'm Sinbad's son. Bless your soul."

Changkyun giggled as the two of them continued to walk through the lunch line, holding their trays close, "Well I appreciate that Wonho. Even if I did know Sinbad from the start, I'd still consider wanting to get to know you. But there's  _still_ something that erks my soul a bit."

"What's that?" Wonho asked, picking up a plate of Belgium waffles with loads of whipped cream and chocolate chip waffles.

"Well it's the fact that I had  _no_ idea this school was a school for princes and princesses," Changkyun said, "Throughout today I've just encountered with millions of other princes and princesses and learned that. Which also means that my aunt has absolutely no idea that this school is  _not_ for ordinary mortals with powers."

Wonho's eyes widened, "Oh yeah I forgot you're not from a kingdom," He took a salad, "But you know they do say mortals can get in this school with a written exam and a physical. But you'd have to ace that shit on the dock. Then get these exemption classes. It's gonna take forever for you to graduate if you're a mere mortal attending the school."

Changkyun sighed at that, getting a bologna sandwich, a bag of chips, and some strawberry pudding with whipped cream and strawberry pop, "Just goes to show that I don't even belong here. I don't even know how I'm here and why anyone hasn't noticed that I don't have a  _kingdom_ or anything like that."

"Well," Wonho started to say as he handed the boy a small bowl of strawberries with whipped cream, "They say that once you get your digital ID and everything they start to really track you in and out of the school. But that's tomorrow-" Wonho said, with a pause as they got out of the line. He looked at Changkyun, "What if they kick you out of the school tomorrow?"

Changkyu's eyes widened in fear, his mind went  _crazy_. He just shook his head, laughing nervously, "Well then...guess it's back to homeschool for me right?"

Wonho hummed, "Or what if your aunt knew someone who could push you through without getting noticed that you're not a royal?"

"What do you mean?" Changkyun said as the boys started walking towards a table.

Wonho continued, "Think of it like this, you said your aunt had no idea that this school was for powerful princes and princesses from all types of kingdoms and empires right? Well...what if she knew and got someone to help her? Someone undercover in the school system who knows your aunt and also knows how important you need this."

"That's...." Changkyun said, drifting off as he started to think about it, "You know what, now that you say that, my aunt is actually capable of letting something like that happen. And of course, I wouldn't know because no one tells me anything," He scoffed as he took a seat, grabbing the spoon to scoop up some of his pudding, " _Typical_."

Wonho frowned at that, "I'm sorry Changkyun. I wish your aunts would expose more to you, especially since they know so much about your mother, your past, and they've  _raised_ you for crying out loud! Man, we've got so much to cover!" The man said as he slammed his fists on the table, "We gotta get more intel on those 7 deadly sins guys, learn about your powers,  _and_ figure out why your aunts hide a lot from you."

Changkyun just looked up at him as he continued talking, seeing how determined he was to actually help him. Shit, they just met, but even Wonho got frustrated at the fact that Changkyun knew little about himself as well as the world around him. He had been stuck in his own little world for so long, he was so unaware of it at this point.

The boy just smiled slightly, giggling a bit at Wonho's frustration.

Wonho finally stopped talking as he noticed the boy was giggling. He slightly furrowed his eyebrows, "Wh-why are you laughing Changkyun? This is  _serious_! How can one just-"

"I know it is," Changkyun giggled, "But I've never met someone who understood my pain or how I was feeling in certain situations. You're even more mad than I am right now," The boy said as he continued to giggle lightly.

Wonho blinked lightly at that, then he snickered as well as he took a seat, "I'm sorry buddy. It just kinda frustrates me a little. You've got so much information and so much  _potential_ to be such a great person. It sucks not knowing who you are," He replied, poking at his waffle, "But I bet you're some powerful ass person who has amnesia or something."

Changkyun raised an eyebrow as he snorted, "Amnesia?"

"Whatever!" Wonho groaned as the boy continued to giggle. Then Wonho looked over at him as he crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows, cheeks flushed, "I-I think you're pretty great  _regardless_ Changkyun. So how about that?"

"Thank you Wonho," Changkyun said while giggling, "You actually made me feel a lot better than I was feeling."

"Welp, that's what friends are for," Wonho said, sitting down in his seat, continuing to eat his food.

Changkyun going to take a bite of his sandwich, but the boy paused as he noticed a certain condiment was missing,  _the mayonnaise_. The boy stood, "I'm gonna go get some mayonnaise packets. I'll be right back."

Wonho nodded at that as the boy walked over to the condiment stand, grabbing at least 2 mayonnaise packets. Until he noticed something was glowing below him and he furrowed his eyebrows, looking around to see what it was. When he noticed it as his amulet, the boy's eyes widened completely as he looked down at it.

The pretty necklace with the gems all around a big white diamond that remained in the middle. He saw that the red one was glowing vigorously which made him confused because....the gems on his amulet never  _glowed_ before.

He proceeded walking towards his table as he looked at it, then put a finger to see why it  _was_.

But when he did, his eyes glowed  _white_ in an instant as he heard a far off voice in the distance, as well as saw that there was this vision of someone stepping forward.

His eyes widened when he saw the woman with the short silver-blonde hair in a reddish leotard tank top over jet black violet torn leggings that wrap around the foot, matching knee-high athletic ruby red and black boots, with gold soles and accents, and a thin ruby crown with two wings on each side, a red jewel in the center. She had on red metal armbands that went up to her elbows, it was the shape of a really skinny diamond. And at the bottom of each, there were both red and blue gems, on her fingers she had long black claws.

Her eyes glowed red as two pairs of dragon-like wings appeared behind her.

_The goddess of_ **_wrath_ ** _._

The boy soon came back to earth as he bumped into someone,  _of course_. He fell down, rubbing his head slightly as he tried to figure out the vision he had as well as figure out why the gem on his amulet was glowing like that. It was like, it as trying to  _tell_ him something.

"Goddess of wrath?" Changkyun repeated lowly as he rubbed his head, looking back at the vision with the woman with the red glowing eyes. His eyes widened as he looked at the woman, seeing that she almost looked like-

"What the  _fuck_ doormat?!"

Changkyun looked to see the guy he had  _mistakenly_ bumped into, was none other than the same guy who kicked over his stuff to the side and literally pushed him around back in homeroom.

He looked more pissed than usual, but that makes sense seeing as Changkyun bumped into him and made one of the guy's pastries land on his chest, with the frosting and whipped cream and all.

"O-oops.." Changkyun let out softly, "I'm sorry."

The guy was  _fumed_ , " _Sorry_? You bump into me and make my fucking pastry lay on my chest for being so dizty and  _stupid_ and all I get is a motherfucking  _I'm sorry_?"

"I-I don't know what else you want me to do-"

"Are you fucking  _stupid_?" The guy scoffed, his hand raising up with some kind of white ball of light in his hand, "I should fucking beat your  _ass_. Not only do you take my seat in class and fucking interrogate me in  _class_ , but you fucking smash my lunch on my chest and embarrass me in front of  _everyone_ in the fucking school! Are you fucking slow or demented? Do I need to put you in your  _place_ you fucking piece of horse  _shit_."

Changkyun scooted away from him, feeling his chest get heavy as he felt his eyes get a bit glassy, "I-I'm really sorry. I should've totally seen where I was going and everything! I swear I didn't mean to hurt you on purpose! O-or ruin your lunch!"

"I'm sick of you today dude! You're  _totally_ putting a damper on my fucking day!"

Changkyun squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for what was about to come to him in a matter of seconds. But when he realized nothing happened, he opened his eyes and looked up to see someone standing in front of him.

It was Wonho, "Fuck off you fucking loser."

The guy was even more pissed, "What the fuck are you talking about? That guy just fucking embarrassed me in front of the  _whole_ school-"

The pink-haired boy started to grunt painfully as Wonho squeezed his arm  _tightly_. His eyes darkened, "The only one embarrassing you, is yourself. Changkyun didn't mean to bump into you, it was an accident.  _Get over_ yourself and fuck off."

Wonho's brown colored pupils slowly became red the more he squeezed the guy's arm. He eventually let it go. Changkyun saw that, looking down at the red gem on his necklace to see that it was glowing again.

The guy held his wrist as he looked at Wonho once more before glaring at him slightly, "Oh you think you're  _hot_ shit just because your Prince Hoseok. Son of King Sinbad, conqueror of the seven seas and Queen Persephone, queen of Hell," He snickered a bit, "Well I've heard  _shit_ about you. And I've heard that compared to your brothers, you're an underpowered loser who isn't as strong as everyone else and completely defective when it comes to welding fire and water. You're 23 and you  _still_ haven't captured a single dungeon. Shit, you're not  _twice_ as badass as your big brother Aladdin-"

" _Keep_ talking and watch me fold you like a fucking thin ass blanket-"

"Wonho," The man heard as he looked over to see that Changkyun was standing now, "It's fine Wonho, just let it go."

The man furrowed his eyebrows, "He just  _insulted_ you though! That's not-"

" _Won_ ," Changkyun let out, his tone a bit more stern, "It's  _okay_."

Wonho sighed at that, then looked over at the guy in front of him. He furrowed his eyebrows, "You don't have much to talk about either you know. Isn't your little kingdom of chaos in the process of dissembling its empire because the king, also known as your father, was caught  _cheating_ on your mother with a maid?"

The guy's eyes widened as he looked at him, "Damn, that's hella rough. And you're talking about being embarrassed when your daddy King Discord Louis put his whole reputation and kingdom down the drain. And now you need to make a better name for your father since he couldn't keep his dick in his pants and he was too busy  _sucking_ tits."

"At least I'm not  _defective_ and know how to use my powers."

Wonho stilted at that, his grin came down as the word continuously repeated in his head over and  _over_ again.

_You're defective._

_You're_ **_defective_ ** _._

"Wonho c'mon," Changkyun's soft and sweet voice pulled him out of his thoughts, "Let's just go sit down. It's not worth it."

Wonho looked down at Changkyun, then he nodded as Changkyun and he walked away from the scene, leaving the pink-haired dude in the middle of the cafeteria, looking rather pissed at the two of them.

Changkyun and Wonho finally made it back to their table in silence. Changkyun sat down and looked across to see Wonho just poking at his waffle with some darkened expression. Eyes hooded, eyebrows slightly furrowed, hearing the  _painful_ reminder than he was  _defective_ over and over again.

"Wonho?" Changkyun replied softly, "Umm...thanks for sticking up for me there. Although, you didn't have to go  _that_ far with the insults, thank you anyway."

He didn't get a response, Wonho just kept picking at his waffle while resting his cheek on his fist.

Changkyun sighed. He felt utterly useless at this point, Wonho was so good at cheering him up and making him feel important, but Changkyun had  _no_ idea who to cheer this guy up or even brighten his day in the slightest. And they had just met and Wonho had been such a good friend to him so far, very supportive too.

He just thought,  _what would Wonho say_?

Then he lightly slammed his fists on the table, grabbing Wonho's attention slightly, "Listen, I don't think you're defective! I don't know why everyone keeps saying your defective or why you're not stronger than your brothers, but I think you're pretty great okay? I'm your best pal, and long as I think you're great, then that means you're doing  _something_ right at least."

Wonho's expression softened at that as he looked at the boy, "Really? You think I'm great?"

Changkyun nodded, "Of course! I mean, you're a fucking pirate and you dream  _big_! You look over the fact that you're not as powerful as everyone else and mark big dreams that could most definitely happen! My aunt Wheein always tells me when you fill yourself up with determination and hope, you're an awesome ass person. So have some faith in yourself! Despite everyone saying you're defective."

He put his hand on the table, showing off his fingerless gauntlet gloves, "Also look! I'm defective too! I don't know how to use my powers either, so don't worry. You're not alone in this either."

Wonho looked at his hand and his eyes widened as he looked up at Changkyun, seeing that bright determined smile and furrowed eyebrows. The boy knew of his weakness but he treated it like a  _strength_.

And for some reason, it made him seem like even more of a  _God_ than anyone.

Wonho slowly smiled, putting his hand down on his as he nodded, "Mess up twins?"

Changkyun was confused at that, but then he nodded as well, "Mess up twins."

 

 

**↢↣**

 

 

"Welcome to the most  _important_ class you will ever need and your main requirement for graduation," The Coach said as he blew his whistle, " _Physical Education_."

He looked forward at his students who all sat above him in the seat, "This class is more than just fighting and showing off, it  _shows_ how you do on the battlefield as a super yourself. In this very arena, Zeus and his army of Gods and Goddesses all fought the deadly creatures known as the Seven Deadly Sins. They're vicious people who tried to call out our dear king as a tyrant and overthrow him. But failed soon as their leader fell under Zeus' foot."

"This class deters your strength and helps you know what you need to work on as a student and as a future warrior of Zeus. Because not only will you train to fight alongside him, you will train to become an  _untouchable_ God as well," The coach continued to preach, "I will try my best to teach you as much as I can before your mid-terms and physical finals. But for now, I'll do a test run for each of you and see who's good and who needs more work."

The man blew his whistle, signaling the students to come down, "For now, run at least 4 laps around the arena and I'll set down some challengers after that."

All the students wearing the school's gym clothes, a white and crimson t-shirt, along with white and dark grey pants and royal blue and black shoes, ran down below in a circle. Changkyun paced himself as he ran, trying his hardest to keep his thoughts together and make sure they weren't too wacky as they were before, but he just couldn't help but feel a bit unsteady soon as he walked in here.

He didn't even someone come up from behind, pushing him forward.

"Pick up the pace you fucking doormat," The  _pink-haired guy_ said as he and a few other people passed him.

Changkyun just kept looking forward while controlling his breathing, trying his best not to lose it.

Wonho was beside him now, "Hey Kyun? You okay? You don't look too good?"

Changkyun nodded, not responding as he continued to run his path.

From above, there was someone else who walked into the stadium arena. A guy all nicely dressed up in his school uniform, levitating his lunch to a seat as a female walked beside him, levitating her lunch as well. The two of them took a seat in the back, eating their lunch as they continued their conversation.

"What? So you met someone who inspired you to rebel against the betrothed law?"

The girl nodded, "Indeed I did. They were so honest and pure on telling me that I needed to have my own dream and I respect them fully for it," The girl sighed, happily, "Kihyun, he was so precious and  _bright_. Honestly, I've never met someone besides you who gave me genuine advice and really put their feelings out there before. Or even empathize with me in the slightest."

Kihyun shook his head, "Well whoever it is Penelope, they obviously didn't think twice about how s _trict_ Emperor Keithen is about following the generations and putting a split in between what you've done for  _years_ now. I mean, I know I have told you to stick up for yourself too, but it's really hard."

"C'mon Kihyun, have some restraint, I appreciate the boy's honesty and how happy he made me feel," Penelope replied, holding her heart, "I remember you use to give me cute little advice like that when we were kids. What happened?"

"Time happened. That and the fact that both of our kingdoms need to come together in order for your empire to remain as strong as it is. Both the Earth Empire and the Ko Empire are  _strong_ and unstoppable kingdoms," Kihyun replied, sipping his drink, "Have you forgotten about the agreement signed for our marriage to be set so we can merge as one and remain unstoppable?"

Penelope sadly sighed, "No Kihyun, I haven't. How could I forget when you remind me almost  _every second_ of the day."

"Exactly," The boy replied in agreement, sipping his tea peacefully.

Penelope just sighed at that as her eyebrows furrowed, eyes hooded a bit. She looked out in the arena and saw the students running, then her eyes widened when she noticed a familiar smaller boy with strawberry blonde hair. Her face lit up as she placed her tray down, walking down towards the balcony to look out and see him running.

He was behind everyone else but he was still doing good keeping up his pace and controlling his breath. The boy looked over and saw Penelope slightly waving her hands to cheer him on, smiling brightly. It made the boy smile back as he waved, continuing to run ahead of everyone else that was too tired to continue.

The coach blew his whistle, "Alright, take 10. And then after that, I'll announce who will take the quick spar for class."

Everyone walked to a small corner in the arena, drinking water, taking a breather,  _dying_. Changkyun walked towards Penelope, "Hey Penny! I didn't know you had gym with me too."

Penelope giggled, "No I don't. In fact, this is my lunchtime. My friend and I usually eat in here to escape the loud ruckus of the cafeteria. Well, he does at least, I don't mind all the students."

"Oh hey! I just had lunch," Changkyun replied happily, "Have you tried their strawberry pudding? It's  _soooooo_ good! Especially with the strawberry granola in the whipped cream- OH! And I don't know how these people marinate their strawberries here, but they're sooooo sweet and delicious. Almost too fucking good."

Penelope giggled some more, "You must  _really_ love strawberries."

Changkyun paused at that, seeing the princess giggle even more. He just blushed slightly, chuckling softly, "A-ah  _yeah_! I guess I do like strawberries a lot. I didn't even notice that until now I guess. I mean, my aunt Moonbyul makes the  _best_ strawberry cakes. They're  _soooooo_ good. I've been in love with them since I was 4 and I think that's why I love strawberries so much. I think?"

"Hey Kyun!" Changkyun heard Wonho say as he walked over. Then the pirate looked over as he saw Changkyun talking to Penelope. The boy noticed and cleared his throat, "Wonho! This is Penelope. Penelope, this is Wonho, my best buddy."

Wonho held his hand out for her to shake, "It's an honor to meet the future queen of the Ko Empire."

"I should say the same for one of the honorary sons of the conqueror of the seven seas himself," Penelope replied as she shook his hand, smiling, "Now when Changkyun told me he was friends with a pirate in class earlier, I guess he wasn't lying."

"Oh!" Wonho looked at Changkyun, "You told her about me?"

Changkyun nodded, "Why wouldn't I?" He looked over at Penelope, "He's just as cool in person, ain't he?"

Penelope giggled lightly at the light blush on Wonho's face, "He's cool and  _adorable_. You resemble your father more than Aladdin does, take that as a compliment."

Wonho's eyes widened, "Really?"

Penelope hummed, "Indeed. A lot of people tend to underestimate you because you're the baby of the family, but they say the  _baby_ has more potential and strength and is capable of much more than the oldest," She winked, "Take that as a compliment."

Wonho oohed at that, looking down at Changkyun as he snickered, "She's a keeper. You need to meet more people like her."

The three of them all together giggled lightly at the little joke as they all branched off to another topic.

"Penelope?"

The girl straightened herself out, looking behind her as the boy with the curly gray hair came forward, "What's going on? I was talking about royalty and kingdom dragons and you leave me in an instant. That's not a very  _Penelope_ thing to do."

"Excuse me, I was just talking to my new friends," She replied, pointing to Changkyun and Wonho, "Kihyun, meet Changkyun and Wonho. Boys, this is my friend Kihyun."

The boys looked at him and as they did, their eyes  _widened_. As did Kihyun's, especially when he looked down at the smaller boy with the strawberry blonde hair. He recognized him instantly, this was the same kid who yelled and caused his whole  _sword_ to disintegrate into  _light_. Changkyun and Wonho remembered him too, he was the same one who slew a whole hydra.

"Hey," Wonho let out, pointing to him, "I remember you. Changkyun and I watched you take out a whole hydra during our tour."

Kihyun raised an eyebrow, "Oh did you now?"

"Yeah," Wonho let out, "It was umm....it was really cool."

Penelope cleared her throat at the awkward silence, "Um...Changkyun? This is the friend I'm getting betrothed to. I was telling you about him earlier and how our kingdoms were very powerful and everything?" She looked over at Kihyun, "Kihyun, this is the friend who I was telling you about. This is Changkyun."

Changkyun nodded slowly, "Charmed."

Kihyun's eyes widened as he looked at Changkyun, "Oh, I remember you. You're that regalia from earlier."

Changkyun looked at him confusingly, "The what-"

Before he could finish, a dodgeball came hurdling towards the boy, hitting him the back of the head. Changkyun winced, a small tear in his eyes as he held the back of his head while getting showered with multiple hands on his head as well. Penelope, Wonho, and Kihyun all looked forward at the dude who was laughing wickedly, holding a ball in his hand.

"Fucking doormat," The girl, the  _pink-haired guy_ , snickered, "Geez, you don't put up a fight and it just makes you look even sadder and pathetic."

Penelope furrowed her eyebrows, "Hyungwon, what the hell was that for? He didn't even do anything to you. He was just minding his own business."

The pink-haired guy,  _Hyungwon_ , blew a raspberry, "Oh  _puhlease_ , that guy has made this day hard enough for me as it is. He ruined my lunch and ruined class for me by sitting in my fucking seat. Then tried giving me some sob story like  _oooooh I'm sorry, I didn't meeean too_! Little bitch even thought I wanted to be his friend."

"I'm not even surprised to be getting this type of behavior from you," Kihyun scoffed, "All you do is pick on people and throw your name in their faces like your the shit. When you're fucking not and you should stop acting like you have a say in anything."

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, "And  _you_ don't do the same thing? Kihyun, you and miss prissy princess of the Ko Empire over there always act like you're better than everyone else when we're all the fucking same! I'm sick of it you know. Sick of everyone just relying on their family to prove that their worthy of all that shit the teachers spout about."

"In this  _school_ , none of that shit that goes down in your kingdom applies here," Hyungwon continued, his tone darkened, "You're considered a normal person,  _just like everyone else_. All the princesses and princes from  _higher kingdoms_ are all the fucking same. We're  _all_ the same. I'm sick of bullshit people thinking they're better than everyone. It pisses me off."

Kihyun sighed, looking over at Changkyun, "Do not mind him. He's just mad because his kingdom is dismantling because his father forgot that he's married," He shook his head as he tsked, "Typical king of chaos. That's Lord Discord for you."

Hyungwon instantly became fumed as he ran up to them, light energy of white emerging in hands. There was a loud boom caused by it, as well as a bunch of fog in their area. Hyungwon just chuckled wholeheartedly as he dusted off his shoulders, walking confidently towards the small group of students who were cheering him on.

"Hey,  _bitch_."

Hyungwon froze as he heard the voice, turning slowly to see the fog of dirt cleared up.

And his eyes widened as he looked forward, seeing that the small ball of light was in Wonho's hand.

He glared at him, "You  _dropped_ something."

 

 

**↢↣**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epic anime battle woot woot!
> 
> Also don't worry, hyungwonnie isnt evil in this book i swear
> 
> he's just umm....a dick


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my days of making hyungwon evil are over.....
> 
> I think-

 

 

**↢↣**

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey,  _bitch_."

Hyungwon froze as he heard the voice, turning slowly to see the fog of dirt cleared up.

And his eyes widened as he looked forward, seeing that the small ball of light was in Wonho's hand.

He glared at him, "You  _dropped_ something."

Hyungwon's eyes widened as the white ball of light turn into a fireball  _instantly_ , coming right his way. The boy yelped as he ducked, avoiding the blow and see the fireball hit a stack of volleyballs, which were now on fire. The pink-haired boy looked over in awe, then he looked back at Wonho, who still had the darkened glare on his face.

Who didn't look like he was too hesitant to kick his  _ass_.

Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows, "Oh so you wanna play with magic like that, huh?" Hyungwon said as he raised his arms up, forming something really bright and white right above his head.

He looked right at Wonho, who still remained unbothered but kept his stance as Hyungwon threw the ball of light in his direction.

"W-Wonho! Look out!" Changkyun exclaimed.

But Wonho was looking right at it as the bigger ball of light came hurtling his way. The boy just tsked, raising up his arm as it suddenly burst into blue flames. Changkyun and Penelope watched in awe as Wonho jumped up, then jumped down forcefully right into the ball of light, making it disintegrate into million other pieces of light.

"Fascinating," Kihyun said, pushing up his glasses, "It seems Wonho has some sort of flames of destruction. But then again, I expected nothing more from the son of the conqueror of the seven seas himself. The 7th and most powerful one."

Changkyun looked over at him, "Most powerful? But he's the youngest, I thought his brother was gifted with the powerful magic."

Penelope shook her head, giggling, "On the contrary, Wonho is gifted with both the flames of the seas  _and_ the flames of Hell. He's the son of Persephone and Sinbad, which is Sinbad's 7th wife."

" _7th_ wife?"

"Yeah," Kihyun said as he tsked, "As mighty as Sinbad is he's a fucking thot. Good thing he loves Persephone and they treat each other well."

Changkyun finally understood the information, looking back over at the battle between Hyungwon and Wonho.

Hyungwon became irritated the few times Wonho dodged his attacks. But whatever he shot, Wonho either just blew up in his face, made it fade away, or threw it  _right_ back at him. So the boy ran towards him quickly, shooting many shots of lighting his way as Wonho quickly ran towards him, ducking away from every single hit that was hurtling his way.

The man jumped up, his pupils glowing red as he gritted his teeth, raising his arms up to summon something way more powerful than the attacks he had.

"Summon,  _Ammond!"_ The boy exclaimed, throwing it right down.

Hyungwon looked up glaring slightly as he raised his arms up as well, his pupils becoming silver, " _Ullr_!" He said as a blizzard swarmed all around him, shooting right up towards Wonho's fire blaze. The whole arena was filled with nothing but fire, lighting, and snow, making it windier than it already was.

Penelope held Changkyun close as Kihyun covered himself, all of them trying their hardest to look deeper into the fight. Changkyun could see closely the two boys fighting amongst the blizzard and fire, seeing nothing but Hyungwon shooting white lighting daggers and Wonho throwing blue and red fire.

Wonho came towards Hyungwon from behind, clapping his hands together as he clenched his fists, flying towards him. But Hyungwon grabbed his fist with one hand, glaring at him slightly. Wonho watched closely as Hyungwon's pink locks floated up as he pulled away from Wonho's fists, his eyes glowing pearly white.

"Vicinity Blast!" The boy exclaimed as he shot an intense amount of cold lighting right at Wonho. The boy was shocked completely, the intense electricity hitting all over him, causing every bit of him deep down to weaken, as well as his physical state. The more Hyungwon shot him, the more Wonho's flames stated to put away, making Wonho weaker and  _weaker_ than he was.

Changkyun noticed a white light glowing from below and looked down to see the white pearl was glowing this time rather than the ruby, which confused the boy even more.

"At this rate, he'll kill him," Penelope replied, looking up worryingly.

Changkyun's eyes widened as he saw Hyungwon was still shooting his lighting at Wonho, even though the man's flames were gone. He furrowed his eyebrows, "HYUNGWON STOP IT! PLEASE! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Hyungwon's pearly glow from his eyes faded as he came back to reality, looking over to watch Wonho fall right on the ground, harsh as fuck. The boy looked down at his hands, seeing the white veins that popped up but faded soon as his blood stopped pumping so heavily. He balled his fists, taking a deep breath as he levitated back down.

"Calm down Won, you're not your dad," He said to himself as he came back down to the arena ground. He looked over to see Wonho fallen,  _completely_ unconscious.

The boy tsked, "Maybe next time remember who you're messing with. You were gonna run out of power anyway because those gauntlets are stopping you from becoming a hellfire demon-like your mommy," He said, smirking a bit to himself, "Maybe you should stick to being the youngest member of the family who's defective as fuck and doesn't know his place."

With that, Hyungwon dusted himself off, walking away from Wonho's fallen body.

Changkyun ran over to him quickly, as did Penelope.

"Wonho," He said, holding the man's head in his lap. He cried the more he saw how weak he was, "I-I'm so sorry...I wish I wasn't so weak, I could've helped you."

Penelope sighed at that, placing her hand on his chest to check his pulse. She sighed in relief, "He's fine, he's just knocked out due to the shock. He's going to need a few hours to recover  _completely_."

Changkyun looked over at her with widened eyes, "Wh-what? A few hours? But we have class next period! What if he goes to the nurse and they can't help him out?"

Penelope hummed in response, looking down at Wonho with furrowed eyebrows, "I mean.... _I_ could always try and heal him-"

"No," Kihyun said as he walked up to her, "I knew you were going to suggest that, but it's not good for you. You're an Altenian princess from the Kou Empire and you're already on thin ice as it is. You don't need to get yourself in trouble once more."

"B-but Kihyun, Wonho's state is  _really_ bad!" Penelope argued, "Hyungwon shocked him really harshly and at this rate, he might be in a coma for a whole week if I don't use my twilight healing-"

"Remember last time you tried using magic?" Kihyun argued back, sounding more serious this time, "Penelope, I don't advise you do this to yourself. It's going to drain you trying to heal you and you're going to get in trouble for using unauthorized magic because you're an alien princess."

Changkyun looked in confusion as the two continued arguing back and forth on Wonho's state. He just sighed as he looked down at Wonho, seeing his eyes shut completely as he stayed in a deep slumber. The boy, if he was just as strong as Wonho was, then Wonho wouldn't have to go and damn-near risked his life trying to save him, it was all wrong.

But Changkyun was a measly powerless mortal who didn't know how to use his powers properly, so even if he did try to fight, they'd be pointless. Even if he did use the powers from the left other mongoil he had, he'd still be completely vulnerable to Hyungwon's attacks. He just sighed to himself, then looked over at his amulet to see the red jewel was still glowing.

The boy furrowed his eyebrows, picking it up and looking at it closely. He looked up to see Penelope and Kihyun were still arguing, then looked back down to see that the red ruby was still glowing.

"-Kihyun you should understand why I have to do this," Penelope said, sounding visibly hurt, "As a best friend, you should respect my space."

"Well as your  _future husband_ , I command you  _not_ to!"

Penelope was taken back from that remark, seeing that Kihyun had no will of taking back his words at all. The girl furrowed her eyebrows as she slapped the boy's face so hard his glasses fell. Kihyun held his cheek as he was pushed back, looking over to see Penelope's angry tears.

"How  _dare_ you," She let out, her tone spiteful, "How  _dare_ you use that against me?! You  _know_ how much I hate that law and this betrothed shit! So why would you use your authority like that? You have absolutely  _no_ authority over me!"

Kihyun's expression softened, but then it quickly faded as he looked away.

"I-I'm sorry," He let out softly, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Penelope was held back from that response, looking at the boy through her icy blue eyes with pure empathy.

"Guys!" Penelope heard Changkyun call, looking over to see the red jewel that was once in his hand was now levitating. Kihyun walked over as well, looking in complete awe at the display.

They were all looking as the red jewel levitated over Wonho's head, glowing brightly as everyone covered their eyes from the light show. Changkyun slightly covered his eyes, getting a glance to see the jewel glowing ever-so brightly. It was rare because  _none_ of the gems on his amulet ever activated in such a way, but all of a sudden, it was glowing like crazy.

The light finally dimmed as the ruby finally stopped levitating, falling on Wonho's chest.

Penelope, Kihyun, and Changkyun all waited for what was going to happen, looking over at Wonho carefully.

They watched as Wonho scrunched up his nose, his eyes fluttering open as he looked around him, seeing them all look down at him with amazement as well as confusion.

"Um," He said, raising an eyebrow, "What's going on? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Penelope and Kihyun sighed in relief in unison. Changkyun just laughed in relief, hugging Wonho tightly, "Oh thank goodness! You're not dead, I thought you were dead! But of course you can't die, you're Wonho! And you're so awesome! That was so awesome! Thank you! Thank you!"

"O-okay?" Wonho replied confusingly, sitting up a bit as Changkyun pulled away, "But can someone please explain why I woke up with you guys all staring me down like I was dead or something."

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows slightly, "You were in a coma state. With the way Hyungwon shock you with his lighting shot, it seemed as if you were never going to wake up. Or you were, but it might've taken you a few days to wake up."

Wonho's eyes widened, "Oh shit. I forgot all about that already. He hit me pretty harsh and it really did do a lot of damage, I felt my powers slipping away more and more and I was kinda-sorta dead for half a minute."

"What do you mean?" Penelope asked as she bent down his level, "You were in a near-death state?"

"S-something like that," Wonho said with a bit of uncertainty, "Everything was black and I couldn't feel anything at all. Then I heard something calling me and I kinda saw this vision but it was hard to visualize because it's kind of a blur."

Changkyun's eyes widened as he scooted closer, "What did you see?"

Wonho rubbed his head lightly, groaning, "I saw this woman. She had short silver-blonde hair and she was wearing a reddish leotard tank top over jet black violet torn leggings that wrap around her foot, matching knee-high athletic ruby red and black boots, with gold soles and accents, and a thin ruby crown with two wings on each side, a red jewel in the center. She had on red metal armbands that went up to her elbows, it was the shape of a really skinny diamond. And at the bottom of each, there were both red and blue gems, on her fingers she had long black claws-"

"For someone who doesn't remember, you gave us  _quite_ the description," Kihyun said, returning with his glasses. He raised an eyebrow, "But it's strange because the woman you're describing right now sounds like the goddess of wrath."

Both Changkyun and Wonho looked over at him surprisingly, "The goddess of wrath?"

Kihyun nodded, "She was one of the warriors from the seven deadly sins, the fire goddess who welded both blue fire and red fire. She makes fire do her  _bidding_ and can cause massive sonic earthquakes by stomping and roaring. She can also do amazing heat magic and there's so much more she's capable of. She's super fast and has wings of a dragon-"   
  
"DRAGON WINGS?!" Wonho exclaimed, then balled his fists excitingly, "Okay that's hella cool!"

Changkyun looked down unsurely, looking at his amulet with the red of the gems on it. He flattened his lips, "So you mean, that red gem is somehow connected to the goddess of wrath? The one that healed Wonho?"

"Possibly," Kihyun said, tapping his chin, "I mean, it could also mean something else, but I don't wanna be too in over my head," He sighed, "Like  _always_."

"Kihyun," Changkyun said, surprising Kihyun with his sudden serious tone. Changkyun slightly furrowed his eyebrows, showing him his amulet, "That same gem that healed Wonho came from this amulet right here," He replied, seeing Kihyun's eyes widen, "You're saying that the red ruby that healed Wonho is the gem that's connected to the goddess of wrath, who apparently is someone Wonho  _saw_ while he was knocked out."

"Y-yes but-" He started to say, holding the amulet. He examined it carefully, "This is  _fascinating_ indeed."

Penelope walked over, putting her hand on her hip, "What's so fascinating Kihyun?"

The boy looked at the amulet carefully, analyzing each gem, "This is the amulet of Pride. The same amulet Hwasa used to seal the powers of the Seven Deadly Sins before she died."

 _Silence_.

Changkyun looked at him as his eyes got big, "Wh-what?"

"Wait Hwasa?" Wonho said as he walked over, "You mean that one powerful ass queen who led a whole ass rebellion just to beat Zeus' ass?"

Kihyun nodded, "She was the queen of Xandexter and she  _almost_ got rid of Zeus because she's a regalia, which is a being that's more powerful than a mortal, a god- literally anyone immortal at all a regalia is like top fucking tier."

Wonho looked over at the amulet too, then oohed, "Hey! Kyun and I were supposed to go studying about this amulet and see what it's all about. We planned this right after we left the arena the one time when Changkyun screamed and it made your sword disintegrate."

Kihyun looked at Wonho carefully, his eyebrows furrowed. Then his eyes went right back to Changkyun's slightly glaring at him as he held the amulet tight.

"Where did you  _get_ this?" He replied, his tone dark, "You're a  _mortal_. There's no way in hell you just found this out of the blue-"

"Kihyun," Penelope said, holding him back, "It's not his fault, calm down."

Changkyun looked at him wearily, swallowing hard, "I-I didn't get it from anywhere! My aunts gave it to me when they took me in and raised me as well as a book that tells me all about it-"

"Don't fucking lie to me," Kihyun said as his pupils glowed green, his glare becoming icier than ever, "Tell me where you got this from right now. You don't go around playing with ancient artifacts and you  _certainly_ can't leave in in the wrong hands."

Changkyun became more scared as he backed away, "I-I've had it all my life I swear! I would never steal from anyone I promise-"

"I don't believe you," Kihyun said as he raised his hand, causing vines from below the arena to raise. Penelope furrowed her eyebrows, holding him back, "Kihyun stop! You're scaring my friends!"

"Your  _friend_ has something he shouldn't be messing with," Kihyun said, walking forward with balled fists towards Changkyun, who was obviously scared.

Changkyun just shielded himself, seeing Kihyun's thick vines come hurtling towards him.

Until Wonho came in front, his pupils glowing red and blue as he stomped his foot heavily. The man  _roared_ sounding more or so like an all-powerful dragon, causing the ground to shake, creating heavy firey waves that pushed Kihyun and Penelope back, making them fall back instantly on the other side of the arena.

The strawberry blonde looked up in awe to see Wonho's angered expression, then the blue and red aura left his eyes as he came back to his senses, holding his head as he felt a sharp pain.

He looked over at Changkyun, "I-I swear I didn't mean to do that. I just wanted to scare them, not roar like a dragon."

"H-how did you even-" Changkyun started to say, then looked down to see the red ruby glowing in the man's hands. His eyes widened,  _Kihyun was right, the gem was calling Wonho_.

Wonho looked down at the gem too, seeing it glow, "Oooh shit,  _that's_ what you guys meant when you said it was glowing so much. Well, don't look at me like that! I was gonna give it back, but then Kihyun was targetting you and umm...it was in my hands! A-and shit...I don't know I just felt all-powerful all of a sudden. But something was lowkey holding me back."

Changkyun looked over to see that Kihyun and Penelope were coughing because of the dust and the direct hit they took. He furrowed his eyebrows, taking Wonho's hand, "We don't have time for that right now. Let's just go."

Before Wonho could eve agree, Changkyun snatched his arm, running out the arena as quick as possible.

Kihyun watched them both with careful eyes, glaring.

 

 

 

**↢↣**

 

 

 

School was over,  _thankfully_.

Changkyun just walked out his last class, sighing in relief as he took his bag and went over by the main doors. He was waiting for Wonho seeing as the man was so eager to go over his house and see what it was like. That and so they could possibly do some studying together and get more answers they needed to get.

But Changkyun couldn't help but think of the way the ruby flowed with Wonho, literally becoming apart of the boy and taking over him. It was confusing indeed, especially considering the fact that Wonho saw the same vision of the goddess of wrath as he did. And Kihyun's explanation even further made things  _more_ difficult for him.

_She was one of the warriors from the seven deadly sins, the fire goddess who welded both blue fire and red fire. She makes fire do her bidding and can cause massive sonic earthquakes by stomping and roaring. She can also do amazing heat magic and there's so much more she's capable of._

That last bit, stomping and making a sonic flaming earthquake, that was something  _Wonho_  did.

"Changkyun," The boy jumped up as he shielded himself. But he looked over to see it was just Penelope.

He sighed in relief, "I'm sorry, you gave me a scare there," He replied, laughing nervously, "So much has happened on this day and I'm just really  _whew_ right now, aha."

Penelope nodded, "I understand that," She replied, giving him a saddened expression, "I wanted to apologize on behalf of Kihyun. He loves a lot of stuff involving history and the battles that happened before our time. Historical artifacts are something he fascinates all over more than anything. I-I guess he's just been studying a lot about the Seven Deadly Sins, but never got much knowledge of them."

Changkyun hummed at that, crossing his arms as he raised an eyebrow, "Yeah I get it. I love the history of the powerful gods and goddesses too, but he didn't have to interrogate me like that. Then accused me of stealing something that I've had all my life, that was just rude as hell."

"I know," The girl said, sighing, "He does this a lot. Targetting people who don't even need to be targetted towards. He's done that all his life and I'm sorry you had to get attacked like that. He was just excited as well as confused and frustrated that someone else has more knowledge than him."

The boy nodded at that, looking at the girl weirdly for a second.

He realized something, "So, Kihyun is the best friend who you're stuck marrying?"

Penelope widened her eyes, but then she sighed once more, holding her heart, "Unfortunately, yes he is."

"I figured," The boy replied, then held his arm, "I-I'm sorry you're stuck with him like that. It must be awful that you're forced to marry him."

"It's not that," The girl replied hesitantly, "I mean, I'm glad the whole marriage thing is bringing us together. It's just...when he uses his  _husband_ authority against me, I feel like he's belittling me for no reason," Changkyun looked over at her as she bit her lip, "He knows how I feel about this whole thing and he knows I hate it. But whenever we're fighting he just  _uses_ it and it makes me feel so weak. I don't know, I'm sorry I know I sound weak right now."

Changkyun walked up to her, "N-no Penny, you're not weak at all! Kihyun should know how you feel personally about this, and I'm sure he doesn't like it either. Real friends don't use any power to hold you down at all. They stick up for you without pressuring you into a corner-"

"Changkyun you don't understand," Penelope let out, backing away from his open arms. The girl saw the look of hurt in his face and felt even more regretful for it, shaking away the tears that were starting to form.

She just sighed as she turned away from him, "I understand if you don't want to be friends with someone who's bound to be with someone else. It's okay," The girl replied, smiling sadly, "I'm sorry for wasting your time Changkyun."

"W-wait Penny no! You're not-"

The girl's bright and angelic translucent wings opened up as she turned away from him, flying away from the school as a whole. Changkyun tried to follow her, but he lost her in a flash, seeing the girl was  _obviously_ gonna go far.

He felt  _horrible_. He didn't even consider how Penelope would feel in that moment, he just went around using his big mouth, as usual, not knowing when to shut up especially when he didn't understand anything. The boy sighed, looking down sadly as he balled his fists.

 _You're so useless_.

"Hey Kyun!" Said Wonho as he placed his hand on the small boy's shoulder, "I got my library card and stashed a few books so we could-" He paused as soon as he noticed Changkyun looking down, crying a bit, "Hey little bub, what's wrong?"

Changkyun's eyes widened as he noticed Wonho was nearby, wiping his eyes quickly, "N-nothing! I'm fine I'm fine! It's just been a pretty long day and I...." He drifted off, seeing Wonho's frown. The boy smiled, "I-I;m just ready to go home. Do you think you can take me?"

"Of course!" Wonho said, patting his shoulder, "Just give me your address and I can gladly drop you off. I'd spend the night too if it wasn't a school night to at least cheer you up after today," He said, giving the boy a reassuring smile, "I understand you got a lot on your mind right now so it's kinda hard to take in some stuff right now."

Changkyun smiled warmly at that as the two of them walked towards Wonho's convertible pirate ship, "You have  _no_ idea. So much shit has been exposed to me in this one day, I think I need to just go home and lay down. Possibly collect my thoughts before I take a shower and then read because I'm just.... _realllllly_  tired right now."

"That's understandable," Wonho said, "They say the first day of school is  _always_ stressful for first years, which we are," He said as Changkyun entered the ship, taking a seat in the passenger seat, "But tomorrow is the second day of school! Which means you should be more comfortable with your surroundings and understand things a bit better."

Changkyun smiled lightly at that as Wonho took a seat in the driver seat, "You think so? They say the second day is just as worse."

Wonho blew a raspberry, starting his ship as he grabbed the wheel, "Nah, the second day is  _waaaaaay_ easier. The first days are usually giving you a wake-up call of what to do, what  _not_ to do, who to fuck with, who  _not_ to fuck with. All that good shit. Once you get past this day you're basically ready for whatever's next that's gonna come your way."

"I guess you're right," Changkyun said, looking up to see the sun setting  _beautifully_ , getting a nice few of the orange sky and pink and purple clouds.

Wonho drove him calmly, using the steering wheel with one hand as he went, making sure he was careful. Changkyun just rested his arms on the ship, resting his chin on it as well as he looked around the city around him, taking in his surroundings.

But his thoughts were so  _wavered_ right now, he wasn't even sure what to process. First, it was learning about the Seven Deadly Sins and their significance, then it was something with him using his powers he didn't know he had, seeing nothing but the vision of that woman in armor shouting some words as everything exploded.

Then the whole thing with Kihyun telling him about his amulet- so much was happening right now and Changkyun just couldn't process any of it at the moment. He just wished he didn't receive so much information all in one day, and then having all those random people targetting him like that, it was irritating.

Literally, the only calm thing about his day was hanging around Wonho.

And Penelope as well, before she ended their friendship like that.

The boy just sighed to himself as Wonho reached a red light, looking over to see Wonho was just scrolling on his phone.

Wonho caught his glance and raised an eyebrow, "Got something on your mind?"

"A lot actually," Changkyun said, pouting slightly, "It's just hard to process it all in words."

"Well get  _one_  thing out and I bet you a hundred dollars I can cheer you up with my response," Wonho replied, giving the boy a sly grin.

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly, "What makes you think you can cheer me up so easily?"

"Because, whenever my mother is sad, I tell her the same thing and end up cheering her up in an instant," The boy replied pridefully as Changkyun giggled in response, "I'm like a golden child and  _gifted_ because I'm also half-demon."

"Holy shit," Changkyun let out, looking at him with widened eyes, "You're half-demon?"

Wonho nodded, "Persephone, queen of Hell. Demon queen as well," He said, laughing slightly, "C'mon now Changkyun, that should've  _been_ clicked."

"That's so cool," Changkyun let out, sitting up a bit as Wonho started driving once the light turned red.

"Yeah but enough about me because that's literally all I talk about all damn day," He replied, chuckling slightly, "I'm surprised you're still my friend."

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "Wait....why wouldn't I be?"

Wonho tsked, "Because I talk about myself a lot. Almost  _too_ much to people and it gets overbearing. But it's hard not to be so talkative about yourself and brag a little bit when you literally have a dad who boasts about his achievements to everyone else like there's no tomorrow," He said, sighing sadly, "Some people think I come off as arrogant when I brag, which I don't mean to. I just  _really_ love myself."

"I understand," Changkyun said, looking over at him, "But there's nothing wrong with loving yourself. You just really like expressing yourself and who you are to people," He replied as he rested his head on his hand, "You're bold and headstrong and  _really_ loves making friends and you're not afraid of anything. You literally saved my life twice today I honestly owe you one."

Wonho over at the boy for a split second, seeing Changkyun's warm smile as he looked out to the road.

The pirate smiled at that, looking back at the road, "I'm glad we're friends Changkyun. You're really.... _different_ from most people I've met and it's very refreshing."

"I'm happy to be your friend too," Changkyun said, giggling lightly, "Surprisingly, you're the longest friend I've had all my life."

"Really?" Wonho replied, stopping at another red light, "You're so funny, smart, and kind. Honestly, I would've thought someone like you would have  _lots_ of friends because of your personality."

Changkyun tsked, "You'd be surprised. And the one only friend I had for a long time, ever since I grew up in the orphanage, he and I split up when I turned 12 and got picked up by my aunts. I haven't seen him ever since, but the last time we saw each other wasn't at all soft  _or_ friendly."

"What do you mean?" Wonho said as he kept driving.

Changkyun released a breath he didn't know he was holding, looking out, "Well, my friend who as slightly older than me by 4 years, we literally grew up together in Balsa, the city of Ruins. But my friend got more pushed over than me because the person who helped us grow up was more harsh with him than me. They always said I was special, made my friend feel like he was second best. Made him feel weak and manipulated him. My friend grew to hate me because of that. Because our caretaker told me I was special all the time and sensed something in me he never noticed while my friend was nothing but a nuisance."

Wonho watched Changkyun's expression carefully from the corner of his eye, seeing the saddened expression, "I never wanted to make my friend feel like that. I didn't want to make him feel like he was the slower one and I was just keeping him near me because he was  _inferior_. I wanted him to know that I genuinely needed him by my side and that he was such a nice significance to me in my life. I use to think we thought similar and everything- but I was wrong. I was too prideful in my own thoughts to take it into consideration."

_Sorry for wasting your time with someone like me, Kyun._

"You weren't too prideful Changkyun," Wonho replied, "If anything, you were being kind with him and you tried to keep him around. But sometimes people come and people go. Sometimes people just aren't meant to be in your life and you just gotta respect that. You can't hold on to everyone if they themselves don't wanna hold on. Maybe that's something you needed to know."

Changkyun sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

The boy saw that Wonho finally stopped at his house, parking right in front of it. Changkyun grabbed his bag, but before he could, Wonho grabbed it for him.

He looked over to see Wonho's determined glare, "I'm serious Kyun, you're really awesome. So what that bastard picked on you and got in your head for no reason. He was just jealous that you were gonna grow up to be someone  _really_ awesome. And you really will."

Changkyun snickered, "Even more awesome than you?"

"Ehhhhh I wouldn't push it that far," Wonho said as the both of them giggled deeply.

Changkyun hopped out of Wonho's pirate ship droptop convertible, waving to him as Wonho waved back, starting his engine and driving off.

With that, Changkyun finally sighed to himself, turning around and going into his house, being welcomed with a tackle hug. The boy was confused as to who it was, but he lifted his head up, realizing it was Wheein looking at him with a wide smile.

"CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR FIRST DAY WITHOUT GETTING A BAD CALL!" The woman said, cheering loud, "I have prepared some good and warm spaghetti and I baked you chocolate fudge cake with brownies in it," She said with a wide smile on her face, "You're favorite."

"That's nice," Changkyun let out softly as he pushed her off of him lightly, "I-I'm actually gonna go take a shower and put some comfortable clothes on first. If that's fine."

Wheein raised an eyebrow as they both stood, "What really? Whenever I tell you the spaghetti is done you usually rush in the kitchen and eat until you can't anymore.  _Especially_ after school," She said, crossing her arms, "Was school really  _that_ tiring that you don't wanna eat first? I know the lunch there had to be awful."

"No actually, it was really good," Changkyun replied, chuckling nervously as he approached the stairs, "I just umm....need a few minutes to collect myself because today was really a handful and need to relax and take in the fact that I'm finally home and nice and relaxed before doing anything else."

"O-oh," Wheein replied, obviously hurt. Then she smiled as Changkyun hurried up the stairs, "Well hurry up! Aunt Moonbyul might eat all the cake before you do," She said to him, but then frowned soon as he was out of sight.

Somewhat feeling sad.

 

 

 

**↢↣**

 

 

 

Solar looked down at her plate, confused on if she should eat or not. But of course, Moonbyul didn't waste any time at all scarfing down the spaghetti in an instant, saving the meatballs for last. Solar watched her eat, her eyes filling with disgust as she sighed, looking over at Wheein who was politely eating her food.

"Where's Changkyun?" Solar replied, seeing Wheein look up at her surprisingly.

Moonbyul hummed in response, "Yeah! Where is the little sport? This is the first day he's made it through school without any teacher calling us giving us warming about him or something like that so I wanna hear how his day went."

"I have no idea," She replied, sighing as she poked at her noodles, "He just came home from someone dropping him off and I tackled him like I always do. But this time, he was acting  _really_ weird. Almost as if he was out of the loop for some reason. It just made me feel really sad for some reason....I don't know."

Solar hummed at that as she and Moonbyul exchanged a look of concern, looking back at the woman as she sadly at her spaghetti.

Moonbyul hummed, "Maybe he got into a fight but it wasn't as physical as most of his other fights are?" She replied, looking over at Solar who just shrugged her soldiers, "Or maybe he was like....exposed to something and now he doesn't know how to feel about it or us?"

Solar and Wheein widened their eyes, looking over at each other, then back at her.

"Do you really think so?" Solar said as she leaned in, her tone quieter.

Moonbyul nodded, "It's school, first of all. Teat boy can literally be exposed to all and everything anywhere, just say the word. And we all know how curious Changkyun is about his past and where he came from, so he'll literally ask anyone he can to get answers. But I highly doubt he found out the  _thing_."

"What thing?"

The females were all startled by the boy's appearance, seeing him look at them all with his curly wet strawberry blonde hair, bangs all in his face. He was wearing a black shirt with some gray shorts, taking a seat in his seat at the dining table, seeing that he had his plate already set. He looked at his aunts, seeing that they were all looking at him surprised but also scared for some reason.

He raised an eyebrow, spinning some spaghetti on his fork, "Um...what were you guys talking about?"

Solar cleared her throat, "Nothing!  _Absolutely_ nothing," She replied, grabbing her fork, "Wheein was just telling us how fatigued you seemed after school today and we were just wondering how your day was exactly. We made a little party for you to celebrate your first successful day at school. Tell us how it was."

"Oh," Changkyun said, looking down at his food, putting the fork in his mouth, "Well, it as pretty nice. I made a new friend, he's a pirate actually."

"That's lovely!" Wheein replied excitingly, "Anyone else?"

"Well, my friend is also the prince of Sindria, the 7th, and youngest prince actually-"

Moonbyul spat out her noodles and sauce, looking over at Changkyun, ignoring Solar's even more disgusted expression at the mess she made. Wheein just looked at him with widened eyes, almost choking on her juice.

"Holy  _shit_ ," Moonbyul let out, "Changkyun, are you talking 'bout that one kid? His name is Lee Hoseok I think-" She looked over at Wheein, "Guys, Sinny totally sent his badass son to that school."

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "Who is Sinny?"

" _No one_ ," Solar said, glaring at Moonbyul, who straightened herself up.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Oh c'mon Solar, don't be a wet  _noodle_ ," She teased, looking over at Changkyun, "Sinny is Sinbad, conquer of the seven seas. He's a funny ass king and he is also a ruler over all of Sindria," The girl crossed her arms, smirking at the awed Changkyun, "Once upon a time, that guy was my best friend."

"Oh my goodness!" Changkyun exclaimed, his eyes sparkling, "Are you serious?"

"Moonbyul please," Solar said, "Please stop exposing Changkyun with these stories he doesn't care about," She replied, shushing the girl, looking back over at Changkyun, "Please continue with your story of how school went Changkyun."

Changkyun looked at Moonbyul, who was going to say something, but groaned as she looked down at her plate. The boy was kinda frustrated at that, even if it had nothing to do with what he wanted to know, it would've been nice to keep in mind of who Sinbad was- even though Wonho told him enough today.

He just lightly glared, looking down at his plate, "Well....I learned about the history of Queen Hwasa of Xandexter-"

This time, Wheein spat out her juice, slamming her cup down on the table. Changkyun looked across the table at her confusingly, then saw that Moonbyul cleared her throat, cleaning up her previous mess.

"What?" Changkyun said, looking at the both of them, "Why are you guys reacting like that?"

"They don't have a reason Changkyun," Solar said, glaring at the both of them, "They're just being weird as usual. Proceed with your studies."

Changkyun was confused, but he just continued, "I learned about the battle with Zeus. I learned about what Hwasa was doing and that she was some sort of all-powerful regalia and she killed herself to save the world," He furrowed his eyebrows, living up his amulet, "And I learned that this is the amulet of pride, which holds the jewels of the Seven Deadly Sins."

" _Oh my god_ ," Moonbyul said, looking at him with widened eyes.

Changkyun looked over at the woman carefully, squinting his eyes to see something.

When he blinked, he almost flipped when Moonbyul turned into the same woman he saw earlier. The same woman who was saught out to be... _the goddess of wrath_. He screeched loudly, falling back in his chair.

Moonbyul was confused as Wheein rushed over to help the boy quickly. As Changkyun sat up he looked over to see Moonbyul looking at him confusingly. The boy just furrowed his eyebrows, snatching his hand away from Wheein's grasp. The woman looked at him, confused at the action as well, but also hurt.

"Changkyun," She said softly, "What's wrong baby?"

Changkyun looked at her, then Moonbyul, then at Solar. He couldn't figure out why, but his thoughts were swirling around and he couldn't even figure out why. He just groaned really loudly, holding the sides of his head as he did so.

All he saw was  _flashes and flashes_ of memories he didn't understand.

He just saw himself as an infant, then saw two people, and a woman looking down at him with a warm smile, who was glowing yellow.

_Take care of them Changkyun._

"AGH! THIS MAKES NO SENSE!" Changkyun exclaimed, his eyes opening as he looked to see his three aunts looking at him with eyes full of worry and concern.

Solar furrowed her eyebrows, standing up straight, "Changkyun! This display of behavior is  _unacceptable_! We are trying to celebrate you making it through your first day and you're behaving inappropriately."

"I-I'm sorry it's just-" Changkyun let out, holding his chest, "All day I've been having these weird visions about the past that just don't make sense. Then someone interrogated me when they saw my amulet, telling me I stole it when I  _didn't_ steal it! And I've been hearing all this stuff about  _the seven deadly sins_ and it's just messing with my head!"

"Changkyun, calm down-"

"NO! I'm not going to calm down!" The boy exclaimed, glaring at the woman, "Because you refuse to tell me who I am, where I came from, how you know me, and why this amulet has any significance to me!

Solar glared at him, "Because there is a lot of information about it that  _you_ do not need to know  _nor_ will you understand it. You're not ready to learn about all that stuff yet Changkyun, we're doing this to protect you-"

"WHY?!" Changkyun roared, "WHY HIDE SOMETHING FROM ME THAT'S CONCERNING ME?! You give me the same excuse every time and took me away from my  _real_ home just to give me that lame-ass excuse every time! Just admit it! You don't know  _anything_ about me and you  _NEVER HAVE_  YOU STUPID BITCH!"

The dining room was  _silent_. Solar's eyes slowly widened, Wheein covered her mouth, and Moonbyul tried to stop herself from slightly laughing her ass off.

Changkyun registered his words, looking over to see Solar was completely frozen in time, opening her mouth, but no words coming out of it.

Wheein reached out for her arm, "S-Solar-"

The woman furrowed her eyebrows, slapping Wheein's hand away instantly. Then her pupils turned  _bright_ purple as she balled her fists, the ground shaking under their feet. Changkyun looked over at her in fear as the woman pulling him over to her by his collar, glaring at him.   
  
"I'M DOING THIS TO PROTECT YOU!" The woman exclaimed, but her voice was  _loud_ making the house shake, "I'M DOING THIS TO PREVENT YOU FROM MAKING THE SAME MISTAKES AS YOUR MOTHER DID! SHE TRUSTED ME TO BE THE ONE TO LOOK AFTER YOU AND PROTECT YOU WITH MY LIFE ON THE LINE, AND I'M GOING TO DO JUST THAT! YOU HAVE NO KNOWLEDGE BECAUSE IT'S DANGEROUS FOR YOU TO EVEN HANDLE IT AND YOU'RE COMPLETELY INCAPABLE OF HANDLING ANYTHING BECAUSE YOU LET YOUR MIND AND EMOTIONS GET THE BEST OF YOU!"

"S-Solar!" Wheein exclaimed, snapping the woman out of it.

Her eyes returned to normal as she stopped levitating, the ground finally stopped shaking. She looked at Changkyun, seeing him of course afraid, scared at that.

Solar sighed, "Ch-Changkyun...I-"

The boy pushed out of her grasp, rushing out as he continued crying while running up the stairs. As the door shut, both Moonbyul and Wheein looked over at Solar, who looked at the both of them.

She sighed, "Goddammit. Maybe even  _Bolton_ was a mistake. We should've just sent him back to Presidant."

Moonbyul furrowed her eyebrows, "No,  _you_ should've told him what he wanted to know. He's fucking 18 years old now Solar, even if he is incapable of knowing, he still needs to know the truth. He has every right to know and you know that  _too_ damn well-"

"Moonbyul," Solar replied, her tone strict, "Please.  _I_ will decide what's best for the boy and his future. Not you. And I need you to stop slipping out the past to his ears because they're already corrupted enough with all that mumbo-jumbo he got at school. I'm gonna talk to Jay to see if we can transfer Changkyun back to Presidant."

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Moonbyul replied, following the woman around the house, "He's  _18_ Solar. At some point, he was going to question his existence as well as the stuff he's been exposed to out there! You just can't send him to some school to be dumbed down and baby him for the rest of his life. He's going to have to accept his destiny-"

"He's  _NOT_!" Solar said in a loud and powerful voice, her pupils glowing pink once more. She glared at Moonbyul down below, "He's not going to take a destiny he is not physically ready for. I have already made my mind."

"But  _Solar_ -"

"Goodnight Moonbyul," The woman replied before shutting her doors.

Moonbyul was taken back by that, but then groaned as she stomped her feet multiple times, her feet getting all fired up,  _literally_.

"FINE THEN!" The woman exclaimed, turning away from the doors as she stormed off to her room, slamming her own doors.

Wheein noticed she was in the small dining room herself, noticing how silence it got.

She sighed to herself, hugging herself, "Oh Hwasa, what do we do?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like steven universe and rose all over again sksk


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**↢↣**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Seven Deadly Sins."_

_"They were this strong force of rebels who tried to deface King Zeus because of his rule when he was only trying to protect Sedonia. But these rebels refused to follow King Zeus because they thought that he himself had become a tyrant. And sadly, the King's own sister was involved in the war as well, and he had to fight her."_

_"A regalia is a higher ranking being that has soul control over unlimited power at their disposal."_

_"Queen Hwasa of Xandexter."_

_"This is the amulet of Pride. The same amulet Hwasa used to seal the powers of the Seven Deadly Sins before she died."_

_Queen Hwasa of Xandexter._

**_Queen Hwasa of Xandexter._ **

_"Take care of them....._ **_Changkyun_ ** _."_

Changkyun's eyes widened as he raised up in his bed, looking around as he breathed heavily. He felt his forehead, feeling himself sweat as he looked around him, seeing that he was in his room, just like he needed to. The boy sighed as he pushed his strawberry blonde bangs back.

He looked over on his nightstand to see the amulet was still sitting there, missing the red gem that he gave to Wonho earlier. The boy squinted his eyes, then looked out the window, then at his clock to see that it was still pretty early. So he got up from his bed, walking over to his table to grab the book, rushing back into the comfort of his bed.

The boy opened the boy, going to the designated page he needed to go to.

 _Seven Deadly Sins_.

Changkyun squinted his eyes as he looked down carefully, "The 7 warriors created by the warrior Queen, Regalian God of War and light, Queen Hwasa of Xandexter. Including herself, the sins were meant to save all of Sedonia from Zeus' tyranny. However, they were fallen due to a failed magical attack and the only way to save her friends from Zeus' blast, Hwasa did what she had to do before he could get them. By using one powerful spell, the Queen used all her strength as well as the extra powers given to her from the amulet of pride, to cast a spell which sealed all her friend's auras and sin bonds in 6 others jewels, as well as her own. With that, the Seven Deadly Sins were no more, everyone sent to separate lands to go back to their normal lives."

The boy's eyes widened as he flipped the page, seeing the bold picture of the previous warriors. He saw them all loud and proud, as well as the colors of the gems and their meanings.

"A blue topaz, blue, sin of sloth. An amethyst, purple, sin of gluttony. Ruby, red, sin of wrath. Jade, green, sin of envy. Pearl, white, sin of greed. Rhodonite, pink, sin of lust."

The boy looked at the gem in the center, seeing the similarity in that one and the one that was in the center of the amulet he had as well. His fingertip touched it lightly, "Yellow sapphire, yellow, sin of pride. Warrior of protection, light, and  _power_."

The gem glistened, as did Changkyun's eyes the more he looked at it he felt like something in him was emerging  _heavily_. He wasn't sure if he was going crazy, but once he touched the gem once more, the gem glowed  _brightly_. Changkyun shielded himself as it glowed brightly, blinding his vision completely.

When the boy opened his eyes, he was completely startled when he realized he was no longer in his room. But it seemed like he was in some weird void. Some weird, blonde yellow and sparkly void, where he was levitating in midair. Changkyun was completely amazed, especially when he looked around his surroundings, getting more and  _more_ scared of where he was.

Until-  


"Changkyun."

The boy jumped up at the echoed call, not recognizing where it came from at all. But the voice as soft and lovely, it was a soft voice he was sure he heard somewhere before.

" _Changkyun_ ," There it was again. Changkyun scratched his head confusingly.

"Over here," The boy turned his head in the direction of the voice, his eyes widening as he as a strange woman.

Her hair was black, up in a bun as she had strands of her hand on the sides of her head. And she was wearing a  _beautiful_ white embellished v neck dress with a white diamond belt mesh. She had golden armbands on her arms and on her wrists, the ends of both were pointy. Her make was soft, bright, and  _beautiful_ , complimenting her light peach skin completely.

Changkyun just floated towards her, looking at her as if she was some sort of  _goddess_.

She might as well be, she was very gorgeous.

She giggled lightly, "Why are you looking at me as if you've seen a ghost?"

"W-well because you're so-" Changkyun started to say, blushing heavily, "You're so  _beautiful_. M-ma'am! I'm so sorry," He said, covering his face in embarrassment, "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make this weird. I'm just telling you you look really amazing."

The woman giggled, "Well, thank you. You're very cute your ownself."

Changkyun looked over to see her softly giggle, smiling a bit to himself. Until he realized where he was.

He furrowed his eyebrows slightly, "U-um ma'am....do you mind telling me where I am? I'm not sure if I'm dead or not I just wanna know if I'm okay."

"Oh no don't worry, you're not dead. In fact, you're far from death thanks to me."

"Oh okay, thank you," Changkyun said, sighing in relief. Until his eyes got really wide, looking over at the pretty lady in confusion, "W-wait.... _whaaaaaaaat_ are you talking about?"

The woman giggled once more, crossing her arms, "I'll let you take a guess."

"Oh my goodness please, I can't handle guesses," Changkyun said, groaning, "Yesterday was such a mess for me with guesses and people not being honest with me. A lot of things....I'm going through it right now and I'm not really up for a guessing game right now. I'm sorry, I really am."

"I understand," The woman said, chuckling softly, "Then I'll give you a jist of who I am and let you try and figure out the rest."

"Okay," Changkyun said, seeing the woman clear her throat.

She looked over at him, her eyes fluttering open once more, "I'm a warrior queen who created this wonderful team of rebels to hopefully stop an evil tyrant from taking over Sedonia-" She said, then oohed, covering her mouth, "I mean- oops! I said too much."

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows slightly, cocking his head to the side, "No no....that can't be right. You can't be-" He said, trailing off as it finally hit his head. He looked over at her speechlessly, "N-no way....y-you're-"

"Queen Hwasa of Xandexter," The woman, Hwasa replied proudly, looking at the boy with hooded eyes and a smile.

Changkyun levitated towards her, "But that's not possible! I-I keep hearing that the great Queen Hwasa d-died in some war with Zeus," He said to himself, tapping his chin as he looked over at her, "Unless you're not really dead and this is some weird-ass alternative reality."

Hwasa shook her head, "Well no, I'm not dead exactly. It's more so I gave up my physical form in your universe. When I did that one attack on Zeus, I didn't only damage my physical form but more of my spiritual state as well. Luckily, I've been able to preserve myself thanks to the protection of the amulet of pride and I was about to cast a spell to send me to a parallel universe."

"No way," Changkyun let out speechlessly, "S-so...you're not dead but stuck in some parallel universe right now?"

The woman nodded, "I hope that's not too confusing for you to understand. But the spell didn't necessarily kill me, my spirit is still enveloped with the amulet of pride, as well as the gems within the amulet, which are the barriers of sin and harmony."

"S-so you're not dead!" Changkyun said, "That's good! That means you can come back to this universe a-and you can make everyone happy again. I'm pretty sure everyone who loved you misses you an awful lot and they're going to need you. As well as the barriers of sin and harmony, whoever they are-"

"No Changkyun," She replied, shutting her eyes, "I can't go back. When I sealed myself away I sealed away my powers as well as the powers that belonged to the previous sins. We couldn't do the spell we needed to use in order to stop Zeus  _fully_ so even if I could come back, it would jeopardize my physical form  _and_ spiritual form. I'm using my spiritual form to speak with you now."

"W-wait...I'm confused," He said, looking at her, "So, you can't come back because your powers are sealed away?"

Hwasa nodded, "In order for me to return, you would have to open a portal, which can hack into another realm in another universe and you can bring me back. But without the right powers, you won't be able to do so. And without the right spell, you'll fail miserably," She looked over at Changkyun, "I'd rather you not risk your life trying to perform such selfless acts."

"But I can still find a way!" Changkyun exclaimed, then he groaned, "Here we go again with more stuff I don't understand! It's so confusing, I wish everyone would be more upfront with me than keep everything a secret!"

"Changkyun," Hwasa said, "Calm down! I'll gladly explain everything to you if you listen clearly and save your questions for later," She replied, turning him over so he could face her.

She gave him a stern glare, "I'm not in your universe right now because it will put you and your destiny in danger," She said, seeing his eyes widen, "My form will send out a signal to Zeus and he'll know I'm still alive, but he'll come after you because you have my aura in you. You're half of me, I'm half of you Changkyun. You carry all my magic, my whole being, my powers, everything in me is gifted in you."

"I-I don't understand," Changkyun let out, giving the woman a soft confused look.

"Im Changkyun," Hwasa replied, her tone strict, "You are my son."

Changkyun's eyes widened as he stared  _right_ at her, right into Hwasa's eyes.

No wonder he was getting some weird vibe from everyone who said her name. No wonder he felt like he had uncontrollably weird dreams that surrounded around a woman who wore superwoman-like armor, shining down in all the land, looking at him with flowy soft platinum blonde hair.

This woman he felt like he had a weird connection with, Queen Hwasa- she was his  _mother_.

"The reason I gave up my form in your universe was to leave everything in the hands of you," She said, her voice softer now, "Zeus is trying to create a portal to  _destroy_ the universe, the universe you live in right now. But you can stop it. Your destiny is to become the next leader of a band of heroes. The warriors of sin- the next generation of the Seven Deadly Sins. I thought I didn't have the power to do it, but it was because I was scared and weak," She said, levitating away from him.

Then she looked at him from behind, "But I saw potential in you. Something told me that you would be able to accomplish what I couldn't and rule Xandexter with an iron fist. So I gave you my form and took away the powers of the previous heroes so you could find the warriors of  _your_ choice. The warriors who you believe will stand by you until the very end so you can become the barriers of Sin and Harmony.  _That_ is your destiny Changkyun."

The amulet appeared right before the boy's eyes. He took it in his hands, looking at it to see the 6 gems all around the yellow sapphire in the center, which Changkyun had a serious connection with. He touched with his fingertip, looking at it carefully, then looked back at Hwasa, seeing her give him a soft frown.

It turned into a small smile, "Your powers right now, they're very unstable and aren't ready to be awakened. They'll only awaken when you find all the barriers and unite together. Then and only then when your full powers come to you as a beam of light known as Solomon's Wisdom. And then that's when you will achieve your next destiny."

Changkyun swallowed hard, "Wh-what's that?"

"To become the next all-powerful Regalian  _God_."

Changkyun's eyes became as big as fucking saucers as he looked at the woman, seeing her glow intensely as she said that. When she did, it was like everything Changkyun heard in his life made sense.

All those bits and pieces of information made  _sense_. All of it. He felt his mind get filled up with an intense amount of knowledge as a beam of bright light hit him. The boy just had his mouth open, unable to let out any sound as the light hit him. But he squeezed his eyes shut, just to open them wide, his eyes glowing royal yellow light.

He saw the 7 warriors all standing together,  _altogether._ He saw the amulet of pride, seeing the woman in the center, his  _mother_ , lead the warriors as they all called out a similar spell, raising their hands up in the air, causing a bright random to shower in the skies. Changkyun saw the colors, yellow, red, blue, pink, purple, white, and green, painting the skies  _brightly_.

And it was as if all the knowledge he needed to know was informed in him  _completely_.

The glow in the boy's eyes faded as he blinked it away, shaking his head and wiping his eyes.

"Better?" He heard Hwasa say as he looked over at her, seeing her smile brightly.

Changkyun looked down at his hands, feeling something emerge in him. He balled his fists, looking up at the woman across from him.

"So...." Changkyun said softly, looking over at her, "So what you're saying is...I'm a regalia?"

Hwasa nodded, "Indeed. But when new regalia are born, their powers do not fully awaken until they become the hero they are destined to be. You have not yet been exposed to the duty of a regalia, this is why your powers come out very destructive and weak. Your powers now represent how unfit you are to become a full regalian god."

Changkyun flattened his lips, looking down, "S-so...that means I really am defective and weak then," He said, crossing his arms, "It's just like auntie Solar said to me, my emotions are unstable and I don't know how to control them or my powers."

The boy felt his insides tighten as he registered his own words, feeling weak by the minute. None of it made any sense to him and he thought that the burdened feeling would go away overnight. But who was he kidding, getting called weak like that was just something that really hit him.

"Changkyun, baby, listen to me," He felt his mother's hands on his shoulder as she lifted his chin.

He saw her smile slightly, "Solar didn't mean to call you those things out of spite. She just wants to better prepare you for your destiny because she knows about it just as much as I do. She cares  _deeply_ for you and would never mean to hurt you or your feelings. She's just scared because she doesn't want you to end up like me and how brash I was."

"But mom, you were a  _hero_ ," Changkyun replied, "You were so strong and you led an entire army of heroes to fight with you! You almost got rid of Zeus a-and if you believed in yourself you would've been able to accomplish it for sure. I know it!"

Hwasa's smile slowly faded as she removed her hands off his shoulders, "I'm not as brave as you or the others think I am Changkyun. I was scared when I started that war. I saw what my brother was doing and as much as I wanted to stop him, I simply couldn't. I was too scared and weak especially when I walked into it and brought my friends into it."

**_I HATE you!_ **

She sighed, "I let one of my closest friends down during that war and corrupted her soul. I'd be damned if I ever showed my face in Sedonia again after that. After what I tried to pull. B-but Zeus, he was trying to create a portal to another world to make his armies stronger and bigger. But opening a portal will clash the universe and it could be the end for all of us. Now, he's still trying to do it and you can't let that happen."

"Changkyun," She said, looking at him again, "You can't let that happen."

The boy bit his lip, "I-I....I'm scared."

Hwasa nodded, "I know you are baby, that's why I'm here to help you. I'm going to help you and give you all the knowledge you need while I'm able to contact you in this form, which is easy because you haven't found all the barriers yet."

Changkyun widened his eyes, "Wh-what happens when I find all the barriers?"

The glowing woman smiled once more, "Then that means you have completed your journey and you don't need me or my guidance anymore. That would only mean your powers will come back to you and it will let you know what to do next on your journey."

"I see," Changkyun said, looking down sadly, seeing the amulet in his hands.

Then he remembered that he  _did_ find one barrier of sin and harmony.

 _Wonho_.

"I'm aware that you've found a barrier already," He heard his mother say, giggling softly, "It's your little pirate friend Wonho. I find it ironic how he's Sinbad's son and he's also a barrier as well."

Changkyun oohed at that, "Was Sinbad once a barrier as well?"

Hwasa giggled, "The sin of greed and the barrier of loyalty," She replied, then giggled some more, "But they act just alike. However, I can see why Wonho was gifted with the dragon sins of protection. I thank Persephone for that."

"S-so...how will I know that I've found a destined barrier?" Changkyun said, looking at his mother, "How will I know that one of these gems I'm holding right now belongs to them? What if I give it to someone, but they'll use it against me?"

"Only one of the deadly sins are meant to turn against you," The woman replied, her strict tone returning, "Although it says 7 barriers, there are only 7 barriers of sin and 6 barriers of harmony. You'll feel deep down which sin is going to turn against you, just like you'll feel the connection with all the barriers yourself because you hold control of them all and their power now. You're like their power source."

"I understand now," Changkyun said, nodding.

"Then go find the rest of your friends," Hwasa said, "It'll only be the king's candidate of a  _regalia_ who rightfully deserves one of the barriers. And only you and your heart can tell you who that barrier rightfully goes to. When you enable your trust in that barrier and the holder you have chosen for it, only then will it be able to connect with its holder and the holder will be able to use it and activate its  _true_ power."

Changkyun heard that loud and clear, remembering quickly that one of the barriers were already in the process of getting a holder.

He needed to go to  _Wonho_.

The boy nodded as he looked up at the woman, smiling as she smiled right back. Then his eyes got glassy as he started sniffing, tears automatically falling for some reason. Hwasa looked at him weirdly, unsure why he was crying so much.

"I-I'm sorry," He said, sniffling, "I-it's just...I've been waiting to see you for  _so_ long now. I've only dreamt about you but now I'm really seeing you," He chuckled lightly as he wiped his tears, "W-well...sorta."

"When this is all over and you've finally completed your journey-" Hwasa started to say, with a warm smile, her own tears forming, "-when it's all over....that's when we will reunite once more." 

Changkyun nodded at that, "O-okay m-mom!" He said, seeing that there was a light glowing all around him. He held his hand out to the woman in front of him, "D-DON'T FORGET ME PLEASE-"

Hwasa nodded, "I won't! I love you!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _Take_ **_care_ ** _of them Changkyun._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Changkyun's eyes widened as he looked around, seeing he was in his room. He looked down at the book, seeing that the page he was looking at was gone. But what was strange was that it was a page in the book that he always wanted to see, but he couldn't because it was  _ripped-_

_Wait._

The boy looked down, feeling the ripped center of the pages lightly. He was pretty sure he  _just_ saw the page before going off and seeing his mother, who gave him all the information he needed to know about who he was, who she was, and what he was born and meant to be and do. Now he understood why his aunts were so hesitant about telling him about it because they knew he'd go out and do something reckless.

 _Welp,_ too fucking late for that.

"Changkyun!" He heard one of his aunts, Wheein, "Come downstairs! Your friend is here to take you to school!"

He just picked up the amulet, looking at it carefully.

_It'll only be the king's candidate of a regalia who rightfully deserves one of the barriers. And only you and your heart can tell you who that barrier rightfully goes to._

He furrowed his eyebrows, giving the amulet a determined glare as he squeezed it in his hand.

"I won't let you down mom."

"Ahhh, so you all have been Changkyun's caretakers since he was 12?" Wonho asked as the three women before him nodded in unison.

Moonbyul walked up to him, crossing her arms, "Soooooooo...you're Sinbad's kid, huh?"

Wonho raised an eyebrow, looking at her weirdly, "Um, yeah I am."

"Well you're in luck, Sinbad and I use to be  _very_ close," Moonbyul replied, smirking, "In fact, I used to know your old man before he conquered his  _first_ set of land. This was back when he was like in his early twenties  _before_ he started fucking with goddesses."

Wonho's eyes widened, suddenly sparkling, "WHAT?! You know my father?"

Moonbyul nodded, "Of course I do! Little Sinny of Sindria. He was such a snarky bastard and we used to go on adventures together. We both grew up in Sindria and we were an unstoppable pair! I was like a little sister to him," The woman frowned slightly, looking away, "I  _was_ a little sister to him. But then he started dating goddesses and then...."

She looked over at Wheein, who gave her a soft look in defeat. The woman smiled as she walked over, patting Moonbyul's shoulder in defense. Moonbyul nodded at that, smiling as she held her hand to.

"So you must've been the friend my dad is always talking about," She heard Wonho say, "You guys were boarding ships in Queen Mermista's seas during the war and fought alongside each other! I hear stories all the time because I'm the only one who cares to even listen to what he has to say. Unlike my big brother Aladdin, who's set to be the first king."

Moonbyul widened her eyes at that, looking over at Wheein who just smiled and nodded, patting her shoulder. She held the woman's hand lightly, looking back at Wonho, "That's really lovely Wonho. You should tell Sinbad that Moonbyul and Wheein said hi."

Wonho nodded at that, then looked over to see Changkyun running down the stairs with only his black button-down shirt on, his pants, and some shoes. The three women looked over at him confusingly as he ran into the kitchen, grabbing his lunch bag and then ran back into the living room as he grabbed his blazer, not even putting it on.

Solar cleared her throat, "Ch-Changkyun....hello! You're bright and up this morning-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just really excited about something," The boy with the curly strawberry blonde hair responded, seeing Wonho in the doorway looking at him kinda surprised. He just nodded, walking up to him and grabbing him by the arm, "Thanks for coming to get me, buddy. Now let's go."

"O-oh okay!" Wonho replied running out the house to his pirate ship convertible.

Before Changkyun could run out, he felt someone grab his wrist. He looked over to see it was none other than Solar, looking at him worryingly.

"Changkyun slow down," She said, "You're not even gonna say goodbye? Or even an  _I love you guys_  or something? You usually do that before going to school any other day...is everything alright?"

The boy nodded quickly, "Y-yeah! I'm fine. I'm just really excited for school today and I wanna go hang out with my friends so you know-"

"Y-yes but-" She let out, pulling him once more before he left. Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows a bit as he looked up at her, seeing her face, how tired and distressed she was. The woman sighed, "Changkyun I'm....I want to apologize for the way I yelled at you last night. As well as a lot of things, basically hiding so much from you. It's just you're so smart and bright and you do a lot of amazing things. You're your own person and I feel like learning the truth will really mess with your head."

Changkyun widened his eyes as he straightened up, letting her finish, "Listen, you were right last night. You deserve to know everything. The truth. Who we are, how we know you, how we know your mother and who she was- literally all of that. You're going to be 19 in a few months and I feel like it's best to start preparing you for who you were meant to be now before it's too late."

Even though the boy was already aware of who he was, it was still generous of her to even consider telling him from her side. He wanted to know about her, Moonbyul's, and Wheein's connection with his mother for a long time now but hearing it from just his mom wasn't enough.

He wanted so much more information, and this was a good sign.

So he smiled warmly, hugging Solar tightly, "Thank you Auntie Solar. I'm glad you trust me now." 

Solar was surprised, even felt herself get ready to tear up a bit. But she smiled as well, hugging him back, "It took me all night to realize how wrong I was. But that's only because I was scared for you myself and I knew your mother would be scared too," She pulled him away, looking at him, "But you got a bright future ahead and I want you to be prepared. That's also why I'm letting you stay in Bolton."

"R-Really?" Changkyun said, eyes wide.

Solar nodded, "It's a really nice school and you haven't done anything wrong so I don't see why not. Plus, you've got yourself a bright young man as a friend over there and I'd hate to ruin that for you. So you can stay and make some more friends."

Changkyun smiled once more, hugging Solar even tighter, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THAAAAAANK YOU AUNTIE SOLAR!" He exclaimed as he jumped up and down.

Solar was kinda more nauseous trying to process a lot since she barely received sleep, but she just stood her ground.

Wonho beeped his horn which caused Changkyun to pull away, hugging Solar once more then  _really_ pulled away.

"YOU WON'T REGRET THIS!" The boy exclaimed happily, jumping in Wonho's car, "I PROMISE!"

Solar smiled and waved as Wonho started his engine, waving to her as well before he pulled off in his pirate ship convertible. As they left, the woman sighed, holding her head as Wheein and Moonbyul walked up to her, patting both sides of her arm. The woman smiled at them both, then looked forward to where Changkyun was going.

She sighed, "Dear Hwasa, I hope I'm doing the right thing."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**↢↣**

 

 

 

 

 

Changkyun looked at the amulet of pride carefully in his hands, seeing all the jewels surrounding the yellow sapphire in the middle. He grasped it tightly, smiling to himself as he put the amulet on around his neck, looking at it once more.

"I won't let you down," He whispered to himself, kissing it lightly.

"Won't let who down?" The boy's eyes widened as he realized he wasn't alone. He looked over to see Wonho looking at him a bit confused, "Changkyun, I hope you're not talking to random things. I have a brother who does that shit and it scares the fuck out of me. He's like an evil wizard now that no one listens to."

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"It's a long story," Wonho said, leaning back as he took his turn, "But I'll save that story for later. I wanted to share with you something that my dad told me yesterday," He replied, holding up his fist. As it opened, it revealed the red ruby from the amulet of pride that Wonho had taken yesterday.

"Oh  _shit_ ," He let out, his eyes getting wide, "I almost forgot about this gem ad what happened to you yesterday."

"Don't worry," Wonho replied, looking at him from the corner of his eye, "I wanted to talk to my dad about it a little seeing as he was once involved with the holders of these gems. You know...the Seven Deadly Sins," He sighed, looking back at the road, "I kept getting weird visions too. Like someone was calling me and telling me about this destiny I had as the strongest wielder of the Sins. I had no fucking clue what that meant, so I went out to talk about it with my dad. My dad....he just told me he knew this day was coming for me."

Changkyun hummed at that, looking down at the ruby in Wonho's palm. He looked back up at him, "What did he mean by that?"

"No clue, but he just told me I'm gonna become someone strong, a warrior chosen by an all-powerful regalia to become the next defender of this land. And he says I'm the first so that just means that the regalia, whoever it is, has chosen me as their king's candidate," Wonho said as he finally arrived the school, "He said that regalia believes I'm gonna become someone really big and powerful one day, that I'll be even greater than my brother and that I'm capable of much more than I believe I am."

Wonho finally parked his car in his same spot from yesterday, stopping his engine. He sighed as he unbuckled his seatbelt, turning to face Changkyun with the red ruby in his hand.

Changkyun looked to see the somewhat focused but also hurt look on Wonho's face. He looked as if he wanted to be happy about this decision, but for some reason, he was also a bit saddened, hurt, maybe even disappointed with the information.

"Although that sounds really great, I'm sick of people trying to tell me I'm gonna be great and giving me false hope," He finally admitted, "Whoever that regalia is, they're pulling my leg. I know there's no way in hell I'll be as amazing as Aladdin, or that I'm even fit to be some warrior. If anyone were to tell m they believed in me, I feel like all I'm capable of doing is letting them down."

"Wonho-"

"Because I'm so damn defective, I can't even save my friend-"

"Hey!" Both of Changkyun's hands slapped the sides of Wonho's face. Wonho's eyes widened as he looked over to see Changkyun's expression, furrowed eyebrows and all.

"Y-you're not a disappointment!" He exclaimed, squeezing the man's face even more, "You're not weak or defective, you're just misunderstood and different. And that's okay! It's okay to be different than what everyone wants you to be. I think that's amazing that you have goals to achieve for yourself to accomplish, it's really cool even!"

Wonho started to blush at those words, "You're awesome Wonho! No matter what anyone says to you. You were saying all that stuff to me about being awesome, so now it's your turn to be awesome too! I'm not perfect either, I'm a mortal who doesn't know how to use his powers but I'm fine with that. You're a guy with strange powers, but those powers are what make you who you are."

The boy pulled away, raising his hands in the air, "You and  _I_ , we're the ding dong sunshine future! Best defective friends for fucking ever!"

He turned over to look at Wonho with a warm smile, "And I'm not gonna fall apart on you either buddy."

Wonho's eyes widened as a few tears leaked through his eyes. He smiled, blushing a bit as he sniffed, wiping away the access tears. Changkyun walked over to him, still smiling as he held his arms out, welcoming him for a hug. Wonho just rushed over, hugging him tightly as he continued sniffing and crying.

"Thank you, Changkyun," He muttered, "That you for being my friend."

Changkyun hugged him tighter, "Of course. I should be thanking you for that though."

Wonho pulled away, wiping his eyes a bit more, "I mean, you're so cool and powerful in your own way even if you are just a mortal."

"Ah yeah," The boy said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "But to be fairly honest, I don't even know what I'm supposed to be anymore. I guess I can relate to you when you said you were having weird visions you don't really understand."

"I see," Wonho said, looking down at the amulet of pride. He hummed poking his lips out, "I kinda learned more about that amulet you're wearing too. My father told me that the amulet of pride once belonged to-"

"Queen Hwasa," Changkyun said as they exited the car, "The holder of the sin of pride. Queen of Xandexter and Zeus' young sister."

Wonho looked at him surprisingly, "Y-yeah! That's what I was gonna say. I thought you didn't know much about her though? But it makes sense since you're getting weird visions of her. Maybe you're like her pawn or something or maybe she's trying to tell you to find new holders for the barriers of sin- OH! What if  _she's_  the regalia who told me I'm the holder of this sin and made me the king's candidate. I feel so honored."

Changkyun stopped in his tracks as Wonho kept walking. But eventually, Wonho picked up that the boy had stopped walking and turned around confusingly, seeing Changkyun look down at the ground.

He walked forward, "Hey lil bud...everything-"

"Wonho," Changkyun said, looking up at him, "I know about Hwasa because....this amulet, she left it in my hands because I'm the only one with her blood who is capable of protecting it and fulfilling what she wants me to accomplish."

"Her blood?" Wonho repeated, "But that could only mean that-" The boy gasped, looking over at Changkyun as he gripped the amulet.

He furrowed his eyebrows slightly, "It means I'm her son. And that.....I'm a regalia."

 _Silence_.

Wonho was speechless for a good few seconds, trying to laugh it off or waiting for Changkyun to laugh and say it was a small joke. But the boy stood there, looking at him dead in the eyes, telling him that. He said it with his whole chest, not even regretting it in the slightest. But that's because he was telling the truth, Wonho could only tell he wasn't lying because of his strong connection with the ruby.

And Changkyun's strong connection with it as well and why he was able to summon it.

This meant that Wonho was  _Changkyun's_ king's candidate.

Because he was a regalia.

"W-wait a second," Wonho said, shaking his head in disbelief, "This is all so much to take in- what? Oh my god. So this means that  _you're_ the one who chose my first out of all the other sins to be the holder of this ruby? A-and that I'm  _your_ king's candidate?"

"It's a stretch," Changkyun replied, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm still trying to process everything I've learned myself. See my mom, she's not actually dead. She's someone lost in another part of the universe and she's trying to do her best to reach me. I guess my dreams are her only way of reaching me-"

"My  _GOD_!" Wonho exclaimed, which startled the boy, "Fuck! You're a goddamn  _regalia_! I should've fucking known! I mean, I knew you were special but like oh my goodness I had no idea that you were  _this_ special-"

"Wonho  _shhh_!" Changkyun hushed him harshly. Then he blinked back a few, "Wait how do you know I'm telling the truth and not pulling your leg? I thought you were gonna think I'm weird and not wanna be my friend anymore."

The boy blew a raspberry, "Changkyun please, I fib all the time. A small fib like that wouldn't stop me from being your friend- but I'd kinda look at you weirdly if you kept the lie going."

"Wait what-"

" _Anyways_ -" He dug in his pocket, pulling out the ruby, "It kinda makes sense to me a little bit. My connection with this ruby as well as your connection with it is what helps me know the truth. This means that weird feeling I was getting towards you, like this weird sense of a big ass level of magic is coming from you. That also explains who you were able to scream like that and disintegrate Kihyun's whole sword."

Changkyun's eyes widened, his pupils glowed royal yellow, "Kihyun! A-and Penelope! I gotta find them and try to explain everything to them too!"

Wonho watched his eyes glow and whistled, "That also explains how you're able to do  _that_."

The boy turned to him as his pupils stopped glowing, "Do what?"

"Nothing!" Wonho said, holding his hands up, "Absolutely nothing."

Changkyun just rolled his eyes as he ran into the school, Wonho following right behind him.

The boy was unsure of where to go, but he just groaned as he found his own way, his pupils glowing once more. Wonho ran up to his side, looking to see the boy's eyes glow, then looked down to see the yellow sapphire in the center glowing as well. He oohed as he watched Changkyun carefully scan the millions of students in the way, looking for Kihyun and Penelope.

He looked left and right but there was no hope in finding any trace of them. He grumbled until he looked up, seeing a familiar boy with silver curly hair and golden specks on. Changkyun smiled as he noticed him, pointing up to him as he ran towards some stairs, with Wonho tiredly following him.

Changkyun eventually made it to the second floor, seeing Kihyun was still in reach, talking to a few people. The boy pushed past a few people, keeping his target in his sight. However, he looked down to see his amulet was glowing again and looked down. His eyes widened when he saw the white pearl from yesterday glowing violently and picked up the amulet, touching the pearl as his eyes fully glowed pearl white.

His eyes widened when he saw a man with long purple hair in a white leotard tank top over gray violet torn leggings that wrap around the foot, matching knee-high athletic white and silver boots with silver soles and accents, and a thin silver crown with two wings on each side, the white pearl in the center. And on his hands, he wore silver and black fingerless gauntlets with white diamonds on them, the white pearl in the center of  _both_. His eyes glowed white.

 _The god of_ **_greed_ ** _._

"Wh-what-" Chagkyun let out, "The god of gr-"

Of course, after not paying close attention, the boy bumped into someone once more. He groaned, rubbing his forehead lightly as he heard someone else groan too, their voice was deep and they sounded  _too_ familiar.

He looked across and saw none other than Hyungwon himself.

"For  _fucksake_ ," Hyungwon let out, "Why do you princes insist on grabbing a death w-" His eyes widened as he looked over to see Changkyun instead of someone else he was expecting to see.

But he didn't get angry, he just looked at him confusingly with his eyebrows furrowed, "Do you just have a death wish doormat? I  _told_ you to watch where the fuck you're going."

"I'm sorry I just-" Changkyun stopped as he looked down to see the white pearl glowing, again and again, many times. He groaned, "God, why does this keep glowing like this?! I don't understand at all."

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow, looking over at the amulet. When he recognized it, his eyes widened, "No fucking way. That's the amulet of pride. That amulet used to belong to Zeus' sister, who was like, an all-powerful goddess or something."

"You know her?" Changkyun said, looking over at him.

The pink-haired boy blew a raspberry, "Of course I know her. Almost every royal person knows who she was. She was the only queen of Xandexter but since she's gone now, King Apollo rules over it now. Even though it's pretty much a shit show. She was so fucking awesome though ands he was the only person who believed in people and knew right from wrong. She was close with my father before-"

Hyungwon stopped in his sentence as he remembered something harsh, shaking the thought away.

Changkyun looked at him, "Before what?"

He tsked, "Nothing. It's none of your goddamn business," He scoffed as he stood up, dusting himself off, "How did you even get your hands on that anyway? It's too dangerous to be holding around in a school like this and you can actually get in trouble if one of the administrators caught you with it."

"Well, I-" Changkyun stopped in his sentence as he registered Hyungwon's words. He slowly looked up at him, "Are you actually looking out for me?"

"N-no! I mean- look whatever. Don't read into it you dumbass mortal boy," He said, holding his hand out for Changkyun to grab.

Changkyun looked at that, then at him, smiling softly a bit. He took his hand finally as Hyungwon pulled him up quickly.

When he rose, Hyungwon pulled his hand away, putting it back in his pocket, "So anyway, I wanted to umm...talk to you about what happened yesterday. You know, with the whole fighting situation and when you told me to stop obliterating your friend," He rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry about that by the way."

"Oh it's fine," Changkyun replied, "And I didn't mean to shout at you, or even cause all that trouble yesterday. I didn't really want us having any bad blood, I just wanted to be your friend. But you were kinda being a dick to me and made it hard to get along with you."

"Yeah," Hyungwon said, kicking the ground, "Sorry about that  _too_. I also don't know why I got so carried away, that's never happened to me before. I usually tell my dad about this, but he doesn't have the time or day to listen to what I have to say. He spends so much time trying to make sure the kingdom is in order while my brother just makes shit worse. It's kinda hard out here being the son of the thunder and lightning god who does nothing but cause chaos."

Changkyun let out a small aw, patting Hyungwon's shoulder. Hyungwon looked over to see his small smile, "It's okay. If anything, my aunts took me away from an orphanage and they know a whole bunch of shit about me but refuse to tell me who I am. Shit, I don't even know if I'm a prince or anything like that. I'm kinda living that hard knock life right now."

Hyungwon softly chuckled at that, "Guess we're both just confused kids with problematic pasts, huh?" He teased as he nudged the boy lightly in the arm.

The boys both giggled lightly until the first bell started to ring.

"Changkyun!" Hyungwon and Changkyun heard Wonho exclaim from afar.

Hyungwon tensed, "Hey, I'm sorry for yesterday. I've got a lot of walls built up and it's not easy out here trusting people. But thanks for reaching out to me."

"N-no problem! It's no trouble at all, I've been there," Changkyun said, rubbing his arm.

He noticed the white pearl was still glowing lightly and oohed. The boy lifted up the amulet, taking out the pearl from the amulet, handing it to Hyungwon, who looked at it, then back at him confusingly.

"Keep it," Changkyun said with a smile, "It's ummm....a nice little friendship gift from me to you. Even if you don't wanna consider me as your friend, I'll consider you as my friend."

Before Hyungwon could respond, Changkyun already ran off, going to go find Wonho somewhere. Hyungwon just flattened his lips, looking down at the gem in his hand that Changkyun left for him.

_Even if you don't wanna consider me as your friend, I'll consider you as my friend._

Hyungwon snickered to himself as he put the gem in his pocket, walking away, "What a weird-ass kid."

 

 

 

 

 

**↢↣**

 

 

 

 

The day seemed a bit simpler for Changkyun, least he wasn't too confused as he was yesterday. He didn't really believe Wonho when he said that the second day of school is easier than the second day, but guess he was right. However, the only thing that bothered him was that throughout his whole day, he had seen Kihyun, but not Penelope.

She was in two of his classes, but she was absent in both. And as many times as Penelope and Kihyun walked together in the halls, he didn't see her at all. It was as if she really disappeared out of sight.

"-Changkyun."

Wonho's voice pulled the boy out of his thoughts, "This school is having a homecoming dance somewhere around Halloween and I want us to participate together!"

The boy forgot it was lunchtime already.

"Of course there's gonna be a theme. I know my fellow students were talking about there being some type of masquerade theme this year and I like it! We should most definitely take part in it when it comes around. Of course, we're in the middle of September right now and we have so many weeks before it's time, but I'm sure we'll manage!" Wonho replied, wholeheartedly eating his burger.

"Oh yeah," Changkyun said as he looked down at his noodles, "M-maybe we should when the time comes."

Wonho hummed confusingly, setting down his burger, "Are you okay? You've seemed a little out of it since we walked in school. You even picked up your bowl of strawberries all sad and stuff and I know how happy those make you. What troubles you?"

"Nothing really," Changkyun said, fiddling with his ramen, "I'm just upset I haven't seen any sight of Penny all morning. I'm kinda worried about where she is. She usually travels with Kihyun but he's here by himself."

"Yeah," Wonho said, looking over in the arena where the gym class was fighting in. He saw Kihyun doing practice battles with another boy, kicking his ass with his fists and his magic, "Now that you mention it, it is kinda strange he's here alone."

The strawberry blonde sighed, "I didn't mean to upset her yesterday. Besides you, she was yet another person who really wanted to be my friend. She went all out just for me and I feel like I drove her away. I never even meant to pull her away or make her seem like she was a threat. But her last words to me where-"

_"I'm sorry for wasting your time Changkyun."_

Changkyun made a weakened expression, picking up one of his strawberries before eating it sadly.

Wonho awed, "Well I'm sorry about that Kyun. The poor girl has had it so hard from what I've heard. Maybe you coming at her with all that stuff was a lot to handle and she wasn't sure how to take it. Or maybe you're her first friend and she needs time to grasp that," The man replied, grabbing his burger to bite into it, "It's hard becoming friends with people who have some heavy walls built. But I believe she'll come around."

Changkyun looked up at him, "Really? You really think she'll come back?"

The boy nodded, "Just give her time to take it all in."

Changkyun watched as Wonho continued eating his lunch, then smiled a bit as he took the thought in himself. Wonho was right, the girl knew how genuine Changkyun's words were yesterday and they seemed really close.

She'll come back,  _someday_.

"She's not here because she's supposed to be prepping herself to become the queen of the Kou Empire."

Both Wonho and Changkyun were startled as they looked over to see Hyungwon leaning on the entrance with a brown bag in his hand.

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, "What the fuck are  _you_ doing here?"

"Well, I saw you two get lunch passes so I thought  _why not_?" The boy said as he walked towards them, "I don't like eating in that crowded ass cafeteria either, believe me. Let me be privileged too. Plus, I deserve free access as well because Changkyun and I are friends now."

" _WHAT_?" Wonho exclaimed, his eyes widened as he looked over at the boy who just silently slurped his noodles.

Hyungwon cleared his throat, continuing, "Yes, we're friends now. He bumped into me, as usual, and we talked it out. I apologized- yadayada, you know the whole story I don't need to explain anything to you," He said, turning away from Wonho's surprised, but pissed off expression, "Anyway, your alien princess friend is at home getting ready to get married."

"Wait what?" Changkyun replied, looking confused, "That doesn't make sense though. Kihyun's here, so what-"

"Well that's because Kihyun called off the engagement yesterday," Hyungwon said, pulling away, "Since my father is affiliated with their kingdom and Ki and I are like.... _best friends_ , I know all of this information," The boy replied, confidently crossing his arms and smirking.

Wonho raised an unconvinced eyebrow, "Didn't you get kicked Kihyun's kingdom for breaking in unannounced?"

"That's  _not_ the point. Shut your lips," Hyungwon hushed him, "Anyways, Kihyun when to go negotiate with everyone from the Kou Empire as well as with his mother in the Earth Empire. He did everything in his power to cancel the betrothed rule. I don't know why, but I know it had something to do with Penelope needing her own independence as the new queen. But they refused, then ended their contract. So Penelope is set to get married to the King of Ceris instead."

"Prince Artemis?" Wonho said, his eyes widened, "You mean that kingdom full of the ruthless people with the slave system?"

"Hell yeah," Hyungwon said, "That country is almost in more horrible shape than Xandexter is. They're trying to sell the citizens' rights of both countries and create this large slave system. Once Artemis and Penelope are married, they'll have the Kou Empire in their hands and they'll have an unstoppable program."

"That's HORRIBLE!" Changkyun exclaimed as both Hyungwon and Wonho looked at him.

He balled his fists, "They can't mess with the citizens' rights like that! That's just plain fucking clue. So what if they have no money, creating this system will put the citizens' lives in danger and they'll basically be tyrants at that."

"I think that's what they're trying to achieve," Hyungwon said, "It's not like Xandexter or Ceris doesn't already have a slave system to enforce. Those greedy bastards just want more money in their pockets. And with the Kou Empire's blessing, they're going to turn those countries into something dark as  _fuck_ , something not even Zeus can stop with the snap of his fingers."

"But Zeus can  _try_ to do something to prevent it, right?" Changkyun shouted angrily, "He's the king of Sedonia! He's basically the god watching over all of us! He gives us all this talk about helping people but he can't even help  _these_ people. He w-won't-" Changkyun choked out as angry tears started coming through, "H-he won't even give it a time of day to look over?"

Hyungwon saw the boy's face and looked away, avoiding his tears, "Unfortunately, because they're just powerless mortals, Zeus couldn't give two shits about this issue."

Changkyun furrowed his eyes, slamming his fists on the armrests of his chair.

 _Slavery_. Just mindlessly giving away the poor and helpless citizens' rights for cash...Changkyun knew about that system  _too_ well. Only because he was familiar with it when he was in the orphanage and they were just giving away the kids to strangers to do nothing but work.

And he was almost one of them, before Solar found him.

"We can't let them do that," Changkyun said as he stood, "W-we can't just let them give away all those poor people for cash! Penelope can't get married to that man and sign that contract! Surely she knows what they'll do!"

The boy looked away, seeing Kihyun down in the arena, wiping his forehead with a towel. He furrowed his eyebrows, "Surely  _Kihyun_ knows."

Before Wonho or Hyungwon could stop him, the boy tore away from his seat, hurrying down to the arena to try and catch Kihyun before he left to the lockeroom with the others. The boy jumped over the wall fence, then ran towards Kihyun, tackling him before he could leave.

Kihyun grumbled in response, "What the-" He looked up to see Changkyun on top of him, widening his eyes, "Changkyun? What are you-"

"You can't let Penelope get married to Prince Artemis!"

"Huh?" Kihyun said, his vision clearing up, "What are you talking about? How do you know that Penelope is getting married to Prince Artemis? That information hasn't even been let out yet, unless-"

The boy looked over to see Hyungwon and Wonho rush over to see what was up.

"Hyungwon told me," Changkyun said, causing Kihyun to look back over at him, "He told me everything about what you tried to do and how it failed. And he also told me about the slave system that Xandexter, Ceris, and the Kou are trying to make."

Kihyun's eyes widened, looking over to see Hyungwon had widened eyes as well before looking away, putting his hands behind his back as he whistled nonchalantly.

The gray-haired boy furrowed his eyebrows, "How the hell did  _you_ find out about all of that?"

Hyungwon chuckled nervously, "Ki Ki! C'mon noooooow....you know I just  _love_ spying on people. It's like, in my blood and everything-"

"That information is  _dangerous_ Hyungwon!" Kihyun exclaimed, "It's classified and do you know what would happen if the whole  _world_ found out about it? Did you fucking tell everyone in the school about it? And did you even decide to mention the black magic that King Judar is using as well or did it fucking slip from your dense ass mind?"

Wonho poked his lips out, looking over at Hyungwon, "I thought you said you two were best friends."

"We uh....have a complicated relationship," Hyungwon replied.

"Kihyun," Changkyun spoke up, "You have to stop this system. Whatever it is they're trying to do, you need to talk Penelope out of it and try to get her to see reason."

The boy below him furrowed his eyebrows, "What the fuck do you think  _talking_ is going to solve? I've already tried my hardest to get them all to understand and see reason. I've  _tried_. And none of this would've even happened if you hadn't spoken all that rebellious shit to Penelope in the first place, so half of this is your fault for fucking around with something you have no business in."

"Kihyun it's okay," Changkyun replied, "I know you tried stopping the system too and helping Penelope because you know what's right! If we work together, we can-"

"I said get  _OFF_!"

A large, thick vine from below the ground rose up into the sky as Kihyun's pupils glowed green. Then it lunged down violently, coming right for Changkyun. Changkyun's eyes widened as the vine grabbed him completely tying him up in its grasp. The vine squeezed him under Kihyun's control, reaching the boy's neck and squeezing that as well.

Changkyun coughed harshly as the vine wrapped around his neck, looking down at Kihyun's darkened eyes with red blood-shot eyes.

"I don't need to hear the opinion from a weak ass mortal boy like  _you_ ," Kihyun replied, his tone dark as he gripped his fists, causing the vine to squeeze the boy tighter, "It's all your fault and  _you_ deserve this for poisoning Penelope's mind with that shit. She's gonna be bound to some bastard and taking part in this horrible ass system and it's your fault for pushing it."

He squinted his eyes, "She kept saying you two were good friends and you saw the good in her, but you're nothing but some dumbass, thieving mortal who doesn't know shit about us. So  _stay_ away from-"

To Kihyun's right, there was a blast of fire coming his way. Kihyun released Changkyun quick enough to raise up a wall of stone, stopping the fire from reaching his area. Then he set it down once the fire diminished, looking over to see Wonho, pupils glowing red.

The small boy fell right into Hyungwon's hands luckily. He looked over to see Wonho's eyes glowing, looking over at Kihyun, who's eyes were glowing too, the arena filled with nothing but silence.

Then Kihyun snickered, crossing his arms, "I don't have time to waste fighting some defective ass guy who got his ass kicked yesterday. Just step aside and it'll be less embarrassing for you."

"No," Wonho said, standing his ground as he raised his hands up before shooting fire towards Kihyun.

Kihyun sighed, waving his hand low as a stone shield on his arm formed once he held it up, blocking Wonho's flames. He closed his eyes slowly as he waited for Wonho to stop shooting fire his way. But when he opened his eyes, he looked over to see Wonho running towards him, throwing kicks at him.

The gray-haired boy dodged one, but then unsuccessfully dodged the other, falling to the ground. He groaned, looking up at Wonho as he picked himself up with his feet, raising his hand, balling his fist, and shooting big ass boulders in his way. Wonho dodged them all, then punched right through one with fire.

Kihyun became even more aggravated as he summoned a sword, running towards Wonho. Wonho panicked at the sight of the swordsman coming his way, dodging most of his attacks that he could with the blade. Hyungwon watched with careful eyes from afar, rooting for Wonho to find some ground in the battle, but it seemed as if Kihyun knew his every move.

His attention, however, was pulled away as he looked down at Changkyun amulet, seeing it glow green. He lifted it up, seeing the jade gem on the amulet glow brightly, which confused him a little bit. It's not like he was Changkyun so he didn't understand how it worked, but he just looked at it, then back at the battle.

Wonho tried his hardest to slice the vines that were coming towards him as Kihyun jumped off rocks, hurtling right towards him with his stone sword. This whole fight, he was just using his luck and any powers he could grant from his head, but all his attempts were useless. Especially with Kihyun's skillful attacks.

The boy was just as powerful as anyone, training almost every day and taking down a whole hydra with just his bare hands. He was powerful, he didn't even need powers to be powerful.

Kihyun appeared from behind Wonho, kicking his back before Wonho could slice another vine. Wonho attempted to rise up from his fallen spot, but a vine from the ground rose up, pulling him up, then throwing him down 10 feet on the ground. The boy grunted, feeling his muscles weaken as he tried to use another power, but it was unsuccessful once another vine picked him up from the ground, throwing him 10 feet below once more.

Kihyun continued picking him up and throwing him down until he ran over himself. Before Wonho hit the ground for the millionth time, Kihyun jumped up, kicking him right in the stomach, then in the back, which caused Wonho to hit the ground a lot more harsher than the other times.

Wonho still had the strength to lift up his head, blood leaking from his forehead and mouth as he saw Kihyun coming down to his level, looking down at him with a dark glare.

The boy summoned another blade, rising it up slowly. Wonho watched him with fearful eyes, then hung his head down, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry Changkyun," He muttered, "I failed you."

Wonho kept his eyes closed to accept whatever was coming to him.

But he remembered-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"You're awesome Wonho! No matter what anyone says to you. You were saying all that stuff to me about being awesome, so now it's your turn to be awesome too! I'm not perfect either, I'm a mortal who doesn't know how to use his powers but I'm fine with that. You're a guy with strange powers, but those powers are what make you who you are."_

_The boy pulled away, raising his hands in the air, "You and I, we're the ding dong sunshine future! Best defective friends for fucking ever!"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_He turned over to look at Wonho with a warm smile, "And I'm not gonna fall apart on you either buddy._

Wonho opened his eyes at that, digging in his pocket to grab the ruby he had kept.

"NO!" He exclaimed, which caused a small blast to pull away Kihyun from him.

There was a huge wave of dirt and dust that surrounded him, Hyungwon covered himself as well as Changkyun as it occurred. Kihyun covered himself with a shield, looking over to see Wonho in the middle of the small swarm of dust. When it finally cleared up, he saw Wonho holding his arm up, his fist balled with the ruby gem in his grasp.

He then revealed the gem, holding it up as he exclaimed, "For the honor, of XANDEXTER!"

With that, a huge flash of red shone in the middle of the arena. Kihyun covered his eyes away from the bright light, trying to avoid it at any cost.

Within the light, the ruby in Wonho's hand flew around the boy, giving him red streaks within his vanilla blonde hair and causing his hair to grow down to his shoulders. Then the boy grabbed the gem, bringing it together with his fist which caused red metal armbands to form on both his arms, reaching up to his elbows as the end piece by his elbow had the end of a diamond. And the ruby in his hand transferred to each side of the armband, as the other one turned blue.

The light finally dimmed, finally revealing Wonho in all his might. His pupils that were once brown were now red and blue, glowing brightly.

Hyungwon oohed at the sight of him, then looked over to see Kihyun looking over at him, even more petrified.

Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows, squeezing his eyes shut, "WONHO! KICK HIM IN THE BALLS!"

Kihyun's eyes widened as he saw Wonho running towards, creating a wave of ice to stop him from leaving. The gray-haired male groaned as he broke free from the ice cape, summoning his sword and running for Wonho. But Wonho was one step ahead as he stopped running, jumping up only to stomp down, shouting  _loudly_ and violently.

The earth boy tried to rip away from it, but the dragon screeches were too powerful for him to dodge. The flaming sound waved finally stopped but he was too late to react when Wonho came for him, kicking him right in the face from above with an emotionless, cold glare.

Hyungwon cheered for Wonho as Kihyun fell to the ground, his sword disappearing as his state became weaker. He felt his face, wincing at the burnt mark on his cheek. Then he looked up to see Wonho walking towards him once more.

"Kihyun," Wonho replied in a mighty tone, "I don't wanna hurt you."

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows as he glared, "Stay the  _fuck_ away from me."

The boy got up before Wonho could reach him, walking to the nearest exit outside. Wonho looked at the doors, watching them shut with a small soft frown.

Then he sighed to himself, "It's all over now."

Hyungwon walked up to him with Changkyun in his hands, bridal style. He looked over at him, seeing him glow, "Holy fuck, look at you. You look like the dragon sin of wrath almost."

Wonho widened his eyes at that, looking down at his arms to see the armbands he had on, as well as the gems on the front of both. He looked over at Changkyun, seeing the boy was still slightly unconscious from the attack Kihyun directed towards him.

"Yeah," Hyungwon said, handing him to Wonho, "He took the fall pretty hard."

Wonho hummed at that, looking down at Changkyun's soft features. He smiled, "You really did believe in me, huh?"

He shook away the thought, looking at Hyungwon, "C'mon, let's go take him to the nurse so he can get some rest."

Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows, nodding as the both of them walked out the arena.

 

 

 

 

**↢↣**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know, i love writing out wonho and changkyun's soft little platonic friendship. It reminds me of my own friends and y'know i love it ;;;(((
> 
> Also, whoop whoop! Hyungwon's on board! told yall he wasnt evil anymore ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i was gonna try to update thursday, friday, saturday, and sunday but i can only afford to update weekends since that's my free time days, my apologies!

 

 

 

 

 

**↢↣**

 

 

 

_"You'll never catch me!" Shouted a small boy with curly strawberry blonde locks. The boy who was chasing him in return was someone with golden-brown hair, giggling away as they did the little obstacle course._

_Within Balsa, the ancient city of ruins, lied a nice little organization for orphans who were either found in abandoned areas or simply left behind because the guardians of the small child couldn't take care of it or personal reasons that were unknown and never spoken about. Or, the child was stolen and left here while the guardian of it continued to search for it._

_In Changkyun's case, he was unsure why he was here._

_He just grew up around the area all his life, not even bothering to ask why he was here. When he was 4, he started to become self-aware of his condition and wanted answers, but his caregiver always gave him the same false hope and answer in response. When he turned 9, he got the same excuse and even started calling out his nanny because she gave him the same answer every time._

_Now he's 10, and he's the same stubborn ass little kid who demands answers of why his mother left him or why he was taken to this land. But instead of fighting for an answer, he just went on random adventures instead to answer his questions._

_Not about his purpose or his parents, but just about the world in general._

_Balsa was only the small city within Bright Moon, which is where the almighty Moon Empire rested itself. The small city was created for the orphans that became the children of Queen Moon herself, who treated the children with respect and showed as much love for them all as much as she possibly could._

_But only Moon's favorites became her soldiers, or servants, working for her in the castle._

_Changkyun was one of them._

_Everyone loved Moon, no one questioned her rule over them or anything. Many kids wanted to be her, many adults wanted to please her. Moon had everyone's love and attention as well as empathy and affection._

_But that didn't affect Changkyun or Minhyuk, not in the slightest._

_"Changkyun!" Minhyuk exclaimed loudly as he chased the giggly boy. The young 14-year old just stopped running, grabbing his thighs as he started to breathe heavily, "D-dammit Changkyun. S-slow down will you."_

_"I can't slow down Minhyuk, you know that," The boy said as he giggled, "Gotta go fast."_

_"Yeah okay, Sonic," Minhyuk teased as he walked over to the small, energetic boy. He sat on some random piece of a broken car, then looked over at Changkyun, who was looking at him weirdly with his head cocked to the side._

_Minhyuk nudged his head over to the car, indirectly pointing to it and then running over to it. Changkyun remained confused but he eventually understood what he meant and ran over to sit next to Minhyuk on the car that he found. The brunette pulled out two cans of soda, popping the bottle open and giving it to Changkyun._

_Changkyun oohed, "Where'd you find these?"_

_"Better yet, when did I find these," Minhyuk teased as he popped his own coke bottle, "I stole them somewhere around the castle in Moon's Temple. It's really easy to go in a steal when she doesn't have any guards surrounded by the area or cameras watching it," He said, pulling out an entire treasure chest._

_Changkyun's eyes widened once he opened the golden box, revealing weird-looking chocolate bars with a brown wrapper and some blue wording in a white box with a red border. Minhyuk dug in the box, giving him one, however Changkyun hesitated for a good few seconds seeing that the treat was stolen from their supposed mother._

_"Min...." The small boy started to say, "You stole these from Miss Moon."_

_"Yeah and?" Minhyuk tsked, "C'mon Kyun, I've been doing this since I was your age. Moon honestly doesn't care because if she did she would've called out her guards by now and been put a stop to it. I've been collecting her sweets ever since. Don't be such a baby."_

_The smaller boy pouted, "I-I'm not a baby! I just don't think this is right. You can get hurt. I could get hurt. I don't want you to get in trouble for something like-"_

_"Changkyun just say you don't want it, goddamn," Minhyuk said as he snatched away the treat. He began opening the wrapper carelessly, taking a bite into the chocolate bar. Changkyun watched closely, watching the caramel and chocolate ooze out with the peanuts crammed inside._

_Minhyuk looked at him from the corner of his eye. Which caused Changkyun to look away quickly, blushing lightly._

_"Here," Minhyuk said, snickering as he pointed the chocolate in Changkyun's direction, "Bite it. Trust me, you'll see that me stealing all of these was completely necessary and totally worth it."_

_Changkyun looked at him warily, then back at the Snickers bar as Minhyuk pointed it his way. The boy smelled the chocolate a mile away and wanted to dig into it so much. He wanted to sink his teeth into the weird chocolate bar, taste something sweet for the first time, understand why Minhyuk was so ga-ga over these._

_He just furrowed his eyebrows, snatching away the small treat. Then he analyzed it, his eyes all big and starry as he slowly brought the treat close to his mouth. He bit into it, chewing it slowly with his eyes shut tightly, then once he swallowed, it felt like he was in heaven right then and there. He oohed continuously, looking at the bar, then at Minhyuk who just smiled and nodded._

_And just like that, Changkyun devoured the chocolate bar in seconds._

_Minhyuk giggled, "Damn Kyun, I didn't think you'd fucking tear that shit into pieces but you proved me wrong."_

_Changkyun dug his hand into the treasure chest, eating another snickers._

_Minhyuk's eyes widened, watching the boy get ready to go after another, but he grabbed both his hands before he even could, "I fucking think not. I spend years scavenging these, you're gonna have to get your own if you wanna eat them like that."_

_"Oh," The boy said sadly, moving his hand away, "Sorry. It's just...I've never had chocolate before and that was super good."_

_"Of course it was, just wait until you try turtles."_

_Changkyun's eyes widened, "WHY ARE YOU EATING TURTLES?!"_

_"NO NO! Not actual turtles Changkyun, I mean these little things that look like turtles but it's chocolate, peanuts, and caramel wrapped together and sweetness. There's honestly a lot of things I should get you into. Like strawberries-"_

_"Straws turn into berries?"_

_Minhyuk's eyes widened, seeing how serious Changkyun was about that. Then he burst out into laughter, patting the boy's shoulder, "Ah Changkyun, you're so innocent and cute. Very naive too. It's no wonder her highness likes you so much, you're literally the person that outshines all of us."_

_"Aww," Chankyun said, giggling, "I'm not that special, honestly I think Moon keeps me around because I'm just a child who likes to make clumsy mistakes," The boy started to say, then slowly frowned a bit, "I'm not special to anyone though. I honestly feel like everyone's extra piece, I'm already a servant within the kingdom. Might as well continue being myself and following the rules."_

_"Okay but you're special because you're one of the chosen ones who got to go serve for Moon, the goddamn queen of Bright Moon," Minhyuk said, gripping both of Changkyun's shoulders tightly, "You're capable of a lot Changkyun, I as your best friend think so."_

_Changkyun looked up at him with eyes full of surprise, "You think so?"_

_Minhyuk nodded, "Of course!" He replied, wrapping his arm around the boy, smiling widely at him, "You're awesome!"_

_The blonde boy slowly smiled, his eyes glistening with tears, "Th-thanks Minhyuk! M-maybe with some time and effort, you can become one of Moon's servants as well."_

_Minhyuk chuckled nervously, "Aha, I don't really count on that Kyun. See, I've already worked for Moon, back when she was crowned as Queen Luna- before becoming Empress Moon."_

_Changkyun watched closely as Minhyuk's expression darkened, watching his fists tighten as he gripped them tightly. His smile faded as he grew an unsure and worried expression, "Min? Is everything alright?"_

_The brunette came back to reality, looking over to see Changkyun's soft little worried look. He shook his head, shaking away the pained expression he held._

_He smiled slightly, "Yes! I'm fine. We should get you back to Moon though before she calls me out once more since I'm such a thief."_

_"But Min!"_

_"C'monnn you big baby," Minhyuk said as he giggled, pulling the boy away as they ran off to the castle._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**↢↣**

 

 

 

 

"You think he's dead?"

"Nonsense. Kihyun didn't choke him  _that_ hard."

"Okay but like that vine was pretty strong. It's not like you got hit with one."

"I've gotten hit with Kihyun's vines before it's not that effective. If he wanted to kill CHangkyun, he could've done so but he didn't so calm down."

"Hyungwon you literally lied about being Kihyun's best friend. I honestly don't know what to believe with you anymore."

"Shut up dude, he's waking up."

Changkyun slowly opened his eyes, seeing nothing but a blurred version of both Wonho and Hyungwon. His vision eventually cleared up, seeing the worried expressions on both of the boys' faces.

He held his head lightly, sitting up, "Ugh, what happened?"

"Well-"

"You, Wonho, and I were in the gym and you went down into the fighting area to go talk to Kihyun after finding out that Penelope was getting married and signing a treaty which signed over the rights of the citizens in the kingdom of Ceris and Xandexter, making them slaves, but Kihyun kicked your ass and choked you with a thick ass vine."

Changkyun's eyes widened, "H-he choked me?"

"Yeah," Hyungwon replied, "And he threw you down pretty hard. 15 feet down to the ground actually."

"Wh-what?"

"Honestly, he could've killed you if he wanted to-"

"HE TRIED TO KILL ME-"

"AHA OKAY HYUNGWON!" Wonho exclaimed, shoving the pink-haired boy away from Changkyun, who was visibly scared, "That's uhh...that's enough scaring Changkyun. He's already in the nurse's office, let's not make it worse and reassure the nurse that he's alive."

Hyungwon was gonna say something else, but he looked over, seeing Changkyun's frightened expression and sighed as he sat back in his seat.

Wonho turned back to Changkyun, holding his shoulder, "Look, however Kihyun treated you does not matter right now," He said with a stern expression. Until it softened, "Are you okay? When you were conscious you were kinda shaky a little bit as if you were remembering something."

The boy nodded, "I'm fine. Really I am," He replied, holding Wonho's hand that was holding his shoulder, giving him a small smile, "It was probably an after effect of Kihyun's attack and such, it's no biggie."

"Oh," Wonho replied, then smiled as well, "Well that's very refreshing to hear. I'm glad you're okay."

Changkyun nodded at that, continuing to smile to be sure that the pirate prince could be reassured. And Wonho was reassured, but he just felt a little off by Changkyun's response, especially with the way he answered.

"Ahem," Hyungwon harshly let out, clearing his throat as he looked over at the both of them, "I'm sorry to cut in this little moment of yours but um....we actually have something else that happened that you have failed to bring up Wonnie."

"Don't fucking call me Won-"

"So Wonho turned into a super-powerful giant with the help of that ruby you gave him," Hyungwon replied bluntly, "I don't know if you noticed his hair and his armbands."

Changkyun was confused until he got a better look at Wonho to see what Hyungwon was talking about. He looked the same, only he had red streaks in his hair and he wore small red wristbands on both his wrists, each of them had the red ruby on it.

He grabbed Wonho's hand, looking closely, "No way. So it did actually work just like she said."

"Wait, like who said?" Wonho asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My mom," Changkyun replied, his tone stern, "She said that once the jewel found it's true holder, it'll summon the weapon meant for them," He looked up at Wonho, "That jewel belonged to the sin of wrath, which means you're the new holder of the barrier of wrath."

Both Wonho and Hyungwon's eyes widened as they looked at him, then back at each other.

"So this pearl you gave me," Hyungwon said, digging in his pockets to pull it out, "This is also a barrier of sin too? As in one of the previous deadly sin barriers?"

"I think so," Changkyun replied, looking at it closely, "I get visions every time I touch them when they're glowing. And every time you guys are in battle, I have this feeling deep down that you're meant to hold it. It's something about a king's candidate or something like that because only I get to choose who the barrier belongs to."

"King's candidate?" Hyungwon asked, raising an eyebrow, "But that's nonsense. Only a regalia could do that and you're not a regalia."

 _Silence_.

"Uh, Hyungwon," Wonho replied to break the ice, "There's actually a lot about Changkyun that you don't really know."

The pink-haired boy was still confused, "Okay I get that, like how his necklace has all those jewels that have some sort of connection with the seven deadly sins and how he's able to summon people who he feels right to hold the jewels. I never knew a mortal had  _that_ much power."

"Hyungwon," Changkyun said, cutting the boy off. He looked at Wonho for reassurance who nodded in response. Then he looked back at Hyungwon, "I  _am_ a regalia."

Just as Changkyun expected, Hyunwon's eyes widened. Mostly in disbelief.

So Changkyun continued, "My mother, she's Queen Hwasa, queen of Xandexter. In the last battle with Zeus, she gave up her physical form in my universe so I could be and so her friends, the previous barrier holders, could live with any trace of the sin around them. She entrusted this destiny upon me to find 6 new warriors to fight alongside me and become the new barriers of sin as well as the barriers of harmony."

The boy lifted up his amulet, "This is the amulet of pride. She left it for me so when I was ready one day, I could use it to find the new barriers. Yesterday was the first time it glowed and that was when Wonho was fighting you. It glowed for you too when you guys were fighting, the white one did actually. She said that once the gem finds it's true master, then it'll unleash its true power."

"Like it did for me," Wonho let out, speechlessly, looking at Changkyun, "It was like it was calling me, telling me it was time. And I remember what you said about being a hero so I just shouted for the honor of Xandexter and then I transformed."

"You did?" Changkyun asked as Wonho hummed in response.

Hyungwon was still confused, looking down at the gem in his hands that Changkyun gave to him. Then he looked up at the amulet, remembering telling Changkyun about its significance and remembering Changkyun's response once he found him with it. Now his answer made sense because he knew  _exactly_  what it was.

And because of his connection with the gem, he could tell Changkyun was telling the truth.

"So then that means your a regalia," Hyungwon replied out loud, seeing both Changkyun and Wonho nod in response.

He furrowed his eyebrows, thinking hard, then his mind caught something.

"Changkyun..." Hyungwon started to say, "If you're the long lost son of Queen Hwasa, that also means you're the lost  _prince_ of Xandexter."

The boy's eyes widened in disbelief, as did Wonho's as they exchanged looks, looking back over at Hyungwon.

A  _prince_ , long lost at that. Changkyun always figured he was special, sometimes when he wanted to believe in this random destiny he figured would come around someday, but  _this_. More and more mysteries were just coming around and the boy was just unsure how to solve it, or where to even start solving them.

He just held both sides of his head slowly, taking deep breaths. Wonho looked at him worryingly, holding his shoulder, "Hey, you okay there Kyun?"

"I'm a long lost  _prince_ ," The boy let out- even saying it outloud was a lot harder to take than saying it in his head. He just sighed, looking at both boys, "This whole time, I've been waltzing around thinking I was just some normal kid with uncontrollable powers. But it turns out, I'm actually more than what I make myself out to be. I'm a regalia and not only that, I'm a prince."

"And the rightful heir to Xandexter's throne," Hyungwon replied, crossing his arms, "Which means Apollo isn't the rightful king. That spot on the throne should be yours and only you can change it."

Changkyun furrowed his eyes a bit, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that...well, it might be a stretch, but since your Hwasa's blood, maybe we can go to Xandexter and stop that declaration to sign over the citizens rights' once Penelope gets married. You can make a stand since Apollo isn't the blood heir to the throne and the Xandexter Bill Of Rights clearly states that only blood can take the throne."

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows a bit as well, looking confusingly at both boys, "If that's the case, then how did Apollo take the throne in the first place?"

"I have no idea," Hyungwon replied, tapping his chin, "I heard that someone handed the rights to him for a coronation, but I don't really remember what, who, or why."

Changkyun, Hyungwon, and Wonho all stood in silence, trying to think of ways to solve this puzzle piece, but there was no type of clue at all. Hyungwon and Wonho just kept brainstorming who possibly could've given him the throne and a better way to get Changkyun up there to make a stand, but they had no idea how or who they could talk to.

The strawberry blonde eventually gave up, sighing sadly as he looked down at his amulet.

Or his  _mother's_.

As he looked down, the amulet glowed, the yellow gem right in the middle. His eyes glowed along with it as he wiped the gem with his single thumb.

"Look at you, look at me. I don't know who to be, mother," The boy softly sang. Both Hyungwon and Wonho stopped talking, hearing the boy's soft voice as he looked down at the amulet, eventually walking over to both his sides to comfort him, "Is it wrong, is it right? Be a thief in the night?  _Mother_."

He sighed, "Tell me what to  _do_."

Within seconds, the gem started glowing brightly as all three boys covered their eyes. Well, Changkyun eventually looked back at the gem, looking closely to what kind of sign this was. The closer he looked, his own pupils glowed along with it. When they did glow, it took him back to the battle, when Kihyun fought Wonho.

And when the jade gem on his amulet glowed during the battle when he was knocked out. Only person there to see it at that time, was Hyungwon.

The glow surrounding Changkyun's pupils faded as he blinked, "I know now! I know what we have to do and how we have to go to."

"Who?" Hyungwon and Wonho exclaimed in unison.

The yellow sapphire stopped glowing, allowing the jade gem to take its turn and shine. Wonho and Hyungwon oohed at that, as did Chankyun when he slowly removed the jade from the amulet circle. He looked at it carefully, seeing it shimmer within the light and closed his own eyes.

He opened them as his eyes turned green. He saw a woman, her long strawberry blonde locks flowed in a thin gold crown with two wings on each side with the jade in the center. On top of her head was a big bun made up from her hair, being held by solid gold chopsticks. She was dressed in a green leotard tank top over green torn leggings that wrap around the foot, matching knee-high athletic green and gold boots with gold soles and accents. And she removed the chopsticks from her hair, bringing them together to wield a mighty sword as the rest of her hair fell, her eyes glowed green.

_The goddess of_ **_envy_ ** _._

Changkyun's eyes stopped glowing as he came back to reality, looking down at the jade in the palm of his hands. He furrowed his eyebrows slightly, grinning hard as he looked back up at Wonho and Hyungwon.

"We can stop that treaty  _and_ stop Penny from getting married," He replied, seeing Hyungwon and Wonho were still confused, "But we can't do it with just us. We needed to talk to some rule of authority to do so, someone from an  _affiliated_ kingdom."

"I like where you're going with this Kyun, but umm..." Hyungwon scratched the back of his neck, "Who are we going to talk to who can help us?"

"We're going to talk to Queen Hyolyn of the Earth Empire, straight from Grayskull."

"Holy  _shit_ ," Wonho let out speechlessly, "B-but that would mean we'd have to get free access there. And there's no way in  _Hell_ the empress would let us in there especially with-" He harshly coughed, pointing at Hyungwon, " _Especially_ with him."

Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows, "The queen  _loves_ me! You can count on that!"

Silence filled the room as Wonho started the boy down with a very unconvinced glare, crossing his arms.

Changkyun just chuckled lightly to break the ice, "Uh boys, please restrain the anger," He cleared his throat, looking back at Hyungwon with a small smile, "Hyungwon, as much as I umm... _trust_ your judgment, we might need a bigger and better boost into the kingdom and not risk getting kicked out. This is a serious matter and we need the queen's undivided attention."

"I see your point," Hyungwon sighed in defeat, "Who did you have in mind?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

**↢↣**

 

 

 

 

 

The final bell rang, letting everyone out of their classes happily.

Kihyun walked the halls alone, still somewhat bruised from the previous battle he got out of, but he managed to hold himself while he could. But so much was happening at once and he wasn't even sure what to process in his big brain. Usually, days were so much easier to handle, all he had to do was smile and pretend everything was fine.

But that wasn't the case for now.  _Now_ everything was completely different.

His best friend was gonna get signed off into marriage and sign a treaty just to connect some empires together. Kihyun lied and said he didn't really care for it, but to be fairly honest, he cared more than anyone in the entire world and wanted to do all he possibly could. But not even his role as the next king meant anything.

Not right now.

A few students greeted him happily as he smiled and waved casually, telling them all to have a lovely day as well. The students giggled as they responded with the same response, walking off. Kihyun waved, trying to maintain his smile, but it dropped once they lost sight of him.

He just grabbed his stuff and started walking, until someone grabbed his mouth to muffle out his screaming and pulled him away. Kihyun tried to break free, as well as see who it was, but their grip was pretty strong and they covered his eyes before he could see anything. After rushing away for a good minute, Kihyun was sat down somewhere, but he didn't know where.

"Okay," He heard someone say in a familiar voice, "You can release him now."

Kihyun's eyes were uncovered as he was dropped on to the ground. The boy's glasses flew off before he could see the culprit, but they were near him, luckily.

"Wonho!" The boy who spoke earlier lightly exclaimed, "I said  _release_  him, not  _drop_ him."

"Well, shit he was shaking so much it was hard  _not_ to drop him."

"God, you're such a clutz. I told you I could've kidnapped him a lot safer Changkyun."

"Yeah okay. Go ahead and  _lie_ again like you have been doing this whole time. You really are Raiden's son."

"Oh, you wanna go  _there_ -"

"Will you all be quiet and tell me  _exactly_ what the fuck is going on?!" Kihyun exclaimed, standing up tall and proud, looking around at the shocked faces of Hyungwon, Wonho, and Changkyun. He was glaring at Wonho especially, "And  _you_ , I told you to stay the  _fuck_ away from me! I told you all to fuck off. Guess you can't take a hint-"

"Wait!" Changkyun exclaimed, stopping the boy from summoning his vines from the ground. He sighed in relief, walking slowly up to Kihyun, who was about his exact height. Kihyun was still unconvinced, but he stayed silent, just giving the boy a glare.

Changkyun sighed, continuing, "Kihyun, I want to stop Penelope from getting married and signing that treaty. I know you do too-"

"For fucks' sake.  _This_ shit again?" Kihyun groaned, "Listen Changkyun, I told you to  _stay out of it_. It's none of your business. This is for the big royals to handle and as far as I'm concerned, you're not even a royal. You're not even supposed to be at the damn school but no one has even caught you yet because you're hiding. Well I'm totally  _telling_."

Changkyun's eyes widened in fear as he tried to stop Kihyun, running up to him.

Hyungwon nudged Wonho, "Um Wonnie. We need big bad muscular god of wrath to come save us again."

"Roger that," Wonho said, raising his arm with the armband that had the red ruby on it, "For the honor, of Xandexter!"

The red light shined brightly, bringing back Wonho to his heroic form as dragon wings appeared from behind him. He flew in between Changkyun and Kihyun, stopping Kihyun from reaching the exit out his pirate convertible.

He held his hand up to stop him as both his pupils glowed red, "You're not going  _anywhere_ until you listen to Changkyun."

"Oh yeah?" Kihyun hissed, getting heavily pissed off as he raised up one hand that was glowing green, just like his pupils, "Who  _says_?"

"I  _say_ ," Wonho husked, "It is our duty to listen to our leader. And if you want to save your friend, I  _suggest_ you keep your mouth shut and listen to what he had to say before I rip your fucking mouth off and end your fucking life-

"Ahaha!" Changkyun said, pushing away Wonho from Kihyun, ending the tension, "Okay then! That's enough tension for one day. Thank you for that Wonho, you can transform back now before you get caught," Changkyun snickered nervously as Wonho changed back, still glaring at Kihyun.

Kihyun still had a twisted expression, but then looked over at Changkyun with that same pissed glare, "Listen, we may not see eye-to-eye right now but trust me when I tell you we can't let that law pass. Whether it's for Penelope's sake or not, those citizens, those poor mortals, they have already lost faith in the monarchy. This will only make the people rebel more and cause a horrible war."

The gray-haired boy's eyes widened as Changkyun continued, "I've been the shoes of being some helpless slave and all it did was make me miserable. Even if it's not your kingdom, you know running a kingdom of slaves is the  _last_ thing Penelope would want to do. She's so kind and sweet and she's the daughter of the goddess of light and beauty. You as her best friend should know what she wants."

Kihyun was still frustrated with the boy, looking right in his face with the soft expression he held. It made Kihyun see something beneath all that hatred he was feeling at that moment, understanding that this was more than Penelope's sanity at sake, but his own too.

His citizens' as well.

He sighed, dropping his glare a bit, "But  _even_ if I wanted to do something, I couldn't. Simply because I don't possess the power to  _do_ so. I'm not my mom and I don't have her power Changkyun. I'd have to convince her to try and step in and that takes a lot of work, a-and we'd also need a reasonable reason to not go through with the whole thing."

"Exactly why we're gonna go up there and  _try_ to get her to step in and help," He said, smiling determinedly as he took Kihyun's hands, " _Together_."

Kihyun's expression softened a bit as he looked down at Changkyun's hands, then back at the boy's smile. He wanted to believe him, he wanted to believe that Changkyun could help him, but the power wasn't apart of any kingdom and he had no power to overthrow any rule as well as this whole wedding.

Trying to turn to a mortal for help was completely  _pointless_.

He snatched his hands away, "It's no use. You have  _no_ power to help me even if you wanted to. You're just a sole mortal, you can't do anything to help me or my people...o-or even," The boy stuttered, starting to cry slightly, "O-or even Penelope."

Changkyun held his shoulder again, looking at him as he slightly shook his head, giggling softly, "Kihyun, I think I can help you a lot more than you think."

The gray-haired boy remained confused, "Wh-what do you mean?"

Changkyun grabbed both Kihyun's shoulders, taking in a deep breath. He saw Wonho and Hyungwon standing by his sides, comforting him so he could get out what he needed to. The boy smiled, releasing a breathe he didn't even know he was holding, feeling suddenly  _all choked up_ inside.

Then he relaxed himself, looking at Kihyun, "I'm the long lost prince of Xandexter, Queen Hwasa's son. Since I'm considered Hwasa's direct blood, I'm also set to be the rightful king. I think that title  _means_ something and I could possibly use it to my advantage to stop the signing of the treaty. As for the wedding, I don't know, I'll have to go behind the lines to solve that one."

Kihyun's silence in response allowed the boy to continue, as he released his hands from his shoulders, pulling out his amulet. The boy removed the jade, placing it in Kihyun's palms, closing it tightly, "This also means that I'm the next regalian god. And as the next regalia, it's my duty to fulfill my destiny and finish what my mother started, which is to bring peace to all of Sedonia."

"I'm choosing you to be one of my warriors, the next barrier of envy," Changkyun replied softly, "Not only that, but I know you know how to weld this magic and you know things more than anyone else does. Your brain is filled with knowledge beyond compare and we need you, you're the only person I know that can help get your mother to break that contract and stop this mess. Maybe then we can free Penelope from that betrothed rule."

Kihyun was still rather speechless,  _shocked_ even. It was all so much to take at once. First of all, he was being told that the rebellious regalia, the sister of King Zeus, had a baby and gave him the destiny to finish what she started.

Not only that, but he's also the long lost prince of Xandexter who people have been looking for for  _ages_ and between _eras_. The brainy boy refused to believe that all this time the long lost son, the long lost  _descendant_ to the throne was here all this time and has been playing the role of a mortal in hiding.

Then again, their first encounter when Changkyun screamed and made Kihyun's sword disintegrate, he used light magic.

And that's something only a regalia could do.

Plus, the jade in his hands that Changkyun gave to him, it was sensing that the boy was telling the truth.

He sighed, gripping the jade in his hand tightly, "If you're a regalia, then my suspicions about you being different were  _true_ then."

Changkyun widened his eyes at that, "And since you're Hwasa's son you do have rule to the throne and this means you're a prince like the rest of us. But why are your powers so weak? You're a newborn regalia, you shouldn't have so little powers. If anything, they should've excelled by now."

"Because when my mom cast the spell, she didn't kill herself. She sealed the scent of the previous barrier holders and their magic as well as hers within these jewels. And she sealed my magic so I wouldn't be found as a baby and executed," Changkyun explained, "She did this so Zeus couldn't find me or the others and so she could guide me into my destiny. She did this so I could find you guys. And she said that once we're all together, all 7 of us, my powers will be restored."

"I see," Kihyun said as he looked down at the boy's amulet carefully. His analyzing glare faded as he gave the boy a soft frown, "Then this means I was wrong about you being a thief. I'm so sorry for accusing you or tormenting you in any way. Please forgive me, today just wasn't the best day for me."

The strawberry blonde patted his shoulder reassuringly, smiling, "Don't worry, I've been through the road before. I'm just glad you see my side of things."

Kihyun smiled a bit at that, seeing Changkyun hold his hand out. He looked at the hand with a raised eyebrow, looking up at Chankyun's smile to see that his hand being out meant they were having some sort of truce or declaration of friendship. Even though Kihyun was still a bit iffy, he understood Changkyun's state and the boy trusted him enough to tell him his secret.

That meant he had to trust him too, right?

He smiled right back, shaking the boy's hand, "Okay, I'll come with you. As long as you fill me out on the plan of what we're going to be doing."

 

 

 

 

 

**↢↣**

 

 

 

 

 

Wonho drove up to Changkyun's house, pulling in from the front and parking in the front. He settled the engine as everyone walked out the large convertible which almost felt like a drop-top party bus, especially to Kihyun, who kept asking him how he dealt with driving it the entire ride.

"-I mean it's not that hard," Wonho replied as they walked up to Changkyun's front door, "Honestly to me, if you've driven a wave boat and a jet ski, then you can drive a pirate ship convertible. It's no different than driving a car or bus honestly, it's just really fucking big. Aren't you Peggy?"

"And you named it too," Hyungwon snickered, "That's pretty  _rare_. But I wouldn't be surprised if you raised up to top from your car just so you could secretly masturbate in there too."

"First of all you fucking clown, that's  _nasty_ ," Wonho scoffed, "Secondly no, the pirate ship to a pirate is like his  _treasure_. You're not a pirate or a conqueror of the seven seas, so I don't really expect you to understand dipshit," The vanilla blonde shot back, blowing a raspberry.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, "Oh please, you're not even a dungeon capturer. You've never captured a dungeon before so you don't even deserve that title you big ass fake."

"Okay but you're supposed to be like Raiden and Thor since you're their son, but let's not forget, you're like the mistake child of Eris who causes chaos and shit with the dad who likes to sleep around with people when his wife is missing."

"Like you're not the son of the womanizer of the goddamn seven seas. Keep in mind he has like 7 other sons. You're just the sperm cell that wasn't supposed to escape and explode-"

"Oh my god, both of you are fucking mistakes!" Kihyun exclaimed loudly, "Now would you both shut the fuck up? I can't even concentrate in my head because you two argue so much," He looked over at Changkyun, "How do you even deal with it? I can't even ignore them."

Changkyun giggled, "Growing up in an orphanage where all people do is argue, I'm pretty much use to it. Plus, my aunts pretty much argue all the time, it's in my nature to be the one who can stay sane to cool them down."

"Wow," Kihyun replied, easily impressed, "You really are a regalia then."

"How does me being able to deal with people bickering back and forth make me a regalia?"

Kihyun sighed, "Well you got so much patience that only a true regalian god would have. Although, I don't think it has anything to do with your rank but probably the fact that you've dealt with it for so long and you umm...you've got so much patience."

"Yeah, don't become one of those people who thinks everything I do has something to do with me being a regalia," Changkyun said as both boys chuckled lightly in response.

They all finally made it to the front door. Changkyun grabbed his key from his pocket, unlocking the door cooley and collectively. As he did, he, Kihyun, Wonho, and hyungwon all gasped at the mess that was shown in the living room. The three boys with Changkyun were confused, but Changkyun got a nice glimpse of the warlike setting and groaned heavily as he slapped his forehead.

"I forgot," He sighed, "It's the third Wednesday of the month."

Wonho raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean exactly-"

"CANNONBALL!" Some exclaimed as Kihyun, Hyungwon, and Wonho all shouted in fear of a giant ball hurtling towards them. The three boys screamed as they hugged each other tightly, scooting away from the massacre as he shot directly at Changkyun. They all gasped, seeing Changkyun just stand there, completely unimpressed, his eyes half-lidded.

He just took his hand, wiping the sauce off his face and licking his fingers to get the taste. He snickered a bit, "Spicy red buttercream frosting?" The boy replied, "Are you serious Auntie Moonbyul? You're using this for your cupcake wars again?"

The boys directed their attention towards the female who popped up from behind the big green couch wearing all types of protective red armor. She smiled, "You like it It's my sneak attack on Wheein so when she comes with her freezepops, I'll be ready to- HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

Changkyun widened his eyes as he turned around, seeing someone walk out with purple protective armor similar to Moonbyul's but it wasn't as good as hers. She had two cannon guns, shooting ice cream in the platinum blonde's direction as she tried dodging each shot. Changkyun's friends just screamed in fear, hiding altogether.

The strawberry blonde remained fearless however, giggling as the shooter walked close, "Nice guns Aunt Wheein. Did you renovate them?"

The woman removed her face mask, "Hell yeah I did! I told Solar and Moonbyul since I'm an inventor, I have the upper hand on them. My weapons are so much more bigger than Moonbyul's bombs."

"You're gonna have to try harder to prove  _that_ theory bitch," Moonbyul challenged, throwing more bombs in Wheein's direction.

Changkyun watched both females continued to fight on the other side of the living room as his friends finally came out of hiding, seeing that everything was okay.

Kihyun cleared his throat, "Is this um....a  _normal_ thing that happens in your house?"

"Fortunately it is," Changkyun said, "We have this literally battle in the house where we each create our weapons and fight each other for the house brownie plates. I win every year, so I guess they're taking advantage of my school day to place without me."

"Well, now I see where you get your umm... _creative_ mind from," Hyungwon said, immediately getting shot with a blast of red buttercream frosting. The male looked to his right, seeing Wonho contain his giggles as Hyungwon glared at him slightly.

"Changkyun!" The four boys looked up from above, seeing a woman holding up a big pink ball of whipped cream frosting in the air, wearing protective armor, but it was more of a knight's uniform than any other type of armor.

Changkyun smiled, "Auntie Solar! I could barely beat her all those years, she started going easy on me when I turned 17."

"Now with you out of the way, I can  _finally_ regain my title," The woman said, deviously smiling at both Moonbyul and Wheein, who stopped fighting, looking up in fear.

They hugged each other tightly, screaming from the top of their lungs as they ran away from the targeted spot, leaving Wonho and Hyungwon in that exact spot. The two of them looked up and Hyungwon's face paled as his eyes widened in fear, screaming like a whole bitch for his dear life.

Wonho would've screamed too, but he just rose up his arm, "FOR THE HONOR OF XANDEXTER!"

With a flash of red, Wonho transformed once more, slicing the big, heavy cream ball in half so it couldn't completely clobber him and Hyungwon. The man's eyes were shut tight as he shielded Hyungwon, not even noticing Solar, Wheein, and Moonbyul looking at him with eyes full of shock.

Especially Solar, who couldn't fucking believe her eyes.

"N-no way," She replied speechlessly as pink translucent wings appeared from behind her. She flew down from the balcony, looking closely at Wonho.

Wonho slowly opened his eyes, looking right at her, seeing her shocked expression as she removed her helmet.

"Moonbyul, Wheein" She replied within her shock, "You both are seeing this....right?"

"Yeah," Moonbyul replied as she walked forward to the boy, who was confused why they were all staring at him. She took his arm, looking at his armband carefully, seeing the jewel on the front of it, "Yep, this is  _definitely_ real."

"Another barrier of wrath?" Wheein replied confusingly, looking at Moonbyul, "B-but this is impossible! Moonbyul's the barrier of wrath. She always has been, ever since Hwasa declared it and gave her the jewel."

"She  _was_ the barrier of wrath when Hwasa was in control," Solar replied sternly, "But she's not with us anymore."

Wheein gasped, looking at Changkyun, "Then...that means that the amulet we gave Changkyun actually  _is_ the amulet of pride and he gave this jewel to his friend under his  _own_ will."

The three women looked over at Changkyun, who looked back at them confusingly while also scared. He wasn't sure how to register their faces, they looked scared as well as angry, a bit overwhelmed, maybe even frustrated. The boy was scared, but he looked back at Hyungwon and Kihyun who nodded and He nodded back, facing his aunts.

"Changkyun," Solar started to say, "Changkyun....you're-"

"I know," The boy said, "I know everything Auntie Solar. My mother contacted me through my mind and told me everything about who I am, my destiny, what I'm meant to do, and who I'm meant to be. I'm a regalia, just like her, and the long lost prince of Xandexter."

His aunts all widened their eyes in unison. Wheein oohed, "So my vision was true. Hwasa's spirit  _did_ reach him."

"Which means this is the breaking point period," Solar responded, "It means Hwasa's body is in the middle of both universes and she's trying her hardest to connect with us through Changkyun spiritually. This also means we were too late with preparing Changkyun with all that information he needed to know first."

Moonbyul snickered, "Hwasa's not even here and she  _still_ beat us. Ain't that ironic."

Solar walked over to Changkyun, "Changkyun, you were aware of your destiny this whole time and didn't even tell us that you knew."

"I know," The boy replied, sadly, "A-and I'm sorry. But so much was happening at once and I had to do something or at least prove that mom was right! Wonho summoned his power earlier today in the gym and he's also the first one who received a jewel. Then Hyungwon got one and so did Kihyun."

Solar looked over, seeing Hyungwon and Kihyun raise up their jewels in their hands. Her eyes widened, seeing Wonho break out of his form to reveal his wrist bands.

"I hope you're not mad for me starting without telling you guys," Changkyun continued to say, looking down at the ground to avoid the disappointment he felt he was gonna receive.

But he only felt someone lightly lift his chin, seeing Solar's smile, "Now why would we be mad? If anything, you have every right to go on with this information and go by your own legacy. That could be payback for not telling you everything you needed to know before it was  _really_ time to take action."

"R-really?" He said, looking at their smiles, "S-so you guys aren't mad at me at all for going rogue even though I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing?"

The three women giggled in unison as they all hugging the boy tightly in a nice little group hug.

"Changkyun," Wheein said softly, "We all love you for who you are, no matter what. We won't be mad or sad or disappointed that you're finally growing up into the person you're destined to be. We just want you to be careful and not end up like how your mother was. But that'll never change how we feel about you."

"Besides," Moonbyul started to say, ruffling her hand through the boy's curly locks, "We've all been there. Not knowing what the fuck we're doing and shit. You should've seen Solar when we first started raising you as a baby before your mother vanished. Baby mama was a  _wreck_."

" _Ahem_ ," Solar harshly let out as Changkyun and Wheein giggled lightly.

Then she looked over at Changkyun, "Anyway, I promised I'd tell you who we were, where you come from, and how we know who you are. I promised you a lot of things and I guess it'll be easier to do now since you know so much," The woman looked over at Wheein and Moonbyul as they both nodded at her signal.

Wheein went first, "We all knew your mother because we fought alongside her during the early wages of battle. She gave each of us a jewel, telling us it was our destiny to honor Xandexter as the next heroes for all of Sedonia. I was the barrier of kindness, sin of gluttony," She replied, waving her purple hand, "The power of speed, strength, time, and portals. I'm also a badass fanalis and I like baking-"

"And  _I'm_  the old holder of the sin of wrath! Barrier of loyalty," Moonbyul replied teasingly, making fire appear as she stood next to Wonho, seeing the boy ooh at the fire, "I think you and I are gonna have one hell of a good time. The irony of my best friend's son becoming the holder of  _my_ sin. Beautiful."

Solar giggled, "And I'm the sin of lust, barrier of honesty. Lust is one of the strongest sins and it's more than just lust for love or sex, it's for desire, attention, power, something only a siren like me can call for."

"Hell, I remember the days Solar couldn't contain herself or her power," Moonbyul teased, "Wheein, you remember when we first met Solar and she was one bratty ass bitch."

"Oh yeah!" Wheein recalled, giggled, "You didn't really like anyone nor did you respect Hwasa until she and your  _lady friend_ bent you into shape."

"Yes yes," Solar let out, visibly irritated as Wheein and Moonbyul giggled lightly, "I was not as sophisticated back then as I am now. But thanks to Hwasa, she believed in me and made me seem more than just some fish out of water. She treated me like an equal, and I respect her and look up to her for that. She made so many trustful mistakes though and I still don't understand them."

Solar's tone became less playful and softer, "We didn't know where you were after the explosion. We looked for you years and years, only to find you in Bright Moon working as one of Moon's servants."

"Yeah," Changkyun said, looking down as he remembered the faint memory, "I still don't know how I ended up there all these years and why my mom never brought me to you guys when she could. Or where you guys had been all that time. It's still a lot of stuff to process right now, especially this long lost prince business and this regalia stuff."

"Indeed, that's why it's our fault for not installing it in you when you were younger. Mainly my fault due to my fear of you turning into your mother," Solar replied, "I didn't want you to make any rash decisions. Not while you were alone, that's why I wanted you to start going to school after being homeschooled and make  _real_ friends."

She looked over at the three boys, smiling at them, then back at Changkyun, "I wanted to make sure you were  _ready_ for your destiny."

Changkyun smiled at her words, hugging her tightly, "Well I am now."

Solar smiled as well, hugging him right back. Changkyun just took in the hug, seeing as it's been a while since the two of them shared a soft moment like this. It was hard to believe this whole time the answer to all his questions were  _right there_ in his face.

The boy soon remembered why he was there, pulling away from the hug slightly, "But before anything, we need your help with something very important."

"What is it?" Solar said as Wheein and Moonbyul walked beside her.

Changkyun looked over at Kihyun, giving him the spotlight to speak. The boy was still cramming information in his mind, but he just walked up beside Changkyun, clearing his throat so he could speak.

"Something  _horrible_ is going to happen," The boy started to say, "My friend, Princess Penelope of the Kou Empire is set to marry Prince Artemis from the Kingdom of Ceris. After the wedding, they're going to sign the paper with the present king of Xandexter, King Apollo, and sign over the rights of the citizens for loads of cash."

Moonbyul, Wheein, and Solar's eyes widened as the boy continued, "I believe that with Changkyun's blood being directly related to the former queen, we can end the treaty and stop them from signing it. As well as with my mother's direct say, we can stop that and the wedding as well. Changkyun says that you all can help us as well."

Wheein and Moonbyul looked over at Solar, who was still shocked by this information, as well as a bit flabbergasted.

_Going back to Grayskull meant facing_ **_her_ ** _again._

She just cleared her throat, shaking away the fearful expression and giving back her serious glare. She looked at both boys, "I think I have a way to reason with the queen so she can help us out. But as for the four of you, you'll each have separate tasks of your own."

 

 

 

 

 

**↢↣**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really enjoy the fics i have out now because their more than just "straight wonkyun smuts". I wanna take my writing more seriously now and create books outside of that, outside of wonkyun, hopefully, make a whole original book with my own original characters someday that I hope you all enjoy. since i'm going to an art insitute i'm gonna be learning a lot about that, so i hope you guys can keep that in mind!


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

**↢↣**

 

 

 

"A slave program?" Solar asked as Kihyun nodded in response, "So the empire of Ceris is stepping down on the Kou's territory and creating a new system and way for them to get money. Xandexter as well, but I didn't expect much from Apollo. He's been trying to get his hands on that throne for years as well as send Xandexter into chaos."

Moonbyul shook her head, sighing, "It's actually pretty overwhelming if you ask me but it's whatever. Zeus probably stopped caring about Xandexter soon as Hwasa rebelled against him and his tyranny."

"Who is Apollo?" Changkyun asked nonchalantly.

"He's the youngest brother of Zeus," Wheein replied, "He's declared as a fallen God because he failed to continue his duties as the sun God, which is why Solaris didn't waste any time taking that role and why Apollo was knocked down. Zeus respected Solaris more as well as Hwasa when she was in rule. Apollo was just....any extra."

"He was defective," Wonho spat, biting into an apple, "That's what siblings think of the youngest anyway. They're not capable of much as the others are so we get pushed away and left behind like trash. Seems like a trend."

Wheein awed at that, "You speak of experience."

Wonho sighed, looking down at his apple with hooded eyes, "I've been through it. Being the youngest isn't all peaches and cream as much as everyone makes it out to be."

"Well youngest or not, you still play an important part in your family," Moonbyul replied, smiling as she grabbed his shoulders, "Sure, your brothers all have the traits you lack as a person but only one of you can resemble the path of your father and be lucky enough to have both your dad and mom's traits. Besides, being the youngest, you keep the spirit of the house."

The blonde's eyes widened at that a little as she winked at him, "You're special because you can make your own generation and era without being forced into a role. And you remind me more of Sinbad than Aladdin does. Especially with how eager and protective you are."

Wonho smiled a bit, "Thanks. That's....that's really refreshing to hear."

"We're going to have to find a way to go into both empires and stop the wedding as a whole," Solar said, "Probably find some closure to it as well from inside. From what Kihyun has informed us, the slave trade is happening because Ceris and Xandexter are collaborating with Kou. But if we manage to pull Kou away and convince the princess not to marry or sign, then it's fine."

"But Penelope will have to consign and she doesn't have the power to stop it," Kihyun replied, a bit irritated, "Her parents won't stop it unless there's a real reason she can't go through with it. Her betrothed rule only goes through with their affiliated kingdoms and as long as Artemis is willing to marry her, we can't stop it."

"She's going to be queen right?" Hyungwon argued, "Surely once her coronation is through, she'll have the power to do whatever she pleases."

"It's her duty as queen to go through with it," Kihyun shot right back, "Nothing more, nothing less. Once she's queen, she'll be wed, then the treaty is signed. I'm starting to think you aren't understanding this at all."

The room remained silent as everyone looked over at Kihyun, who leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Kihyun just kept his head down, then looked up at Changkyun to see Changkyun was kinda dazed.

He raised an eyebrow, "You're not saying anything."

Changkyun looked up at him, "Oh well...I'm just trying to understand what you're saying before I jump to conclusions again. Since it is kinda my fault Penelope tried to call off the wedding and follow her heart," The boy stood from his seat, "Now that I think about it, you were trying to get married to her to prevent this from happening."

Kihyun's eyes widened at that, but the boy quickly furrowed his eyebrows, looking away from him.

Silence filled the room until Kihyun took a breath and started to explain himself.

"It was either get married to me and keep Kou out of Ceris' plans to create a slave trade, or she marry Artemis and allow the trade of the citizens' rights against her will," Kihyun confessed, "That was the idea and it was the only way to stop Ceris and Xandexter from turning citizens into slaves. Sure, we would be forced to be together under marriage, but, we're best friends and we knew this day was going to come eventually."

Changkyun's expression softened, "Ki...."

The gray-haired boy started to cry a bit, "Penelope hated this whole thing from the start. Don't you think I'd do everything I could to stop her from being unhappy? She loves me, but I don't want her to force herself on me just to make her kingdom happy and please her parents. A-and when you told her to rebel and be herself, she turned into someone I never even knew existed. I wanted to help her too, I wanted to help her with her plan in breaking off the marriage as a whole and bring our kingdoms together in a better way. But her father declined and then broke tags with our kingdom."

"Only because he took that as a sign of you trying to take advantage of them and their kingdom," Wheein tsked as everyone looked at her. She sighed, "I understand the Kou rules, trust me, the king will think any sign of retaliating is a sign of betrayal. And he'd rather keep that rule in order to make his kingdom look strong."

Moonbyul scoffed, crossing her arms, "That's so fucking weak.  _She's_ the queen, not him, can't Penelope just...I don't know, marry him but not sign the treaty."

"It's already in play now Moonie," Wheein replied softly at the angered female, "The only way for the treaty to not go into play, is for the king to talk to a royal involved with the signing. The royals involved right now are Artemis and Apollo."

"Apollo is the king of Xandexter right now, right?" Hyungwon asked, then looked over at Changkyun, "But Changkyun is the king by blood and technically he's related to Zeus. Couldn't he just go up and take the throne back and stop the treaty?"

Changkyun's eyes widened, "T-take the  _throne_ , wha-"

"He's not properly ready for that yet," Solar announced, "Changkyun has to have his full power restored in order to grant access to Xandexter's throne. Xandexter isn't like any other piece of Sedonia like Bolton, Ceris, or even Kou, that's the home of Gods and Goddesses all around. If Changkyun were to take on that throne, he'll become the regalian king of warrior gods and goddesses."

"KING OF- wait wait....slow down-"  
  


"Besides," Kihyun cut in, "Even with his mother's blood he won't have a say in it because Apollo is the current king and he's the one who made the rules with Artemis. Either one of them backs out of the trade it can be prevented."

"H-hey!" Changkyun lightly exclaimed, seeing everyone look over at him in response. He fiddled with the collar of his shirt as he chuckled nervously, "I-if I can get a say in this, please. It'd be really nice to understand all of this in full detail and now just hear it and pretend like I understand. You guys have done that to me for years now and I feel like now more than ever I need to be involved."

Solar sighed, "He's right. We all gotta work this out together, Changkyun included, if we're going to stop the slave trade  _as well_ as the wedding," The woman said as everyone mumbled in agreement.

"I think we should try and reason with the king of Xandexter before anything," Wonho replied, seeing everyone's attention was on him now, "He has two factors within him, the slave plan as well as Changkyun's king role. If we get to him and possibly reason with him, we can stop the slave trade plan first."

"That's good," Kihyun said, nodding in agreement, "But we're gonna need a royal on our side to back us up. Unless any of you ladies possibly have some type of royal rank?"

Moonbyul looked down as Solar nervously rubbed the back of her neck. Both looked over at Wheein who just kept her arms crossed. She caught their stares and furrowed her eyebrows, shaking her head.

Wheein looked at Kihyun, "Couldn't we just talk to your mother? She's affiliated with Kou and maybe Apollo will understand because she's closer with Kou than anyone else."

The boy's eyes almost popped through his glasses, becoming visibly scared. He just cleared his throat, pushing his glasses back, "I-I don't think she'll listen to me."

"Oh?" Wheein asked with her head cocked to the side. Then she turned around, facing Solar, "Maybe  _you_ can reason with her."

Solar's eyes widened as well, "Are you out of your goddamn-" The woman exclaimed, but then quickly covered her mouth, seeing everyone look at her confusingly. She blushed a bit, clearing her throat as she put both her hands on her hips, "I-I mean umm...that's unlikely. She won't listen to me and it's not like I want to face her. Not after....not after all that mess."

"Aww So-"

"Well, you're going to have to man up," Moonbyul scoffed, "C'mon now! We're doing this so citizens won't have their rights just torn away from them! I mean...you know what it feels like to have your rights' stripped away too-"

"Yes but I'm not interested in  _speaking_ with the Earth Empire's empress!" Solar snapped, her eyes glowing pink, "She made it very clear years ago that she wanted  _nothing_ to do with me so I'm going to take on her wish and have nothing to do with her!"

Silence rang in the room as Solar bit her bottom lip, her pupils suddenly stopped glowing pink once she returned to her senses. She saw Wheein and Moonbyul walk on both sides of her, holding her shoulder in reassurance as she smiled at them both.

Moonbyul sighed, "I'm sorry, I know it's hard. But we're doing this for the citizens and for Changkyun. So suck up your pride and face your problems head-on."

"You make that sound like it's easy," Solar said, giggling a bit.

"It isn't," Moonbyul snorted, "You honestly think I wanna face Sinbad right now? Fucking jerk," The woman quickly turned to Wonho, waving her hand, "I'm sorry! No offense by the way."

Wonho chuckled nervously, "Ah...no worries. None taken."

"Anyways," Solar continued to say, "Here's the plan: Kihyun, Wheein, and I are going to go to the Earth Empire and speak with the queen. Changkyun, you, Moonbyul, Wonho, and Hyungwon will go to Xandexter and try reasoning with the king. Get him to cancel it until we get there with the queen who will convince him further. We're gonna go with Wonho's plan and try to reason with the king of Xandexter first, then worry about the wedding later."

Everyone hummed in agreement at that, looking over at Wonho mumbling all types of thanking remarks. Wonho smiled shyly as he welcomed all the warm comments he received, somewhat taking Moonbyul's words into consideration.

She was right, in many ways, he was more like his father than any of his brothers were.

But he looked over to see Changkyun's unsure expression as he stood off to the side, holding his arm.

Feeling a bit more powerless than he already was. The boy just gave Wonho a small smile, walking outside as Wonho kept his eye on him, his smile fading instantly.

 

 

 

**↢↣**

 

 

 

After packing some things, the gang was finally ready to go on their separate paths. Wheein just had to magically ready up her engine for the road, although Solar insisted that they just fly there or take the magic train since it was easier, Wheein insisted on driving there to make it more welcoming and less like a royal business.

Even though...that's what this was.

Everyone was ready to go, discussing more ideas and more the plan as it went through with lots of back up plans in case the plan they had in store where to go south.

Changkyun sat back in Wonho's pirate ship convertible, playing with his nails as he thought to himself. This morning, when he heard that his role was more important than he ever thought, the boy was thrilled to know that he was going to become someone worthy. But actually sitting down on that role and knowing he was going to be like that... _in charge_?

Yeah, didn't exactly sound promising.

He didn't know the first thing about becoming a king, let alone a  _god_ with a big responsibility to take over the throne in his mother's place. And a regalia as well, he didn't even know what a regalia was, what their purpose was, and why they're somehow stronger than a god.

The boy had so many questions, he just wished people would stop beating around the bush and expect him to just understand it like it was so easy to understand. Become a god, make some strong ass friends, pick a king, rule over warrior gods.

That did  _not_ seem like a piece of cake, in fact, it was far from it.

"Hey," The boy heard someone say and lifted his head up to see Wonho looking at him with a small smile, "Moonbyul told me I'd find you here. I'm  _also_ trying to escape from her since she keeps trying to train me and such before we get to Xandexter, which I  _think_ I should be good for now."

Changkyun giggled softly, "Well, at least you're learning about yourself the more you go. She can explain that to you and that's excellent."

Both boys giggled softly at that, sighing in unison. Then Changkyun looked down, going back to fiddling with his fingers, sadly.

"I'm scared Wonho," Changkyun admitted softly, "I don't know what I'm doing. I'm supposed to be this  _leader_ and show everyone the way, solving all of these solvable problems as I go. But I don't know what I'm doing. I just learned about who I am today and who my mother is, it's still a lot to take in. Not only that, but I can't even guide people or tell them what to do. When you guys were discussing the plan, I was so clueless and in my own little world, I didn't even know what I was going to do."

"Woah woah," Wonho replied, wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulders as he saw a few tears escape, "It's okay to be confused and scared Changkyun, especially in your state. Your mother is this goddess, a  _regalia_  at that and a leader who you had no idea even existed. If anything, if you pretended like this was just a piece of cake I would've been worried like heck."

The strawberry blonde giggled lightly, wiping his tears, "I just don't know what I'm doing. I wish someone would guide me through this road since I'm supposed to be just like my mother. Bet she was able to handle this as easy as pie."

The boys heard a snicker and looked up to see Moonbyul walking by, "I wouldn't bet on it kiddo. To be fairly honest, your mother wasn't exactly the smartest leader, nor did she make the smartest decisions. Why else do you think Solar hide so much from you? She was afraid you'd end up like her."

"I've heard," Changkyun groaned, "But maybe mom did the things she did because she wanted answers. Like me right now! I kinda want some clear answers to everything going on."

Moonbyul sighed, "Honestly Changkyun, I wanna tell you so much. You know damn well I do. But-"

"I'm not  _ready_ for it," The boy scoffed, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms, "Yeah yeah. I'm going to my supposed kingdom with no knowledge of it or my mother and I'm expected to take the throne. That's  _so_ cool guys, thanks so much."

Moonbyul frowned, getting ready to say something until Solar cut her off, "Moonbyul! Come down here really fast."

The woman sighed, leaving Wonho and Changkyun alone once more.

Wonho looked at Changkyun, "That wasn't really nice Kyun."

"Well with  _years_ of not knowing shit, what do you expect me to do? Just be nice and sit around patiently until my aunts feel like I'm ready to learn all of this shit they should've told me  _years_ ago?" Changkyun scoffed, groaning as he held both sides of his head.

Wonho watched as Changkyun's hands started glowing, getting scared, "U-um...Kyun-"

Changkyun opened his eyes, his pupils glowing royal yellow, "It's AGGRAVATING!" He exclaimed as he shot his hands down in the center of the ship.

As he shot it down, there was a large hole in the middle of Wonho's ship, causing the entire thing to just crash down. Everyone stopped their conversations and looked over to see Wonho's now completely broken vehicle, looking at it with widened eyes.

Hyungwon oohed, "That's  _one_ big ass hole."

Wonho looked at Changkyun, who looked over at him, his eyes slowly returning back to normal.

Tears started forming in the boy's eyes, "W-Wonho...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to.."

"Changkyun it's fine," Wonho replied, getting up and walking over to help Changkyun up, "Just stop crying, okay? It's fine. We're just going to have to take a train or hope that Moonbyul has a way to get us to Xandexter."

"I don't," Moonbyul said, sighing, "Solar got rid of my license years ago. Sorry."

Wonho sighed as well, "Okay, so maybe this  _is_ a problem. How are we going to get to Xandexter?"

"I mean," Moonbyul said, blowing a raspberry, "We can always just  _fly_ there," She said as Wonho and Changkyun looked at her in confusion, "I mean Changkyun can't fly, he doesn't have his powers. And I'm pretty sure Raiden's son can't fly either. But Wonho, you can fly."

Wonho's eyebrows raised, "I can?"

The woman nodded, "Transform and I'll show you how. It's actually pretty easy."

Wonho still looked unsure of that, but he looked at Changkyun, who just gave him a reassuring smile in response, nodding and stepping away from him. The boy just looked at Moonbyul, who had her hands on her hips, looking at him with a sly, but reassuring smirk, giving him a thumbs up.

So Wonho sighed, closing his eyes, "For the honor...of XANDEXTER!"

Within the light, the ruby in Wonho's hand flew around the boy, giving him red streaks within his vanilla blonde hair and causing his arm to grow down to his shoulders. Then the boy grabbed the gem, bringing it in with his other hand which caused red metal armbands to form on both his arms, reaching up to his elbows as the end piece by his elbow had the end of a diamond. And the ruby in his hand transferred to each side of the armband, as the other one turned blue.

The light finally dimmed, finally revealing Wonho in all his might. His pupils that were once brown were now red and blue, glowing brightly.

Moonbyul hummed in delight, "Ahh...your aura is strong as fuck. You really are the sin of wrath, the strongest sin out of most of them," She replied as she walked up to examine him.

"Y-yeah I guess," Wonho replied with a hint of uncertainty, "Just tell me how I'm supposed to fly and I'll do it."

"Oh right," Moonbyul let out, stepping back, "So, since you're the dragon sin, you have the power to summon dragons with a dragon call. That and you have the ability to turn yourself  _into_ a dragon."

Wonho's eyes became big as fuck as she continued, "In other words, as the dragon sin, you're able to turn into a dragon yourself. Thus are what the sharp black nails are for. Although since your a boy, your nails aren't as long as mine but your form might be a bit more mightier than mine. But we'll have to see for ourselves."

"O-okay!" Wonho replied determinedly.

Moonbyul nodded as she furrowed her eyebrows, "Now all you have to do is shut your eyes and concentrate on what you want to form into. In this case, it's a dragon, so just focus on that form," She instructed as Wonho followed away.

The boy kept his eyes closed, clearing his mind of anything until he felt himself ready to transform properly. He remained focused, just as Moonbyul instructed him to, feeling his insides cool instantly. As he cleared his thoughts and thought of nothing but transforming into a dragon, a red aura shone before him.

Hyungwon, Changkyun, and Kihyun looked in awe as they saw the glow surrounding Wonho's entire body.

Moonbyul nodded, "Now say,  _Alegria Dragonius_."

"Alegria DRAGONIUS!" The boy exclaimed, opening his eyes which were bright red, causing a big explosion around him.

Kihyun created a shield to shield himself as Hyungwon and Changkyun held each other to not be carried away by the wind that suddenly ran through. When the wind came to an end, the boys looked over and oohed at the sight.

The dragon was long, black with red stripes and scales all over it and fiery red hair on its head and tail. It looked over at the group with widened eyes and red and blue colored pupils. Changkyun and Hyungwon blinked back as Kihyun remained speechless.

Changkyun was the first to walk away once Hyungwon let him go, walking slowly to pet the dragon on its nose. The dragon looked at him, walking towards him as Changkyun came closer to him. The two met in the middle, Changkyun stopped in his tracks when he realized the dragon was coming near him as well.

He cocked his head to the side, "Wonho...that's you, isn't it?"

The dragon huffed, whining a bit in response. Changkyun sighed in relief, smiling warmly as he petted the beast, "Yeah, that's Wonho alright."

"Wait it is?" Hyungwon asked, raising an eyebrow, "But shouldn't he be able to talk and such? Or is that only with  _some_ animals?"

"He doesn't have the ability to shapeshift his form into whatever," Moonbyul answered, "If he was, then he'd be able to talk like normal. But this is the descendant form of the sin of wrath. And he's only able to form into a dragon, especially in battle. That's why he can't talk."

Hyungwon widened his eyes at that statement, humming in response. Then he smiled, "That's good. Now I don't have to hear his horrid talking on our way to Xandexter," He said as he and Moonbyul hopped on the dragon, with Changkyun sitting in the front.

"Alright Wonnie," Moonbyul shouted, kicking the dragon in the side, "Let's  _go_!"

The dragon, or rather, Wonho, huffed at that as he spread his big dragon wings, soaring into the sky. Kihyun, Solar, and Wheein waved to them as they all left the area, cheering them on.

 

 

 

**↢↣**

 

 

The flight to Xandexter was pretty bumpy. Hyungwon was holding on to Moonbyul for dear life, who kept telling him to get off of her and not to hold on too roughly. Changkyun just stayed in front, looking to the world like a man on a mission. He looked down to see Wonho paying attention upfront with sharp eyes, making sure he was going the right way.

The boy was fascinated with him, how Wonho was able to keep his cool and not completely lash on him for whatever reason. Especially for blowing up his precious pirate convertible which he now no longer has. He just looked at Wonho closely, seeing the focused expression on his face, seeing the determination just by looking at him.

"Hey Kyun," The boy heard from behind, seeing Moonbyul scoot up right next to him, "I'm sorry about not telling you what you wanna know. I know you wanna know about your past so bad and who your mom is...I get that-"

"It's fine," The boy responded, sighing sadly, "I'm sorry for lashing out on you. You out of anyone else would be the first to tell me what I wanna know," He replied, looking over at her with a small smile, "And I appreciate you for that."

"Because Solar sees you as  _Hwasa's_ son and Wheein thinks you're going to be the next warrior," The woman groaned, "Beforehand, I use to expect so much from you just like them. I thought you were going to be just as mighty as your mom. But you're not."

Changkyun nodded at that, ignoring the slight bitter feeling he was feeling.

Until he felt a pat on his shoulders, looking over at Moonbyul's serious expression, "You're  _not_ your mom Changkyun. If anything, you're so much more than Hwasa's son or the next chosen one. I see you as your own person because that's who you are."

His eyes widened as she continued, "Changkyun, you're not meant to be some badass warrior because if anything, violence is literally the last thing you'll resort to. And you wanna know how I know?" The woman said with a small smile, "Because I know  _you_ Im Changkyun. You're an amazing ass baker, painter, and you have a big ass heart for bitches who don't even deserve them shits."

Changkyun slowly smiled warmly at that, "You're  _amazing_ little boy. Inside and out without needing someone else to tell you that you need to  _be_ like someone else just to be awesome. I've always thought you were awesome and your friends think you're awesome, so keep that same energy."

The boy giggled lightly as Moonbyul ruffled through his strawberry blonde locks, "Thanks Moonbyul, I think I feel a lot better now."

"That's good," The woman replied, pointing forwards, "Because we're here."

Changkyun looked forward and oohed at the scenery in front of him.

He had never seen a land outside of Bolton before and seeing Xandexter, out and open like this, it was beautiful. The entire kingdom was a beautifully tranquil place, palace covered in white, gold, and royal yellow with yellow sapphires shining the whole area and its gigantic runestone decorating the front. Changkyun and Hyungwon looked in awe at the front as Moonbyul sat up, smiling widely soon as Wonho started flying downwards to the kingdom.

"Heel big boy," Moonbyul said, calming the dragon, "You've been doing well this far as a dragon, don't go too far."

Wonho huffed in response as he flew down, landing calmly on the castle grounds. A few citizens looked in awe of the dragon and felt his aura from millions away. Changkyun looked at the kind citizens as well, seeing their godlike attire with their golden armbands, gold leaf crowns, and white clothes.

"Everyone looks so royal," Changkyun said, as he got off the dragon, "Has Xandexter always been so prime?"

"Xandexter used to shine brighter than this, you'd be surprised," Moonbyul giggled, "When Hwasa was in charge, Xandexter was one of the top royal areas in all of Sedonia. However, her rank on the royal board dropped soon as she challenged Zeus, which is why Xandexter isn't really as bright as it used to be. Soon as you walked in, you'd get a wave of crystal shooting at you because of Hwasa's aura."

Hyungwon oohed, "I thought that was a myth? Is it true that you really get your appearance changed and go all crystal here?"

Moonbyul nodded in response, "Back when the heart of pride use to shine brightly, almost everyone could feel enlightened once they make their presence in Xandexter," She said, pointing to the statue in front of them.

Both boys' eyes widened when they saw it was a statue of a mighty woman, holding up her blade. Hyungwon clapped his hands together, cheering heavily at the statue as if he had never seen it before. Changkyun however, just kept staring at it remembering the exact vision of his mother in that same attire, her champagne blonde hair and all.

 _Take care of them, Changkyun_.

"Halt!" The boy heard as he was ripped away from his thoughts, "Who goes there?"

It was two guards, both with white and gold armor holding them together. They raised their spears up against the gang, looking at them carefully with caution. Especially at the dragon behind them.

"Calm down gentlemen," Moonbyul replied in an annoyed tone, "Let's not get too carried away here. We're just here to visit," She said, waving her hands down, "Calm down."

"O-oh," One replied shyly, "Really? Oh, I'm sorry."

The other harshly shushed him, "No! Don't let your guard down, she's probably trying to fool us."

Changkyun looked up, but then his attention was taken away when he felt something glow. The boy looked in his pocket to see something purple glowing in his pocket. However, before he could even point it out-

"Holy shit," Hyungwon let out in a whisper tone, "Your pocket is glowing purple."

"Y-yeah," Changkyun replied confusingly, "But I don't know why. I haven't bumped into anyone or felt a presence like I did with you, Wonho, and Kihyun. This might just be an accident."

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"

"Positive," Changkyun nodded, "See it's dimming, that means it's an accident."

Hyungwon hummed however, looking forward at both the guards and tuning back in to the small confrontation.

Moonbyul sighed, "Listen, I'm just here to speak with the king about some important matters."

"Well anyone who wishes to speak with the king will need to deal with  _us_ first-"

"Jaehyun," The other one quickly shushed, "Please, they're just like the citizens wishing to speak with the king and we should respect their wishes. C'mon now, let's not be too hasty."

The guard, also known as Jaehyun, huffed as he squinted his eyes at Moonbyul, who just raised an unconvinced eyebrow with her hooded eyes. Then he looked at the other two, seeing Hyungwon staring at him confusingly, and Changkyun, who looked quite harmless and also a little lost.

He sighed as he raised his spear down, "Fine. You are welcome to speak with the king," The man said as he turned around and opened the gates, "But you must leave your dragon here. He is not to enter the castle by any means."

Changkyun awed at that, looking to see Wonho looked at him confusingly. The boy smiled apologetically, "You gotta stay here big buddy. I don't want you to get in trouble," He said, hoping the dragon would translate.

And he must've gotten the message because Wonho instantly sat down, huffing aggravatingly in response.

"He doesn't know how to detransform," Moonbyul said, "But it'll come to him eventually," She looked over at Hyungwon, nodding, "You stay here with him so he doesn't get in trouble or has to deal with any bad people on his own."

The pink-haired boy furrowed his eyebrows, "I most certainly will fucking not! I'm Changkyun's best friend too so I should be able to go in there with him! Ride or die, besties for life-"

"Hyungwon, I love you but Wonho needs company," The boy replied, smiling a bit in response to Hyungwon's pissed off expression, "Don't worry though! I'll get you a souvenir or hit you up with some good news hopefully if King Apollo wants to listen."

The boy whined, "But this is some juicy ass  _tea_! Most definitely not something I wanna miss because of some fucking beefy ass rock headed pirate not wanting to turn back into a normal boy like he should," The boy crossed his arms, "Not my fault he's inexperienced with his powers."

At that, he heard a heavy ass huff right behind him, stilting at how heated it became when he turned slowly to see the dragon glaring  _right_ at him.

"You'll be fine," Moonbyul said, "C'mon Changkyunnie, let's head through."

Changkyun nodded as they followed the two guards into the kingdom, who closed the gates right in front of Hyungwon.

Hyungwon just huffed, crossing his arms and leaning on the gate, "So fucking unfair."

 

 

 

**↢↣**

 

 

 

Changkyun looked around the castle, seeing all the pictures of his mother were still up, out of her honorary warrior attire. She was wearing what he remembered seeing her in when he last envisioned her presence, just with a golden crown this time with yellow sapphires all around it in glory.

The boy stopped when he reached one part of the castle, seeing a big heart-shaped yellow sapphire in one room, somewhat glowing. This was weird because that was the same weird-shaped sapphire Moonbyul said was to represent the heart of pride, but it was right here shining, only a little bit.

He tugged on Moonbyul's red jacket, "Um...Auntie Moonie," He said as he stopped himself as well as Moonbyul in the hallway as the guard continued walking up, not aware of them stopping.

She looked down at him, "What's up Kyun? If it's any questions about your mum, I'd probably wait until  _after_ we're done talking to her rage-worthly hot-headed little brother," She tsked, "Who's no better than his  _older_ brother, jeez."

Changkyun shook his head, "No no," He said, pointing to the dim heart of pride, "Isn't that the heart of pride?"

Moonbyul's smile dropped slowly as she noticed, "Holy shit yeah," She said, walking forwards, "It is....but why is it in here? And why is it barely glowing? It needs to be up in the center shining brightly giving the citizens their glow but it's just barely shining and it's stuck in one place."

"Maybe it's here for show and we didn't see where the real heart was?" Changkyun said as he slowly walked up to the heart portrait, getting ready to connect with it, "We're probably just overexaggerating and it might just be the atmosphere or-"

The boy placed one finger on it and his eyes widened instantly as he felt a sharp shock on his finger. He pulled back in an instant, feeling his entire body somewhat weaken at the sudden shock. Moonbyul picked him up in time, calling his name countless times in hopes he'll eventually pick up.

Changkyun just furrowed his eyebrows a bit as his mind started to clear up, "I-I'm fine, just a bit shook up that's all."

Moonbyul nodded at that, then her eyes widened when she looked over to see something was glowing in Changkyun's pocket. It was glowing yellow slowly and the woman was confused, furrowing her eyebrows as she looked a bit closer.

"Who's there?" She heard someone say, looking around to find the source.

She turned behind her seeing the source, her eyes widening, "Well I'll be damned."

The person wearing all types of gold and white with a large crown looked at her in awe, "Stars, is that Moonbyul? As in tiny little hot-head?" The man asked in a teasing tone, giggling as he held his staff close, "Damn tiny, I haven't seen you in  _years_ since that fight in Excalibur. You haven't aged a bit."

"Same for you," Moonbyul replied irritatingly, raising an eyebrow, "I see you started gluing your penis pubs to the sides of your face and above and below your mouth. Nice little touch there Apollo."

The golden blonde scoffed, "Yeah no, it's all real thank you very much. If you wanna talk about pubs, try down talking Hermes. He's actually just started growing them once he became the captain of the royal guard and that shit looks  _horrid_."

"Why you gotta down talk ya son like that?" Moonbyul giggled as she saw Apollo walk over.

The golden blonde looked down at Changkyun confusingly, seeing the boy struggle to keep his eyes open a bit, "Who's the new kid? You still stealing orphans from Luna?"

"First of all, that was not me," Moonbyul said as she and Changkyun got up, after helping him of course, "That was Solar. And she didn't steal him, she rescued him away from all the lies that Luna was capable of telling him. It was something a good friend of ours asked of us."

Apollo hummed, looking down at Changkyun as he still tried to toggle his vision. The king sighed, taking his hands, rubbing them slightly. As he did that, Changkyun felt something in him light up instantly, as if all the hazy and dizziness he was suddenly feeling because of the heart of pride was now gone.

He looked forward to Apollo, "Th-thank you."

"No problem," Apollo responded, "Although, I don't even know how I was able to heal you. Usually, Xandextens are able to heal by my touch when they come into contact with topaz or even feel a slight shock from a black diamond. It's one of the most dangerous forms for us and it's basically like taking poison self-served."

Changkyun raised his eyebrows, "Topaz?"

"Yeah, it's very lethal," Apollo said. Then he hummed, rubbing his chin, "And I think it's very  _weird_ how I was able to heal you so simply."

"Oh...." Changkyun let out shyly, adjusting his collar, "Well I guess you can say I'm part Xandexten."

Moonbyul blew a raspberry, "Fuck  _part_ , you're full-blown Xandexten as well as a God."

Apollo widened his eyes as he looked at the woman in confusion once Changkyun slightly shushed her, nudging her in the process. But Moonbyul just reassured him slightly, assuring him she knew what she was doing.

The woman cleared her throat, looking at Apollo, "Anyways P, I came here to see you for a reason and it wasn't just to fuck around. Although I'm totally up for shooting paintballs just as much as the next guy."

"Damn, I had some guns ready in the temple too," Apollo said, telling the maids behind him to cancel the whole set up as he sighed. He turned back to Moonbyul, "What's the occasion? You here to say you're finally dropping being Wheein's whole-time overprotective wife and you're gonna crash with me?"

Moonbyul hissed, "Hell no. And I love Wheein, that's definitely  _never_ happening," She lightly scoffed as the blonde giggled response.

She continued, her face a getting a bit serious, "I heard you were trying to create a slave treaty with Artemis," The woman said in a hushed tone, seeing Apollo's smile drop, "You were planning on signing off the citizens' rights away just for cash dowing Artemis and the Kou princess's wedding."

The blonde looked at her, getting ready to ask where she even got that bit of information from. But it was Moonbyul, ever since they first met, the man knew he couldn't keep anything away from her. She would even find out here own damn-self or force it out of him. Or in many cases, ask Hwasa to tell her instead.

He just sighed, furrowing his eyebrows as he urged Moonbyul and Changkyun to follow him. The two exchanged a confused look, but then shrugged their shoulders, walking right behind the king. Apollo remained silent the entire way, nodding at a few guards and some maids as he led Moonbyul and Changkyun down a hallway of gold.

Eventually, he opened the doors of his throne room, inviting both of them inside.

Changkyun and Moonbyul came inside, closing the doors right behind them, seeing Apollo walk over to his throne and take a seat.

The man sighed, sitting up as Changkyun and Moonhyul walked up to him, looking up at him.

Once he fixed himself, he crossed his hands together, getting a more serious face, "Artemis and his kingdom, Ceris began the money treaty months ago. This whole slave treaty is all his doing, I have absolutely  _no_ part in it."

Moonbyul and Changkyun widened their eyes in response, "The only reason he came to me was that my kingdom was the only kingdom eligible and because we trade back and forth. Since I'm a demo-god, I still count as the high-rank which means my entire kingdom is the same way. Artemis chose me and my people because he felt like our kingdoms combined would create a generic demo-god empire."

"Generic demo-god?" Changkyun let out, "That doesn't even make sense."

Apollo nodded, "As what I told him. At first, I was trying to reason with him and advise him how selling the citizens' rights was a  _horrible_ idea. Especially considering the fact my sister would never enslave our people nor put them to work if they weren't eligible enough to do it. However, after Zeus stopped spreading his power and energy for Xandexter, basically stopped caring and stopped applying aid, our country hasn't necessarily been as shiny as my sister left it."

Moonbyul scoffed, "Zeus not doing shit and you totally kissing his ass instead of actually taking care of your kingdom and taking the bitch way out. Sounds about right."

"No, listen!" Apollo argued, "I have no choice, it's the only way our people can live."

"By being  _enslaved_?" Moonbyul argued, "Apollo, their all basically demi-gods and you're the king of all of them. The fact that you won't even try to make a stand for your kingdom is pretty low. I'm pretty sure you've even considered dropping this slave contract because it's bullshit."

"Moonbyul please," The man tried to explain, "This system Artemis is trying to make with Kou and Ceris combined with Xandexter, it's going to be amazing. No, not just amazing, it'll be perfectly installed. His soldiers, plus the Kou's alien advantage,  _plus_ demi-gods? We'll basically beat all of Olympia...no, not even that, fucking Sedonia!"

"It's selfish how you're selling over people just to get a title," Moonbyul scoffed, crossing her arms, "Hwasa believed all people were equal and made her stand by not even trying to enslave anyone. She had a high-standing kingdom for years and the heart of pride has done everything in its power to keep everyone safe. Zeus stopped caring for  _you_ because you're not even governing your country, you're just signing a deal with the devils."

"I don't have a choice Moonbyul," Apollo sighed, turning away from the female, "If Hwasa was here, she'd do the same thing."

Moonbyul suddenly started fuming, "Don't you fucking stand here and tell me what Hwasa would and wouldn't want when she was damn-near a better leader than you and your brother combined."

Apollo widened his eyes at that, feeling a bit hurt by the compliment. Changkyun could feel it hit him too, it was like Moonbyul indirectly called him a failure but he felt as if she out of all people would understand this was him taking a big step.

There was a small silence between the two as Moonbyul stood tall, glaring at the king who had his back faced.

Changkyun looked at her, then at him, then back at her, then back at him.

He cleared his throat, looking at Apollo, "You feel somewhat forced into this whole system trade, don't you?"

There was still silence amongst Changkyun's words, so the boy took that as a cue to keep going, "You're scared that if you don't find a way to protect your kingdom, then Artemis will feel like your bending his trust and force you into the plan, assuming your weak in some way shape or form."

Apollo released himself from his glare, turning around slowly as Changkyun went on, "This role as king, you thought it was going to be nice because you finally have some sort of authority. People will finally listen to you and what you have to say, they all look at you as superior and not just the extra piece."

The man slightly nodded, "A-a little bit," He replied, a bit tense, "Don't get me wrong, I  _love_ these people. Xandextens look up to me as if I'm their hero or someone they can depend on. A  _king_!" He let out a bit, looking over at Moonbyul, "Besides them though, Moonbyul and Hwasa were really the only ones who believed in me."

Changkyun looked at Apollo, feeling the honest aura in his words, seeing how pure and genuine they actually were.

He nodded, "I understand that. I finally made friends for the first time and I don't even know what to do with them. It's pretty crazy you know, somewhat being labeled as the leader but you don't know what to do or feel like you're all alone."

Apollo chuckled slightly, "Y-yeah, I guess so. It's crazy how someone such as yourself can understand how I feel."

"Trust me," Changkyun started to say, giggling, "I've been downgraded my entire life. The feeling is basically glued into my head up at this point."

The two boys shared small buckets of laughter, which made Moonbyul kinda sorta light up a bit as well. She looked over at Changkyun, who grinned at her brightly. Moonbyul shook her head, grinning as well as she nudged him a bit in the arm.

"When did you get so bold Kyun?" She whispered slightly.

The boy giggled, "I learned from the auntie with absolutely  _no_ type of filter."

Both of them saw Apollo coming off his throne, walking towards the both of them with a more serious expression to both of them. Changkyun and Moonbyul looked at each other worryingly, then back at Apollo.

He sighed, "Artemis forced me into the contract."

Moonbyul's eyes widened in shock, "Wh-what the fuck? Forced you-"

"Yes," Apollo said, "He used dark crystals all over my kingdom and hexed the heart of pride, which hasn't been able to break free out of the spell he placed on to it. He put my kingdom in under disarray and Zeus certainly doesn't give a damn to even pitch in. He left me completely defenseless and forced me to participate in pity. I swear he took me against my own free will."

"There it is," Moonbyul said, crossing her arms, "The real  _logical_ reason Xandexter citizens are getting signed off as slaves."

Changkyun looked over at Apollo worryingly, "What do you mean? Did he curse all the power sources of Xandexter?"

"Yes and used dark topaz gems all over the heart of pride," Apollo replied, "Probably why you reacted to the heart in such a way. Topaz crystals are poisonous for us and so are black diamonds, so it's best to keep your distance. But as far as I'm concerned, Artemis has Xandexter on hold."

"Damn," Moonbyul groaned, "Here I am thinking this shit was going to be easy. But my ass figured there was a catch. Anyways, can't we just beat this guy's ass in like five fucking seconds and call it a day? He can't be  _that_ powerful."

"You don't understand," Apollo said, "The kingdom of Ceris uses nothing but black diamonds, black cards, powerful fanalis, and demonic monsters controlled by the black magi. It's basically the kingdom of mischief that's capable of bringing any country to its knees with a snap. He's planning on bringing Kou, Xandexter, and Ceris together to make a brand new band of Seven Deadly Sins and overthrow Zeus."

Moonbyul busted out in laughter immediately, holding her stomach close. Changkyun and Apollo looked at ger weirdly, confused as to why she was laughing so hard like it was a joke.

She wiped a fake tear, "Oh man, oh god I'm sorry. I just had to laugh because did you say he was trying to recreate the Seven Deadly Sins?"

"Unfortunately," Apollo said, "He's been searching for the oracle gems for years but he feels like he's in contact with them and the spirit of Hwasa through the  _real_ heart of pride. However, the heart of pride he has isn't even the real thing."

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows, "What- then what is it?"

"It's a decoy," Apollo replied.

Moonbyul snapped her fingers, "It's because the  _true_ royal blue of Xandexter hasn't shot their presence. Hwasa built Xandexter with her heart and soul and only the direct blood of Hwasa can wield enough magic to bring forth the true heart of pride."

"Exactly," Apollo said, then sighed, "I hate to say this, but good thing she's dead."

Moonbyul punched the man right in the arm as he winced slightly, rubbing his arm at that.

Changkyun just took in the whole conversation, the state of Xandexter and how it was in the state of damn-near falling apart because some evil tyrant wants to take over all of Sedonia and recreate the Seven Deadly Sins at that.

The boy knew his role, the only thing about it though, was that he was too scared to even announce it.

Amongst Moonbyul and Apollo's constant chatters, Changkyun's mind swirled with thoughts and possibilities of what he could and couldn't do. This was his  _chance_ to finally prove he was worthy of beginning his destiny, taking in Moonbyul's words of him being completely different from his mother earlier.

His mother left a lot of things in her hands and made a lot of unmentionable mistakes Changkyun knows are true, but nonetheless, she was a leader and she did all she could to protect the things she believed in, running her own kingdom with her iron fist.

It was his turn to not only follow in her path but take his own route.

The boy inhaled sharply, looking right at Apollo, "King Apollo, I think I have a proposition for you."

Moonbyul widened her eyes, trying to catch the boy's drift. Apollo just raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? What is that?"

"What if we tried to regain the kingdom's light by finding the heart of pride?" Changkyun suggested, "We can use the heart's defenses, as well as the power of the people to build up enough strength to break free from Artemis' control. He won't stand a chance against us since we're all demi-gods and if we stop him, he can't try to enslave Xandexter."

Moonbyul was in awe of his words, seeing the boy wink at her and grin in response. She finally understood where he was going with this, grinning right back.

But Apollo was still confused, "How the hell are we going to find the heart if the only person who could bring it out is dead?" He asked with his arms crossed, furrowing his eyebrows.

Moonbyul cut in, clearing her throat as she gripped the man's shoulders, "I hate to burst your bubble big king, but you're not exactly the right  _king_ of Xandexter," she said, seeing his slight anger mixed in his confusion.

Moonbyul smiled, point right at Changkyun, " _He_ is."

 

 

 

**↢↣**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK i was procrastinating with this chapter hard as fuck, but it's OUT shit im tired gn
> 
> TWT: KYUNNSOCKS
> 
> IG: kyunsocks2.0


End file.
